Kaiba Corporation's Next Top Model
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: ON HOLD Kaiba and his Associates are looking for girls to become their latest top model. What happens when Anzu enters the contest? Will love bloom between her and 'certain' CEO of the company? R&R!
1. The Model Search

I decided to write this story because I love the show: America's Next Top Model. I'm not sure if this has been done before but…oh well I wanted to write it anyway. This chapter is just an introduction really…but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Oh and I use Rei Hino (AKA Sailor Mars) as Anzu's (Tea's) best friend, because she needs a best girl friend, since she has so many guy friends. :)

**I dedicate this story to my friend Charlene…who should be a contestant on the show! I luv you girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the rights to America's Next Top Model… however I will try be on the show… :)**

_The Model Search_

Anzu stood in her room pushing the vacuum cleaner around while listening to the music from her headphones. She was dancing and partly singing to _One Thing_, by Amerie, when her mother walked in on her.

"Anzu," her mother yelled over the vacuum. She didn't respond, Anzu just continued dancing. "Anzu do you hear me?"

"Sorry…can't hear you mom. I'm dancing," she laughed. _"It's just one thing that's got me trippn'…"_ she continued to sing.

"Ok then, I'll tell Rei to come back later then," her mother said as she left the room.

"Rei's here?" Anzu asked excitedly. She cut off the vacuum cleaner and hurried out the room. She passed her mother in the hallway and blew her a kiss. "Love you mom…" Her mother smiled back. Anzu continued down the stairs to find her best friend waiting patiently for her. She wore her red and white kimono, which was odd because she only wore it when she was at the Hikawa temple.

"Omigod Anzu!" she said slightly out of breath.

"Omigod Rei," she laughed mimicking her.

"Stop it," she giggled. "I have something important to tell you, so I ran all the way here."

Anzu chuckled, "wouldn't it have been be easier to use a phone?"

"It was too exciting to tell you over the phone." Rei took a deep breath, "remember when I entered the contest to find Domino's Next Top Model?"

"Yes," Anzu answered. She now knew where this conversation was going.

Rei put her hands on Anzu's shoulders. "I'M ONE OF THE TWELVE FINALIST! I'M GOING TO BE ON T.V.!" she shouted happily.

Anzu hugged her tightly and screamed along with her. "I can't believe it Rei! I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh! And you haven't heard the best part!" Rei said as she got comfortable on the couch.

"What could be better than that?" she asked stepping closer.

Rei's face changed from excited to nervous. "I…um…I know you said you didn't want to…but I um…entered you in the contest as well…" she said softly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Anzu yelled throwing up her hands. She turned away from her friend. How could she have entered her into the contest when she specifically said that she wouldn't be caught dead in a contest where that arrogant guy Seto Kaiba would be judging her body and looks? Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. It wasn't like she would be one of the twelve finalists like Rei was. Anzu knew she was good looking, but not 'Top Model' material. Rei on the other hand was. She was tall, lean, and had long hair–

Rei interrupted her thoughts, "I know…I know…I shouldn't have filled out the application with your name and information on it but…I thought this would be a great opportunity for both of us," she smiled.

"You know that I don't want to be apart of anything that has to do with Seto Kaiba," Anzu turned around and faced her.

Rei jumped up, "but Anzu! You are one of the twelve finalist too!" she said wrapping her arms around her happily.

Anzu almost fell to the floor. How was it even possible for her to become a finalist? She shook her head, this wasn't happening. "Are you serious? How? When? But…Omigod!"

Rei nodded, "I know! We're both going to Tokyo! Aren't you glad that I entered you?"

"I'm speechless. I just can't believe that out of about every girl in Japan that I made it to the top twelve!"

"What's not to believe? You're pretty, smart and talented," Rei assured her. "There are a few things to get out the way…"

"Like what?" she asked. 'I can't believe it! How could I be chosen as one of the top twelve? I didn't know I could possibly be a model,' Anzu thought to herself.

"Your parents have to sign a release form," Rei said as she slumped on the couch. "Coz we're going to living in a hotel for about three months."

Anzu's heart sank. Her parents would never allow her to live in a hotel for three months to be in a contest. They also wouldn't be too fond of her pursuing a career that she wasn't planning to do in the future. Anzu was a dancer, not a model. Her parents were behind her dancing career, and it was hard enough to get them to agree to that. Now she has to ask them if she could be apart of the modeling world. That would be out of the question. "Rei I don't think my parents will let me do this…" she said softly.

She looked at her strangely, "why?"

Anzu plopped down on the couch. "It took my parents long enough to allow me to be a dancer…" she rested her head on the back of her hand, "…I just don't think…" she let her answer dangle, she felt she didn't need to finish the sentence anyway, Rei would know what she meant.

"I'll convince them!" Rei said with full confidence. "Don't worry about that." She smiled, "do you remember who won the last Top Model Search?"

Anzu knew she was changing the subject just to make her feel better. It was ok. At least she knew she _was_ one of the finalists. "Yeah. Mai and Charlene wasn't it?"

"Yep…" Rei sighed, "they're both so pretty…I wish I was that beautiful…"

"You are Rei, that's why you were picked as one of finalists," Anzu smiled. "Are the rules the same?"

Rei nodded, "Hun-hun. There will be eliminations each week, and each week we will have to complete a photo shoot and whatever else they tell us to do. You know, like the show. By going on interviews, doing a fashion show, and so on. The producers don't want us to know about everything so we don't have any time to prepare."

"I see…" she paused, "Rei do you want to do this like a career?"

"No. Just for fun, you know? I want to continue my studies to be a Shrine Priestess and pursue my singing career." She giggled, "I know…it's a little strange."

Anzu shook her head. Rei was a wonderful singer and a great priestess. She could do fire readings and was very spirit aware. She threw a pillow at her, "stop fishing for compliments. You're great at singing, and your readings," she assured her. "So why is Kaiba having another search? He already has Mai and Charlene."

"I think it was Mai and Charlene's idea. They wanted to give other girls a chance I guess," she shrugged, "who cares we made it!"

"_You_ made it Rei. My parents won't let me be part of it," Anzu said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes they will, trust me Anzu."

"Excuse me Anzu," her father said suddenly walking in the family room. "We need to discuss this." He brandished an open envelope in the air. The return address read: _Top Model_, from Tokyo, Japan.

Anzu knew her father had just checked the mail, and she could tell by the way he whipped the letter around, he was angry. "You better go Rei. So I can explain this to my dad," she said clutching a pillow.

"Are you sure? I can help you…" she whispered.

"I'll be fine." Anzu waved bye as Rei left out the door. Anzu sighed; she knew this was going to be a long night.

-- 

Anzu sat on her bed listening to her parents arguing back and forth about her being part of the Top Model search. They have been discussing for about an hour, without even once even asking Anzu how she felt about.

"NO…NO…NO…NO…NO!" her father yelled, "I don't want my daughter prancing around in skimpy outfits while old men gawk and ogle at her!"

"Not all the judges are old honey," her mother responded in a softer tone. "Two are women and two are boys from her school. Pegasus is the only man that is a little older. Also I've seen the show, and each model was covered up," she retorted, "I think this will be a good experience for Anzu."

"Oh so two of the judges are from her school…yeah that makes me feel better," he said sarcastically. "Listen. No daughter of mine is going to be involved in _that_ kind of work. Not a chance!"

"But honey…" she said through gritted teeth, "she made it to the top twelve. Do you understand what that means?"

Anzu was sick of this. It was her turn to talk, after all it was ultimately her decision, and her body; she should be able to make any decision that she wanted. She stood up between her parents. "Could you two stop arguing so I could say something?" she asked without waiting for a response. "Look. You two have been arguing for about two hours now and haven't even asked me how I felt." She glanced back and forth at her parents, "I think this should be my decision, after all I will be the posing if I choose to go through with it right?" She sighed, "I know where you're coming from daddy. I know you worry about me but I'm growing up and I can take care of myself. I'm one year from graduating from high school with honors. I think I deserve this." There she said it. She just hoped it worked, and her father would sign the papers.

"Anzu…" he touched her shoulder, "I know you are responsible but I just can't picture you…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence; all he did was shake his head.

"Daddy?" He looked at her. "I can handle this. I promise I will make you proud of me," she said softly in her sweetest voice.

"I just can't picture you growing up," he paused, "you are my one and only girl." He scratched the back of his head, "are you sure you want to do this Anzu? I don't want your heart broken if you don't win."

She nodded with excitement, "yes daddy, I do. Please don't worry."

He let out a long sigh, "I'll try not to Anzu. I guess we should start helping you pack for your trip to Tokyo…"

Anzu threw her arms around her father, "thank you so much daddy! I love you both so much!"

After her parents left the room she called Rei and told her the good news: her parents were going to let her do it! Anzu knew now there was a God and he was definitely with her tonight. The only thing she worried about was the judges. Seto Kaiba was one of the judges. That could work against her. She wasn't exactly on good terms with Kaiba. She just hoped that he wouldn't enter in his feelings about her when it came time to eliminate a girl at the end of the week. Well, then again, Kaiba won't be the only judge in the competition. Pegasus, Mai, Charlene, and one other person, she wasn't sure whom, would be judging the contest. She got comfortable in her bed and fell asleep soundly.

This wasn't her dream but it was a start.

So what did you think? I know it was a little short but I plan to update. So please Review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. A Ball in a Swanky Hotel—Time to Mingle

_**Ok readers sorry for the long update. (Especially you Lily, you left me 2 reviews…LoL) NE Wayz… I was going to divide this chapter into two, but I decided to combine it into one long chapter. So I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review that makes me happy! Enjoy!**_

_**I forgot to mention a few things in the first introduction/chapter. (Thanks anonymous peep for reminding me.) Ok I know that you have to be 18 years old to be on the show Top Model (I know because I want to be on it, but I'm not 18 yet :cries:) So anyway, the age you have to be is at least 16, and have parents signatures. The contestants are ages 16-20; I cut it off at twenty so they can't do any under age drinking… this fic isn't exactly like the show…I just basically took the idea and Remixed it ok? Oh! Pegasus, Kaiba, and Duke are business partners. And one more thing… I'm not good at making up characters so I borrowed a couple from different Animes. :grins: I think that's explains everything, if not ask me in a review… :) **_

A Ball in a Swanky Hotel—Time to Mingle 

Anzu woke up early the morning she was to depart for Tokyo. Her parents had finally given into the fact that their 'little girl' was going away for about three months and that she couldn't spend her summer vacation at home with them. Her parents arranged for a limo to pick her up and drop her off at the Crowne Plaza Hotel. Rei of course, wanted to ride along with her to the hotel, and being the kind person Anzu was, she allowed it, besides it would be no fun without her best gal pal.

"Bye daddy," Anzu said hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Anzu." He kissed her cheek, "don't be sad if you don't win. We both love you and will support anything you do."

Anzu smiled at her father. He wasn't usually the understanding one, but today, for some reason, he understood. This was comforting to her. "I know daddy, I love you too." She turned to her mother, "bye mom. I love you too."

Her mother threw her arms around her daughter and sobbed heavily. "Oh…Anzu…don't leave…I'll miss you too much…"

Anzu half laughed at her but as she did, tears started running down her cheeks. "I'll miss you too mom," she embraced her mother lovingly. "I'll call you ok?"

Her mother nodded, "yes ok." She squeezed her daughter's hand, "I love you honey."

"Me to," she said softly.

"Come on Anzu!" Rei called from the limo.

"Coming!" she shouted back. She smiled at her parents, "bye." She turned to leave but her mom wouldn't let go of her hand. "Mom…I got to go…so could you…" she glanced at her hand then at her mother. She didn't budge. "Mom…let go…"

"Let go honey," her father coaxed.

Anzu pulled her hand free and walked off the porch. She climbed into the limo and the driver shut the door behind her. She took one last look at her parents and her house before the limo pulled away from the curb and headed to the Crowne Plaza Hotel in downtown Tokyo.

--

Anzu and Rei walked into the hotel lobby. It had a Japanese theme to it, yet it was modern, but still had an authentic feel to it. There were tourist, bellboys, and a camera crew setting up their equipment in different parts of the lobby. They were possibly the camera crew setting up for the Top Model Search. Rei noticed them first. "Anzu, look," she pointed. "I think they're getting ready to film us."

"You think?" Anzu asked. She was a little nervous about the whole thing. She wasn't sure how to act. The cameras would be on her twenty four-seven, so that meant they would see everything she did and said. Was she ready for that? She wasn't sure, and just seeing them set up made her even uneasier. "Let's find out where we're supposed to be," she suggested.

"Yeah good idea." Rei walked over to the front desk and rang the little golden bell. "Excuse me sir," she asked politely. The man turned around and smiled. "Do you know where are the Top Model contestants supposed to meet?"

"Oh yes." He leaned over the desk and pointed down the hall, "it's in Ball Room B. Go all the way down the hall, it curves around, and then it will be on your left. The doors are open."

"Ok thank you," Rei said with a smile. She motioned her head towards the hall, "come on Anzu."

Anzu followed her friend down the hall. She held onto her arm tightly; just being there made her a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to expect, but that was the fun of the show, wasn't it? Why was she so nervous? She knew what she was getting into—sort of. She had watched the show before, and the girls were pretty much nice to each other, so that wasn't what was bothering her. Was it the fact that she was in a competition against her friend? No, she would be happy if Rei won and she didn't. If that wasn't it, then what was it? Why was she so nervous? Was it because Seto Kaiba was one of the judges and he would be judging her body? Maybe that was it, after all her heart was fluttering at that thought. Wait why? She took a few deep breaths to calm her heart.

"You ok Anzu?" Rei asked. "You look like you're ready to faint."

"No, I'm ok. I'm just a little nervous," she replied.

"You'll be fine," Rei assured her. "Come on, I think this is the room we want."

When they walked into the ballroom they saw girls, probably the other contestants, standing in huddle around someone. The ballroom itself looked like it was being decorated for a formal event of some kind.

"Ah, the final contestants are here," a deep, yet soothing voice said within the crowd. Rei and Anzu walked over to the crowd. "Could I possibly borrow a chair?" One of the men working in the room got a chair for the man that asked. "Thank you." The man who requested a chair was none other than Pegasus J. Crawford. He stood on the chair as he spoke. "I would first like to say congratulations to all of you who made it to the top twelve. It wasn't easy to pick each one of you. I must have sat through hundreds of tapes looking for girls who had that 'certain' something I need my next Top model to be." He cleared his throat, "Now that that's out of the way. I want welcome you to the Crowne Plaza Hotel. There will be three girls in a room and I have randomly selected your roommates. The hotel staff will take you to your rooms. I asked for all of you to meet in the ballroom because I, and the rest of the judges will be hosting a dinner here tonight. I hope all of you have brought your formal dresses," he chuckled. "I wanted all of you to have a chance to meet each other, and also mingle with us." He smiled happily, "please don't hesitate if you have any questions or concerns. The party will begin at seven-thirty. You have a few hours to get settled and unpacked, then tomorrow we start the photo shoot; but we will discuss that later. So until tonight," he bowed from the waist like a gentlemen and extended out his arm gracefully, "I bid you ladies adieu."

Anzu looked at Rei, she hoped that she would be in the same room as her. The group of girls walked out the ballroom and back into the lobby, followed by the camera crew. The hotel staff each took a group of three girls and went upstairs to the master suites. After Anzu received her room number and key card, she went back outside to where the limo was parked. She asked the driver to take her suitcases and follow her upstairs to her room.

When Anzu opened the door to her room she saw a girl unpacking her belongings on the bed. The room had an authentic Japanese theme to it. From the pillows around the floor to the paper sliding doors that separated the kitchen from the main room. There were three twin size beds with three matching dressers and vanity mirrors. There also were unlit candles that decorated the walls of the room, and on the center of the floor table. "Umm…hi…I guess we're roommates…" she said nervously.

The girl looked up and smiled, "yes, I guess we are. My name is Ami." She looked a little shorter than Anzu and had crystal blue eyes. She had short blue hair and was wearing a blue, knee-length skirt with a white collared, short-sleeved polo shirt.

"Miss Mazaki, I shall leave your bags by the door," the driver said setting the bags in the room.

"Yes, thank you," Anzu replied. She picked up her suitcase and placed it on the bed next to Ami's. "My name is Anzu." She unzipped her suitcase and started taking out her clothes. "So…" she started, trying to make conversation, "do you model professionally?"

"Oh no… I don't have time. I'm always too busy studying and preparing for college," she smiled, "my friend suggested that I try out for this whole event. When I made it, I wasn't going to go through with it because my friend didn't make the cut. I felt a little guilty but she assured me that she would be rooting for me." She sat on her bed and faced Anzu. "Do want to be a model?"

"No," Anzu replied. "I'm a dancer." She giggled a little, "my friend Rei entered me in the contest. I didn't even think I was Top Model material." She fell on her bed and stared up at the ceiling decorated with a Japanese style landscape. She didn't feel like unpacking at the moment. She was too busy thinking about seeing Kaiba at the dinner that night. "Why am I thinking about that?" she asked herself.

"Thinking about what?" Ami asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ami nodded. "I was thinking about Ka—the dinner tonight," she responded. She didn't want to admit that she was thinking about him, and if she said his name out loud she would be admitting to it. "I don't know how formal to dress."

"Me either. I just might wear my little blue dress." Ami knelt down by Anzu's bed. "I want to make a good impression, we're meeting all the judges tonight."

"That's what I'm worried about… I didn't think to bring anything really formal." She stared at Ami, "you wouldn't happen to have a dress I could borrow would you?"

She shook her head slowly, "sorry."

Anzu sat up, "that's ok, I'll ask Rei, I know she probably has one that I could borrow." She bit her lower lip, "say Ami, do you know who the judges are?"

"Yes. There's Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, Mai, Charlene, and Duke Devlin. He's Pegasus and Kaiba's new business partner."

"So that's what Duke was keeping from us…" Anzu said softly to herself. She recalled him saying something about he has a new business partner but he wouldn't tell them who it was. Ami looked at her strangely. "Sorry… I know Duke, he's one of my friends."

"Oh I see." Ami glanced around a bit, "I thought we were supposed to have three in a room?"

"Yeah me too…"

"Well I just hope it's not—" Ami's words were cut off as the door swung open.

"Set the bags over there. And be careful, they're imported Louis Vutton," the girl commanded. She removed her sunglasses and raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me I asked for a private room," she said displeased at the fact that Anzu and Ami were in the room with her.

"_Her_," Ami whispered to Anzu.

"Well whatever, I guess you girls will have the pleasure of having me in the room with you," the girl said. She was a tall blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She had a perfect complexion and she wore short-shorts and a tank top with sandals. She dressed like she was going to the beach instead of a modeling competition. "Ami… I didn't expect a book worm like you would be here," she said rather harshly. "I guess this competition just got easier," she smirked. "Good luck though." She walked out the room yelling at the hotel staff not to ruin her luggage.

"Well she's charming," Anzu said sarcastically.

"That's Mia Lockhart. Her parents own a chain of hotels and restaurants in America, and she is the heir to their fortune as soon as they give it all to her. And as you can see, the money has gone to her head."

"How do you know her?" Anzu asked.

"She goes to my school," Ami replied. "I was hoping we wouldn't end up in the same room, but I guess I'm just unlucky," she laughed.

"Well I'm back girls," Mia said announcing her entrance. She looked at Anzu, "I don't think we've met. I'm Mia, but you've probably heard of me." Before Anzu could reply she continued, "I plan to win this competition to further my modeling career. Then I will travel the world, even though I've seen most of it already."

Anzu stopped listening to Mia at that point. She seemed like the type that could talk about herself for hours, and Anzu didn't care what she had to say. She laid back on her bed and looked up to a camera in her face. "I hope she realizes that I'm not listening to her," she whispered into the camera. She glanced over at Ami she had continued unpacking her belongings while listening to her CD player. Anzu smiled a bit, she must have heard Mia's life story many times before.

--

Anzu walked down the corridor of the hotel looking for the suite Rei was in. Rei had told her she was just a few doors down; however she has already mistakenly walked into the wrong room twice. There was only one hour before the dinner with the judges and she didn't have a thing to wear. Well it wasn't like she could get ready even if she wanted to, her roommate, Mia, had been occupying the bathroom for the last two hours. Anzu stopped in front of another room. She was about to knock on the door, but she noticed a 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the doorknob. She sighed, maybe Rei was meditating and didn't want to be interrupted, but this was an emergency, wasn't it? "I think she'll forgive me if I…" she bit her lower lip. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Rei took her meditation very seriously and Anzu didn't want to be the one to disturb her. She gave up and walked back down the hall to her room.

"Did you get to borrow a dress?" Ami asked as soon as she walked back into the room. Ami was fully dressed for the fancy dinner. She wore a pastel blue ankle length gown. The dress had cap-sleeves and had sparkles all over it.

"No. I think my friend is meditating. She's training to become a priestess at the Hikawa Temple." Anzu sat on the bed next to the pile of clothes she went through looking for clothes. "I didn't want to disturb her." She smiled slightly, "I guess I'll have to go looking not so fancy huh?" Ami didn't say anything.

They both looked towards the bathroom when Mia finally stepped out. She ran her fingers through her hair that now had spiral curls pulled up in a beautiful ponytail, with a few strands of loose spiral curls falling to the sides of her face. She wore light make-up, which consisted of pink lip-gloss, with matching pink eye shadow. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror satisfied with the way she looked. "Sorry girls, you can't rush perfection, and I'm as close to perfect as someone can get."

"Are you quite finished yet?" Ami asked softly. "I would like to use the bathroom now."

Mia nodded. Ami stood up and walked into the bathroom, sliding the paper door closed.

"Why aren't you dressed yet, Anna was it?" Mia asked practicing her smile in the mirror.

"Anzu…" she corrected.

"Anzu…right…" Mia stared at her pink pastel dress hanging on a hook by the closet door. "Isn't that dress beautiful? My daddy bought it for me at a Vera Wang fashion show in Paris."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I don't—" Mia cut her off.

"Omigod! I told my maid not to pack this. I've already worn it twice, and that's too many times." Mia glanced at Anzu, "I never wear the same thing twice." She pulled out a white dress from her suitcase and threw it on the bed.

Anzu glanced at the dress and got an idea. "Mia?" she asked kindly. "Could I borrow that dress for tonight?"

Ami walked out of the bathroom with light make-up on and sparkle eye shadow. She also wore clear chandelier earrings. "How do I look?" she spun around slowly.

"Very beautiful Ami," Anzu replied. "Could I borrow that dress Mia," she asked again.

"I would let you honey, but I'm a size two and you look like a ten, possibly a twelve."

Anzu's jaw dropped. She didn't think anyone could possibly be that full of herself. She clenched her fists, trying desperately to contain the anger in her voice. "Could I just try it on?" she asked softly.

Mia shrugged, "fine. Just don't ruin it or anything."

Anzu hurried in the bathroom after snatching the dress off the bed. She wanted to make sure Mia wasn't going to use the bathroom again. After she took a quick shower, she blow-dried her hair to make it fall in place. She stepped into the white dress. It was a backless halter floor length gown with a slight train in the back. The dress had a V-cut in the front but didn't have too low of a cut. The dress clung to every curve on her dancer body. Since she had been dancing for years her body was slim and toned. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she loved the way the dress fit her. She glanced at the small digital clock that hung on the wall; she only had five minutes left, it was time to leave for the party. She slid open the door to the main room. Ami sat on a chair in the corner of the room reading a book. Mia was nowhere in the room, but Anzu didn't care at the moment. She opened the little make-up bag where she kept her jewelry and took out her pair of snowflake crystal earrings with matching necklace. After putting on her jewelry she dug around for a bracelet but gave up when she couldn't find one that matched. "Are you ready to go Ami?"

"Yeah… let me just…" she answered still enwrapped in her book. After she turned the page, she looked up at Anzu. "Omigod Anzu! You look so glamorous."

Anzu blushed, "stop it. You look great too. I think blue is your color."

"Yes, it's my favorite." Ami shook her head, "and to think Mia said you wouldn't fit in that dress."

"Where is the princess?" Anzu started to look through the pairs of tennis shoes that she brought with her, until she found her white high-heeled, strap-sandals with little fake diamonds on the straps.

"She went to the party early." Ami slipped on her clear blue high-heeled shoes. "I wanted to wait for you, so we could go together."

"Thank you so much," Anzu smiled. She then glanced at the clock. "We should go too." She quickly put on some clear lip-gloss and then sprayed perfume on herself. "Ready?"

"Yes. After you…" Ami followed Anzu out the door. They took the elevator downstairs back to the lobby and then walked down the long hallway to the ballroom.

Anzu glanced at herself in the round mirror by the ballroom entrance. She wondered what Kaiba might think of her when he saw her dressed up and not in some school uniform. Her eyes widened, why did she care? She looked around a bit; Ami had apparently already walked into the ballroom without her. Anzu held her dress up a bit and walked casually into the ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. The first thing Anzu noticed was the beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling. On the windows hung white, almost see-through draperies. There were a table full of refreshments and, Anzu could only guess, a family of four playing soft music in the corner. The father sat at the piano, the mother at the harp, and the two girls played the flute. The music made Anzu want to dance, but she contained herself. She glanced around at all the Top Model contestants, not all of them were dressed for a ball. "It really wouldn't have made any difference if I…" she thought to herself.

"Anzu!" Rei called walking over to her. "Where did you get that dress? It beautiful—you're beautiful!"

Anzu blushed, "I borrowed it." Rei was wearing her knee-length, wine-red dress. It was her favorite dress but she only wore it on special occasions. "You look beautiful too."

"Borrowed huh? Are you getting married or something?" Anzu raised one eyebrow. "It's a joke… white dress, borrowing something… never mind," she laughed.

"I would've asked you, but I saw that 'do not disturb' sign on your door. I assumed you were meditating," Anzu smiled.

"Yeah I was… but I would've let you in." Anzu shrugged. "Oh Anzu! I have to tell you. My roommates are priestess' like me."

"Really? That's cool."

"I know, so we get along great." Rei pointed to two girls standing at the refreshments table talking. They both wore the same floor length, strapless gown; except one wore white the other wore black. "They're sisters. The one in the black dress is Kikyo, and she's already a priestess. Her sister is Kagome, and she is a priestess in training like me." She looked back at Anzu, "who are your roommates?"

Anzu pointed to Ami, who was at the moment, talking to Pegasus. "The one talking to Pegasus, her name is Ami and she's really nice. The other is that girl over there talking to Mai," she said without turning around.

"Mia Lockhart is your roommate?" Rei asked. "The one that owns the chain of restaurants and hotels in America?" Anzu nodded. "She's pretty, but I heard she's a real snob."

"She is…" Anzu said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good evening ladies," Pegasus said politely. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for asking Mr. Crawford," Rei said with her trademark smile.

"Please, call me Pegasus," he smiled. "You are Rei, am I correct?"

"Yes. And this is my friend Anzu," she responded.

"Hello," Anzu said softly.

A waiter came by and held out a platter with three drinks in wine glasses. Pegasus picked up two of the drinks and handed them to Rei and Anzu, and then picked up the last one and held it up to them. "Cheers," he smiled.

"Cheers!" Rei said cheerfully.

"Cheers," Anzu said with a smile.

"So tell me about yourself Rei," Pegasus asked as he sipped his drink.

Anzu didn't say much while Rei was telling him her life story. She just listened politely and glanced around the room from time to time. She noticed four girls, one of whom was Mia, were surrounded around Kaiba. Anzu felt a little jealousy in her heart, but wasn't sure why. She looked away and tuned herself back into the conversation Rei was having with Pegasus.

"If you excuse me ladies, I need to handle some business," Pegasus said as he walked away.

Rei shoved Anzu, "why didn't you say anything?"

"I was…" she made the mistake of glancing in Kaiba's direction, "just speechless I guess…"

"Kaiba? You were staring at Kaiba weren't you?" Rei laughed. "Omigod! You have a crush on Seto Kaiba?"

"No! Rei stop laughing," Anzu blushed. "It's not funny."

"Ok…ok…" she said in between her laughter. "Let's go over and introduce ourselves to Mai," she said taking Anzu by the arm.

"…You bring that cute brother of yours around, and we got a deal. Ok Shizuka?" Mai smiled and winked like only she can.

"Ok Mai, good night." Shizuka interlaced her arm with Duke and walked away.

"Rei? Did you know Shizuka would be here with Duke?" Anzu asked.

"I found out earlier," she replied. "There's a rumor that they're dating." Rei tapped Mai on the shoulder. "Excuse me Mai, I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Oh hello _hun_, that's sweet. Wait… you're Rei and Anzu right?" They nodded. "I remember the singing and dancing tape you sent in."

Anzu smiled and looked at her friend, "you sent in _that_ tape?" she asked through her teeth.

"I thought it was cute," Mai smiled. "Well tell me about yourselves."

"I'm training to be a priestess at the Hikawa Temple…" Rei started again to tell her life story to another judge. She never left out any details, but it was never boring, the judges so far enjoyed talking to her.

Anzu, on the other hand just casually looked around the ballroom. She noticed Kaiba wasn't surrounded by his 'fan club' anymore. He stood in the corner of the room and gazed out the window. He looked so handsome that night, he still wore his trademark trench coat, but he wore it well. Anzu wondered what he was thinking about as he stared out at the city. She also let her mind fantasized about herself standing next to him. They would be holding hands and gazing out at the city together, he would take her in his strong arms and promise to never let her go. Then they would romantically kiss—she stopped. What was she thinking? Why did she suddenly have the desire to romanticize about her and Kaiba? Maybe there was something in the Ginger Ale she was drinking. She saw Kaiba turn her way and stare at her. She turned away quickly, but her heart seemed to skip a beat. Why did she feel this way when she thought or looked at him?

"Well if isn't Mr.-CEO himself, Seto Kaiba," Mai teased as Kaiba joined their little circle.

"Mai, I want you to come and meet my roommates. They're standing over there," Rei said leading Mai over to Kagome and Kikyo . Anzu gave her a look that said: 'what are you doing?' Rei just smiled and mouthed: "enjoy."

Anzu was speechless. What could she say to him? She was just daydreaming about him a minute ago, and now he was standing right next to her. What was the problem? She would see him in her class everyday at school. "Hello Kaiba," she said softly.

"Mazaki."

She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't dare look into his eyes. "How are you?" she gave into temptation and looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"Did you want something?" he asked holding her gaze. Anzu shook her head. "You were staring at me for five minutes," he smirked. "I wondered what you wanted."

Anzu stared down into the wine glass she held in her hands, now only half full of Ginger Ale. "I didn't mean to stare Kaiba. I was thinking…"

"Why did you enter this competition Mazaki, I thought you wanted to be a dancer."

Anzu's eyes widened, she had only told her friends about her plans to dance professionally, so how did he know? "I thought it might be fun. Besides, you get to see me in more than just a school uniform," she said in a flirtatious voice. She gasped did she say that out loud? No, she wouldn't let _that_ slip.

Kaiba ran his fingers through Anzu's soft hair. "I'm looking forward to—" he stopped himself. He must have realized what he was saying.

Anzu blushed. She knew what he was going to say, even if he didn't finish his sentence. At least they were getting along. Usually, at school they would be at each other's throats for some reason or another, which often landed them in lunch detention. Tonight however, was different. They talked to each other like they both had a crush on each other but didn't know how to express their feelings to one another.

Kaiba held out his hand. This made Anzu step back, she wasn't sure what he was reaching for. "Would you like to—"

Mia interrupted them, "Seto Kaiba, so this is where you've been hiding yourself." She smiled, "will you dance with me?" she asked pulling Kaiba with her away from Anzu.

"I was…" he glanced at Anzu.

"Go ahead, I'll see you later," Anzu said softly. She sighed; she now knew what he was going to ask her. She glanced at the girls dancing with each other and Pegasus, who would dance with one girl then move on to the next. Then she stared at Kaiba dancing with Mia, she didn't exactly understand her sudden feelings for Kaiba at the moment, but hated Mia for stealing him away from her.

_**So what did you think? Please leave me a Review!**_

_**If you didn't know, I used Ami (Sailor Mercury), Kagome (Inuyasha), and Kikyo (Inuyasha) as characters in my story.**_


	3. The Photo Shoot

**I'm sorry for the long wait for my story everyone. But the truth is that I didn't have Internet for 2 weeks! I know, how did I survive? I almost didn't. LoL. Well I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to Review! Enjoy!**

_The Photo Shoot_

Anzu sat in her room brushing her hair. She had left the party earlier than everyone else, but she didn't let that bother her much. She had showered, changed clothes and now ready for the night to be over.

Anzu picked up the mirror sitting on the dresser next to her and stared into her reflection. "This isn't because I saw Kaiba with his arms around Mia," she told herself. She wanted to believe it, besides why should she care what Kaiba thought of her? She was just another person apart of Yugi's cheering section, according to him. "What did he know? Just because Yugi has friends to turn to at the end of the day, he thinks that makes him weak. Whatever, I could care less about what that stuck-up CEO thinks." Anzu then turned on the radio and scanned through a few stations before one came in perfectly. She nodded her head to the beat of the music; she closed her eyes and let the beat of the music flow through her body. She let her hips swing to the beat of the music, first slowly then in tune with the music. Dancing always cleared her head when something stressed her out. She pictured herself dancing in front of an enormous audience, making up the choreography as she went along. She danced her heart out. The way she popped and locked made her smile; she slowly moved her hips to the floor then rose, still imagining she was performing for an audience. She spun around and posed just as the song ended. She smiled at all the applause she heard after her performance. When she opened her eyes she saw Ami standing in the doorway clapping for her. Anzu shook her head with a little embarrassment, "I was…just…"

"I didn't know you could dance so well Anzu," Ami said with a sincere smile. "Do you think you could teach me?" she giggled.

"Yeah sure." Anzu turned off the radio. "Is the party over?"

"Yes," she said kicking off her shoes. "It started to break up about five minutes ago. Why did you leave so early?"

"I…just…" Anzu didn't have answer, not a good one. She couldn't even make up one. "…Was tired… I guess."

"Oh, I see." Ami sat on her bed and took off her jewelry. "Pegasus suggested we all get some sleep, because we have a big day ahead of us. So ended he the party, and everyone left except for—"

"Hello girls, did you miss me?" Mia asked entering the room.

"Her…" Ami rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"That was a fun party wasn't it?" Mia asked.

"Yes, fun…" Anzu said without much feeling.

"I didn't see you all night Anna, where were hiding yourself?" Mia kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed.

"It's Anzu…"

"Right Anzu, pardon me." She smiled big, showing off her perfect white teeth. "That Seto Kaiba is some charmer…"

Anzu glanced at her slightly; Mia had her full attention now. "Why do you say that?"

Mia stared at her perfectly manicured fingernails as she spoke, "oh just of what he said to me…" she laughed a little. "The competition isn't good. Most of those girls didn't even look like model material. They wouldn't even get into the front door of any modeling agency. Don't you agree Anna?" Anzu didn't respond. "I think so. This is going to be such an easy win; the only problem is waiting all these weeks to become Kaiba Corporation's Next Top Model." Mia let down her hair and her perfect hair full of spiral curls fell perfectly in place. "That Kaiba, he's so cute. Do you know what he asked me?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me…" Anzu grumbled. She didn't even see the need to correct her on the pronunciation of her name.

"He asked me out on a date. He said he'd like to get to know me better. But I said, no Seto… business before pleasure," Mia giggled. Ami walked out of the bathroom just then wearing a white bathrobe. "I'm going to win this competition and get a date with a multi millionaire, what are the odds?" Mia stood up and flaunted into the bathroom.

Ami looked at the bathroom door, and then at Anzu, "what was that about?"

"I don't know…" Anzu shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok. Before I forget, Mai told all of us that she would be leaving mail for us by the door…" Ami glanced at the little table sitting next to the door and in a little basket was a note that read: _Mai Mail. _She opened it. "It says: _be ready at 4 AM for your photo shoot. Dress in black._"

"Great…" Anzu said pulling the covers over her head.

Ami laughed a little, "I'll set my alarm clock."

Anzu gripped her pillow tightly. The words Mia told her were still ringing in her head. _'Kaiba asked me out on a date and I said business before pleasure.'_ "Why would he even ask her out? This was a competition…" she thought to herself. Tonight was defiantly a night she would write in her diary.

Anzu waited until both of her roommates were asleep before she reached into her suitcase and took out her diary with a book light. She sat up and leaned her back against the headboard. She glanced at her roommates one more time, both of them were sound asleep; Ami had fallen asleep while reading a book, while Mia slept with cream on her face and a blindfold. Anzu opened to the entry on the last day of school and found herself reliving that day.

_June 17, 2005_

_Today was an interesting day. It started out normal, with my friends and I walking to school, going to class, eating lunch together and just hanging out together. Anyway, I had an Algebra 2 final to take and I knew it would take me longer to complete than the day allowed, so I asked the teacher if I could stay. He agreed, although the whole time I think he was staring at my legs… ewww… I'm soooooo glad I'm out of his class. I asked Jonouchi if he would walk home with me because I don't like walking home alone, not after those two guys chased me for about 2 blocks… Jonouchi takes Auto shop after school so he didn't mind. Ok so here comes the weird part… So I was waiting for him on the benches near his classroom and he comes out all dirty and greasy (that's not the weird part, coz he always does that). And he starts teasing me with his dirty hands, saying that he's going to ruin my school uniform so I would have to buy another one, and tell my father that we were fooling around. Jonouchi is always doing stupid things like that, it's so annoying sometimes, and today I didn't feel like playing, so I told him NO NOT TODAY! He didn't listen, he started to chase after me and I eventually fell on the ground (clumsy me, I guess that was bound to happen, it does in the movies). He got on top of me and pinned me to the ground, this wasn't the first time he did that to me, in fact I've gotten used to it. I begged him to get off of me, come on; it's disgusting to have Katsuya Jonouchi on top of you full of grease. I guess my plea sounded like a scream or something because the next thing I knew someone pulled him off of me—wait let me change that—the next thing I knew Seto Kaiba pulled him off of me. He helped me up and asked if I was ok. He also yelled at Jonouchi for taking advantage of one of his friends. I laughed at Kaiba telling him we were only playing. He gave me a weird look but still held me in his arms trying to 'protect' me from Jonouchi. It was then (this is the weird part) that I noticed how ripped he was. He wore an opened light blue, sleeveless shirt. OMIGOD! He has a six-pack, and his arms were so strong, I found myself running my fingers over them! So of course Jonouchi was embarrassed and started yelling at Kaiba for ruining our little game, he walked away leaving me in Kaiba's arms. I didn't even care that he was dirty and full of the same grease I was begging Jonouchi to not touch me with. Well anyway, he eventually let me go, but I stayed close to him. I told him I was sorry—I wasn't sure why, it wasn't like I did anything wrong—and he didn't said sorry for ruining my uniform. I stared into his eyes, did I mention that his eyes were so deep and a nice shade of blue, then I touched his chest softly, running my index finger in every crevasse of his ripped chest—why did I do that? Coz he was so ripped—and he stroked my hair, then said: "Mazaki, stop touching me." I jumped back and he just smirked. That's all for now, my momz buggin'—Anzu Mazaki A.K.A. Dance Queen of Domino_

Anzu flipped to a new page and began writing about her experience as a Top Model contestant. She started from the beginning when her mother wouldn't let her hand go, to the time when Mia told her about Kaiba asking her out. Anzu closed her eyes. Why did _that_ bother her so much? Why should she care about anything he did or said? She wiped her cheek, she was crying. "Why am I crying?" she asked herself out loud. She stared down into her diary and her tears fell on top of the words making some of the ink run. Why did she care so much? She couldn't care less about him before, but that last day of school, and tonight when he was about to ask her to dance, didn't that mean anything? He was talking to her so sweetly and flirted with her slightly. But she didn't care; she can't stand him. If that was true, then why did her heart ache when she saw Mia with Kaiba _and_ why was she crying? This wasn't happening, she couldn't possibly start to have feelings for Seto Kaiba, could she? How can he have that kind of effect on her? "No, I won't let him. I'll hate him for making me feel this way," she said to herself. "I'm not going to let him control me." She wiped the tears streaming down her face and placed her diary safely back in her suitcase. She promised herself that she wouldn't give into her feelings for him. This was a competition and she should treat it like one. "Forget Kaiba. Who cares if he likes girls like Mia," she thought to herself. She got comfortable under the blankets and eventually fell asleep.

--:0:--

Ami's alarm clock woke up Anzu around three-fifteen AM. She dragged herself out of bed and turned on the light sitting on the dresser, which made her close her eyes quickly from the blinding sudden light. She stared into her reflection; her hair was a mess and her face still showed signs of tiredness.

"Morning Anzu," Ami said in a cheery voice as she exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a simple black dress with short sleeves.

Anzu couldn't understand how someone could be so happy at three in the morning, but she smiled nonetheless. She didn't get much sleep in the past few hours, she kept waking up from dreams she couldn't remember. Anzu walked into the bathroom and freshened up quickly. Today was the first photo shoot and she needs to make it count, this was a competition and at the end of the day someone would be eliminated.

"Good morning Anna," Mia said as Anzu left the bathroom. "Today is our first photo shoot, and I must perfect my face. Not that it needs anything new," she said with a smug smile and walked into the bathroom, sliding the door behind her.

Anzu rubbed her eyes. "Why was it so hard to say Anzu?" She sat on her bed and dug in her suitcase for any black clothes she had. She pulled out a black long-sleeved, form-fitting sweater, and black denim mini skirt. She slipped on a pair of black ankle socks and took out her pair of black boots that were inches below her knees. Anzu sprayed on a little green-apple scented body spray, then noticed the lovely aroma of breakfast being cooked on the stovetop. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ami frying eggs in a skillet with pancakes being made in a griddle. "It smells so wonderful Ami. Did you cook this for all of us?"

"Yes. Mia, however doesn't want any, she says she only eats nutritious food," Ami shrugged. "So it's just you and me."

Anzu went into the refrigerator and pulled out the milk in a glass pitcher, and then she set it on the dinning room table. The dinning room was on the other side of the kitchen and was secluded from the rest of the hotel room. It had large windows so they could view the whole city. She went through the cabinets and found two glasses that they could use for breakfast; she also set the table for both of them.

Ami walked into the dinning room and set the pancakes, along with the eggs, on the table, then took her seat. "Oh! I forgot the syrup."

"I'll get it," Anzu suggested. After she found the syrup, she heard Mia in the other room singing along with the radio. She wasn't bad. Actually, Anzu had to admit, she was wonderful. She sounded exactly like the pop diva on the radio. "Maybe that's why Kaiba likes her better than…" she cut off her thoughts there. She suddenly remembered the promise she made to herself. "This is a competition Anzu," she told herself softly.

"Anzu? Did you find it?" Ami called from the dinning room.

"Yes. I'm coming!" she called back. "I got a little distracted hearing one of my favorite songs on the radio," she lied.

Ami picked up her glass and held it up to Anzu. "Cheers! Good luck today for the both of us!" she said happily.

Anzu held up her glass filled to the top with milk and pinged her glass. "Good luck to all of us!" she said with the same happy tone Ami had in her voice. They sipped their drinks and started to eat their breakfast, so they could be prepared for the day ahead.

--:0:--

Anzu, along with the rest of the contestants, stood in the gorgeous courtyard full of beautiful roses and lilies, in the back of the hotel. Most of the girls were huddled together because of the coolness of the early morning weather. She noticed Charlene standing with the panel of judges. She didn't see her at the ball the night before. She was beautiful; tall, dark hair, skinny, and had a flawless complexion. Mai was just as beautiful; it was no wonder how they won the contest the previous year.

"Good morning ladies. As you all know, I am Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, and one of the judges. I would like to re-introduce the other judges: Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Mai Kujaku, and introducing Charlene, who no one had the pleasure of meeting last night." Charlene waved. "Now then, I will let Mai and Charlene explain to you why we have asked you out here this early in the morning."

"Thanks hun," Mai said stepping forward. "Well girls today is the big day, it's your first photo shoot. Are you all excited?"

There was murmuring among the group of contestants, then someone spoke up, "Why…are…we…we…out here…so early…" she asked with her teeth chattering.

"Well hun, I wanted a certain effect for the photographs. All of you will be taking two different types of pictures." Mai pointed to the white, stone, decorative, pillars surrounded by roses. "One will be taken over there with the pillars." She winked, "the other is… a duel monster card."

"The Amazon Archer," Charlene cut in. "It was my idea to use sunrise as the background for that photo. Now then, everyone follow me inside so you can get a mini make-over."

--:0:--

Anzu rubbed her forehead. Her eyebrows slightly stung from the hot wax that was used on them. She glanced around at the other contestants standing around socializing while they waited for their turn. She walked over to Rei who was telling a group of girls about her ability to tell fortunes.

"So I told her that she would find true love when she turned twenty one, and one year later she was engaged to be married," Rei smiled.

"Wow… really Rei? Could you tell my fortune as well?" a girl asked with excitement.

"Oh hey Anzu. This is Genie, Faye, Ky-lee, and Lupe," Rei said introducing them to her.

"Anzu huh? Nice to meet you," Genie said nicely. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a bun with a few strands hanging in her face. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged every curve on her body. She also had a long black scarf thrown around her neck.

Faye had short black hair with red streaks. She had light blue eyes. She was a little thinner than the rest of the girls and wore a black button down blouse with black form-fitting pants. Ky-lee had small brown eyes with shoulder length, black hair. She wore an Asian style, black, silk dress with slits on both sides showing off her legs. Lupe was the shortest in the group. She had brown hair with blonde streaks. She wore a black halter top with a black knee length skirt.

"Hello," Anzu said shyly. She wasn't sure why she was so shy, but she assumed it had to do with the fact that her turn for the photo shoot was coming up.

"Anzu Mazaki? You're up." Mai called. Anzu hurried over and Mai smiled at her. "Ok Anzu, I don't want you to be nervous, just show us what you got."

Anzu nodded and took her place. She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but she was going to fake like she did.

"Ready Anzu?" the photographer asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"Ok, cue the fan," the photographer requested. "Alright Anzu, show me who you are."

The sudden gust of air sent shivers up her spine, but she started posing nonetheless. She just tried to copy what she had seen on the cover of magazines and on television. She took a few shots with her smiling, some when she pouted, and some with no expression at all. She just hoped at least one good shot came out of all of that.

"All right, thank you Anzu, you did great," Charlene said with a smile. "Now then, follow me so you can get changed into your Amazon outfit."

--:0:--

Anzu, along with the other contestants waited patiently in the ballroom while the judges talked among themselves. They sat behind a table in the center of the ballroom. By this time Anzu had met every contestant in the contest. She didn't get to know Lara and Noel very well because they seemed like they were just like Mia.

"Welcome back ladies," Pegasus said quieting down the group of contestants.

"Today was your first photo shoot and I want to congratulate all of you for accomplishing that," Mai said standing up. "When I call your name, I want you to tell us of your photo shoot experience, along with why you entered this contest. After you explain that, we will show you your best picture from both of the shoots. But first I'm going to reintroduce my panel of judges: The creator of Duel Monsters, Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford; the winner of last year's contest, and my partner in this fashion world, Charlene; the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin; and of course everyone's favorite CEO, Seto Kaiba." She laughed a little, "Now then, let's get started. We'll start with you Lara. Tell us about your experience and why you entered the contest."

Lara stepped forward from the crowd; she had light brown hair that was in a braid behind her. "Hello," she smiled. "Well truthfully, this wasn't my first photo shoot. I'm in modeling school and have been on many photo shoots. I entered this contest because it's my dream to become a model and travel the world."

"Ok Lara, thank you," Charlene said nodding her head. "Well, you took two series of pictures, and we'll start with the black and gray one with the pillars. So here's your best shot." The picture that came on the flat-screen was of Lara standing in front of one of the pillars with her arms encircled around the pillar and her head turned to the left side as she gazed up to the sky. "I like it. I love that you didn't smile in this picture."

"You look like you're daydreaming," Mai said agreeing with her. "Your lips are big and beautiful, I love this photo."

"I disagree with you Charlene," Duke said quickly. "I think she should be smiling. Then it would look like a daydream."

"She has poise and that what we should be looking for in this picture, and that's what I see in this picture. A girl thinking," Mai retorted.

"I don't think anything is wrong with this picture," Pegasus said. "I'm not sure what you want Duke, but this is a brilliant pose."

"She does need to smile," Kaiba said as he stared at Lara.

"All right," Mai said taking charge. "Next picture. The Amazon Archer; let's see your best shot." The picture that came up on screen was of Lara dressed in a brown fur knee length skirt with a slit on both sides, along with a brown fur bikini top. Her face was tilted away from the camera slightly, and in her hands she held a bow and arrow. "I love it. I especially like the toughness in your face."

"I agree with Mai," Charlene said with a smile. "Your eyebrows are long and perfectly arched. And I love your attitude. Do the men have any problem with this picture?" she challenged staring down the table.

"No," Duke spoke first. "In this one she _should_ have attitude, I just think in the other picture—"

"We're on this picture Duke," Pegasus said cutting him off. "It's perfect, I wouldn't change a thing. What do you think Kaiba?"

"Amazon's are supposed to hate men right? She captured that hatred in this picture," he responded.

"Thank you Lara," Mai smiled. "Now then, lets have Genie. I like that name."

Genie stepped forward. "Thank you," she said returning her smile. "Let me just say it's an honor to be here in Tokyo, and in your presents." Genie heard comments from the group of girls behind her, but she didn't care, she didn't enter the contest to make friends. She placed her arms behind her back and interlaced her fingers. "Now then about my experience… I didn't mind the photo shoot at all. I'm not camera shy at all, actually taking pictures is a hobby of mine." She paused briefly. "The reason I entered this contest is for my five year old sister Lola. I want her to have some money for college."

"That's very sweet Genie. Now let's look at your best shot of the black and white photo," Charlene said, then stared at the screen. The picture that came up on the screen was a close up of Genie smiling into the camera as she held her scarf in her hands. "I like this picture."

"Yes, you look very sweet in this picture," Mai added.

"You have a lovely smile Genie," Pegasus smiled.

"Forget that. Look at her body! It's hot!" Duke yelled.

"You'll have to excuse him Genie, he's still a teenager…" Pegasus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Next picture please," Mai requested. The picture that came up on screen was of Genie standing forward but looking to the right side of her, giving her a side profile view. Her hair blew behind her, catching the rays of the early morning sun perfectly. "I love the effect."

"I do too. I just wish I could see your face a little more clearer," Charlene glanced at the picture then at Genie. "No, never mind. I like it as is. What do the boys think?"

"I think—"

"We know what you think Devlin," Pegasus said cutting him off. "This is a great picture Genie, I wouldn't change a thing."

"You look like a huntress to me," Kaiba smirked.

"Can I comment on the picture?" Duke asked sarcastically.

"No," Mai teased. "Thank you Genie. Now then, I would like to see Kikyo."

She emerged from the crowd of contestants and stood before the judges. "Good afternoon," she said politely.

"Good afternoon," Mai smiled.

"The reason I entered this contest was to help my family financially. My sister Kagome suggested we enter the contest, she felt the prize money will give us the financial support we need. Our parents were against it at first, they didn't want us to become rich and forget our duties as priestess' at our family shrine," she sighed, lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "About the photo shoot, it was fine. The only problem I experienced was the Amazon costume, it was a little uncomfortable."

"Yes that'll happen," Charlene snickered. "That was a touching story Kikyo. Now let's see your best shot." The picture that came on screen was of Kikyo holding onto one of the pillars slightly as she gazed down toward the ground. A slight smile could be seen coming from her lips. "I love it. That's all I can say. Love it…love it…love it."

"Yes, I do as well," Pegasus smiled. "Your expression is very simple, yet it makes me wonder what is making you smile in this picture."

"I like it also, I think you have a beautiful face," Duke smile. "What about you Kaiba, what do you think?"

"…yeah, it's a good picture," he replied simply.

"I think your face is very mature for… how old are you?" Mai asked.

"Nineteen."

"You look like you could be older than nineteen. Nonetheless it's a wonderful shot of you. Let's look at the next one shall we?" The picture that came up on the screen was of Kikyo standing in a perfect archer's stance. Her body was facing the camera, but her bow and arrow were aimed to the left, as if there was a target off in the distance. "This is a great shot of you. I think I remember you telling me about your archery skills at the ball," Mai smiled happily. "I really see that here."

"Love it," Charlene said simply. "It's all I can say," she shrugged.

"Yes, I love it too." Pegasus nodded in agreement.

"Huh-hun, great picture. Nice body too," Duke smiled. The rest of the judges sighed in unison. "What?"

"Thank you Kikyo." Mai glanced at her list, "Now let's have Mia.

Mia pushed her way through the crowd making Ami almost fall to the floor. "Hello everyone," she smiled showing off her perfect teeth. "Seto…" she winked.

"Hello," the judges said in unison.

"My experience… well I believe we are all destined for something, and I believe that I was destined to be a famous model. I'm in the media and public eye a lot so I'm used to camera flashes and posing, so the photo shoot went great for me."

"Thank you for that Mia," Charlene smiled. "Let's see your best shot." The picture that came on the screen showed Mia touching the pillar with one hand and staring at it as if she was studying it. Her hair blew behind her perfectly, as if she was an angel in a dream. "I love it. You look so beautiful."

"Yes, this is a wonderful pose," Pegasus said as he stared at the photo.

"I like that it's a close up shot," Mai agreed. "You take pictures beautifully."

"Yeah I agree," Duke smiled. "What about you Kaiba?"

He didn't look up from the table. "It's great…"

"Alright. Let's see the next picture," Mai requested. The picture that came on screen was Mia in the Amazon outfit facing the camera with an expressionless face. She held the bow in one hand and the arrow in another. "Everything in this picture is flawless."

"Yes, flawless," Pegasus agreed. "Very nice."

Duke nodded in agreement, "yes, flawless."

"Thank you Mia," Charlene smiled. "Ok, let's have…" she glanced down at her list of contestants. "Ami. Please tell us of your experience and why you entered the contest."

Ami stepped forward slowly, then stood perfectly upright in front of the judges. "Hello," she said sweetly. "Well, let's see… I was a little nervous during the photo shoot. I wasn't sure what to do, but I did try my hardest. The reason I entered the contest was because my friend wanted us to enter together, just for fun. But… she didn't make the cut and she insisted that I go without her no matter how much I refused to go without her."

"That's very humble of you Ami," Pegasus said to her. "Let's see your best shot." The picture that came on screen was of Ami stood with her body turned to the pillars and her face turned towards the camera, a smile was curled around her lips. Her hands were on one of the pillars gently touching the vines that grew down it. "I really like this one Ami. You look so innocent."

"Yes, I like it too," Mai smiled. "Even though Pegasus took my lines… It looks like you saw someone you've been waiting for. It's great."

"Yes, you look wonderful Ami. You look so much older in your picture…" Charlene said as she glanced back and forth between the picture and Ami.

"I agree, you do look older in the picture. How old are you?" Duke asked.

"Sixteen," Ami replied.

"Sixteen?" Charlene asked surprised. "Your face is so mature. But that's not a bad thing. Ok let's look at the next one." The picture that came onscreen was of Ami posed as if she was trying to get her arrow ready in her bow. The way the sun rose in the background made the picture perfect. "I like this one as well. It looks like you are really trying to ready your bow."

"She probably was," Duke snickered. "It's great."

"I love it. You're very good for a beginner. This picture makes me think you had training before this competition," Pegasus smiled.

"Yes, I love it," Mai smiled. "What do you think Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked up, and then glanced at the picture. "It's great…"

"A man of a few words?" Mai laughed. "Thank you Ami. Now let's have Anzu."

Anzu swallowed hard, then made her way through the crowd to stand before the judges. "Hello," she said with a nervous smile. "I liked the photo shoot. I wasn't sure what to do, but I tried my best. The reason I tried out for this competition was because my friend Rei wanted me to."

"Ok Anzu," Mai smiled. "But tell me something, why did you leave the party so soon? I didn't get to know you at all."

"Well… I…" Anzu glanced at Kaiba. 'Don't say Kaiba… don't say Kaiba…' she repeated to herself. "…I was tired. The night before, I didn't get much sleep; I was too excited about coming here. I know I should have stayed but I just couldn't…" she lied.

"I see. Well, let's look at your best shot," Mai said turning to the screen. Anzu stood there in-between the two pillars with a slightly angry look on her face. Her arms were bent at the elbows with each of her palms against both pillars. "I love it. You have such a nice body Anzu."

"Yes, very sexy. I love your face, and your pose, everything." Charlene glanced at the picture then at Anzu, "I love your body. I would actually like to see more of your body. It's nice and toned."

"I agree with the ladies. I think you have a wonderful shape and beautiful face. I remember looking at your tape Anzu, I wish you would have stayed at the ball last night," Pegasus said with his trademark smile.

"Yeah Anzu, you have a great body," Duke smiled. "What do you think Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared at her picture for a minute before he responded, "she's beautiful," he said finally.

Anzu's heart forgot to beat. Did he say what she thought he just said? Beautiful? 'This is a competition Anzu, he only likes your picture, not you,' she told herself. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Well then, let's see the next one," Mai requested. Anzu held the bow and arrow in her hands with her body faced to the camera. Her facial expression was simple. Her eyes were staring off to the right side and partly down. She almost looked like the exact replica of the Duel Monster card. "There we go, now we can see your beautiful figure. Your body was made for skimpy outfits like this."

Charlene giggled, "Mai, you're too much… Anyway Anzu, I love this picture. You photograph wonderfully."

"You look wonderful in this picture Anzu," Pegasus smiled. "You look like the Duel Monster card. Can I get a split screen with the Amazon Archer?" When the picture came onscreen, it was plain to see that she was in same pose as the card. Pegasus tilted his head, "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yes," Duke agreed. "I can see her in all different kinds of magazines. What do you think Ki'?"

"First of all, don't call me Ki'," Kaiba said giving him the evil eye. "She looks good…"

"Good? Don't you mean beautiful Ki'?" Duke teased. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Anzu blushed. The way Kaiba gawked at her picture made her feel on cloud nine. 'No—the way the _judges_ looked at her picture, not Kaiba,' she tried to convince herself. Something about him, the way he said beautiful, he didn't say anything like that to the other contestants, even Mia. Was she special? A slight smile curved around her lips, even though she wanted to keep her feelings in check, she couldn't help what her heart was telling her: she was starting to really like that stuck up CEO.

* * *

**Ok everyone… I'm going to end it here. Only because I haven't updated in a while and I don't want all my loyal readers to forget about my story. I'm sorry if this makes you mad, but I will update as soon as I can. Just give me time. Don't forget to review!**


	4. The First Elimination

**I'm so sorry for keeping all my loyal readers waiting. But I was kicked off of FanFictionDotNet for writing a song fic. (Note to self—don't write a Yu-gi-oh version of "Trapped in the Closet") So for a week I couldn't update. Well now that I'm back I can thank you all for the reviews. I feel so happy to have so many. Thank you so much readers! I mean that. This Chapter is a little short, but I will update in a week. I promise. I think you will like this Chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The First Elimination_

"Thank you Anzu," Mai said nodding her head with a smile. "Now then, where were we?" She ran her index finger down her list until she found her place. "Ky-lee," she looked up. "Please step forward."

Ky-lee made her way through the crowd and stood before all the judges. "Hello."

"Please tell us of your experience and why you entered the contest," Charlene requested.

"Yes. Well…" she glanced at the floor nervously. "I entered the contest because I really enjoyed the show last year, and my friends told me I should enter, so I did." She giggled a little, "I'm sorry… it's just, I'm so happy to meet you…" She took a quick breath. "Ok. About the photo shoot, I enjoyed it! And I also liked the make-over I got!" she smiled.

"We're happy to meet you too Ky-lee," Charlene said returning her smile. "Let's check out your best shot." The picture that came onscreen was of Ky-lee standing in between the pillars in her Asian style dress. She held her dress up slightly as she gazed down at the ground. Her bare leg could be seen peeping through the dress, and a slight smile could be seen on her lips. "Well I have to say that I like your choice in clothes. I love your dress, but I'm a little disappointed in your pose."

"How can you say that? It's a great picture," Duke snapped.

"Duke, I'm going to have to agree with Charlene," Mai said calmly as she stared at the picture. "I think she should be looking at the camera, and if she chose not to, she should only do a side profile pose."

"Mai, this shot is wonderful. She looks like she's about to step into water," Pegasus said, backing up Duke.

"But her forehead is in the way, do you not understand?" Charlene countered. "Look, she's beautiful, but this is a bad picture. I wouldn't advise her to put it in her portfolio."

"Come on girls…" Duke rolled his eyes. "What do you think Ki'."

"I've already warned you about that Devlin." Kaiba gave him the evil eye again. "Honestly, I think we've found our first elimination."

The room went silent for a moment. Each one of the contestants didn't dare to move or speak. Ky-lee was the one who was hurt the most. Everyone's picture before her was good, wonderful, or beautiful, but _hers_ was elimination material.

"Let's see the next one," Mai requested. The picture that came on screen was of Ky-lee dressed in the Amazon Archer costume, which consisted of a brown, fur bathing suit-style top, along with a brown, fur skirt that had slits on both sides. In the picture, Ky-lee's face displayed anger as she stared at the camera like she was hunting it. She held her bow in one hand and reached behind her back for the quiver that held the arrows. "Well I'm happy to see your beautiful face in this picture, however, this is a mistake new models make all the time. You see, with your arm up like that, it makes the picture look disproportioned. Most all models don't have their arm that close to their face," she explained.

"I have to agree with Charlene," Pegasus said surprisingly.

"What was that?" She held her ear and leaned towards him. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

"I agree with you Charlene," he repeated. "Beginner models do make that mistake."

Mai nodded, "Yeah, hun."

"Yeah Ky-lee, I can't protect you with this one. I do like your facial expression and everything; it's just the position your arm is in," Duke said as he stared at the picture on the flat-screen monitor.

"I don't think so Ky-lee," Kaiba said as he stared at her. "You have the body shape, but not the poses, and it doesn't even seem like you have the confidence to be the next Top Model."

Ky-lee then stepped back into the crowd of contestants. She made sure to stand in the back so the judges wouldn't see the tears coming from her eyes.

"Next we have Faye. Would you please step forward?" Mai requested.

Faye emerged from the crowd and stood before the judges. She smiled and started to explain why she entered the contest. "Well I'm a fan of the show so I decided to try out. I didn't think I would make it this far, but here I am!" she said excitedly. "I had a lot of fun doing the photo shoot, and I want to thank you Mai and Charlene for helping me."

"Your welcome," Mai nodded. "Let's check out your best shot." In the picture Faye sat on the ground with her back leaning against one of the pillars. Her face was turned towards the camera, however her body was in side profile view. Her arms rested on her raised knees, and the wind made her short hair blow slightly. "I like it. I love that you have done what no one has done so far. You chose to sit on the ground."

"I agree. I think this is a great pose Faye," Pegasus said with his trademark smile.

Charlene nodded, "huh-hun. I agree with Pegasus."

"Yeah, it's great," Duke agreed. "What do you think Ki'?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, he had given up on correcting Duke about the way he said his name. "She's really thin, and I think this is a good shot of her."

"Alright, let's see the next one," Charlene requested. The picture that came onscreen was of Faye down on one knee. Her bow was plunged into the ground while she held onto it with one hand. An arrow was tightly gripped in her other hand as she stared into the camera. The sunrise made the picture look perfect. "I love it. It makes you look like an archer goddess."

"I love it too," Mai agreed.

"I think you have a great body type, it's perfect," Pegasus said.

"You definably captured the Amazon's true nature in this picture," Duke said happily.

Kaiba glanced at Duke surprised at the fact he didn't call him Ki'. He brushed it off and stared at the picture on the screen. "You look like a model, but I think you are a little too thin."

"Thank you Faye. Next we'll have… Lupe," Mai said as she stared down at her list.

Lupe stepped from the crowd of contestants and stood before the judges. She chewed gum as she waited for the judges to give her instructions.

"Hello Lupe. Please tell us of your experience, and why you entered this contest," Charlene asked.

Lupe continued to chew her gum. "Well, I entered because I want to be famous. The photo shoot was all right… I guess. The costume was uncomfortable."

"Ok, thank you Lupe. Let's look at your best shot." The picture that came on the flat screen was of Lupe with an open mouth smile. She leaned forward slightly. Her hands were placed on her hips, and the wind blew her hair behind her. "You are very pretty Lupe, and you have an excellent smile, but you show too much teeth. It's too common," Charlene said as she stared at the photo.

"I have to agree partly with Charlene. I think you have a great body and beautiful smile; however, it is too common. To be the Next Top Model, you have to be different," Mai said firmly.

"And your etiquette is not impressive," Pegasus said like he was offended by what she was doing.

"What's wrong with my etiquette?" she asked.

"The gum, Miss. Lupe. That's very irritating," He answered.

She stopped smacking her gum. "Oh… sorry."

"Before Ki' chews her out, how 'bout we look at the next shot." Duke glanced around quickly, "excuse the pun." The next picture that came on the screen was of Lupe dressed in the Amazon outfit. She had the same open mouth smile on her face. Her hand softly touched her face and she held an arrow in her other hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't like it. Too much teeth."

"It's the exact same pose as her other picture." Kaiba shook his head, "I don't think she is…" He turned to the rest of the judges, "How did she make it pass the audition?"

Mai shot him a look, "Kaiba!" She turned back to Lupe who was on the verge of tears. "Thank you Lupe," she said with a smile. She checked off another girl on her list and continued down the list. "Noel. Please step forward."

Noel stepped through the crowd and held her head up high. "Hello everyone. Let's see… part of me wants to be famous, the other part of me wanted to do this for fun. I didn't mind the photo shoot because I know fame has a price."

"Ok, thanks for that Noel. Let's look at your best shot." The picture that came on-screen was a close-up of Noel as she stood in front of one of the pillars. Her fingers were interlaced as her head rested on top of them. She didn't smile but she looked seductive in the picture. "I love it, one of my favorites," Mai smiled.

"Yes, lovely. You look like you're trying to seduce the camera guy," Charlene agreed.

"Yes, I agree with Charlene, lovely," Pegasus stated.

"You can seduce me anytime Noel," Duke teased. "Yeah, I love it."

"It's great. I see a lot of expression in your face," Kaiba added.

"Let's see the next one," Charlene requested. The next picture that came on the screen was of Noel with her arm high in the air. She held her bow in the air in triumph, as if she just defeated a long time enemy. Her eyes were open and full of fire and her facial expression was full of power and anger. The orangeish-red glow of the sunrise in the background only fueled the anger in the picture. "Oh! I love this one, the passion in your eyes are just… indescribable. It's perfect."

"I see the fire in your eyes… the feeling of power," Mai smiled. "I feel like you really captured the image of an Amazon."

"Agreed," Pegasus nodded.

"You definitely photo well," Duke smiled. "What do you think Ki'?"

Kaiba leered at Duke; he hated that nickname 'Ki' and the way he acted. He acted like they were supposed to be old friends or something; it was irritating. "You are very photogenic," he said to Noel.

"Very good, we're moving along. Thank you Noel," Mai smiled. "Let's have Rei. Step forward please."

Rei stepped through the crowd quickly, obviously excited for it to finally be her turn. "Hello," she said in a cheery high-pitched tone. "I'm so happy to be here and meet all of you. I watch the show all the time, so I'm a really big fan. I had a fun time posing for the camera. I…um…had a little trouble with the first couple shots, but then I became comfortable."

"We are happy to meet you also Rei." Pegasus smiled, "I had a really nice time getting to know you, you are a very interesting girl Rei." He stared over at the screen. "Let's see your best shot." Rei stood in between the pillars holding a single rose in her hands with a look of sorrow on her face. "Tell me why you look as if you are about to cry."

Rei stared at the photo for a minute before she answered. "When I was younger my grandmother gave me a rose before she died…" She continued to stare at the photo. "I was trying not to cry when the photographer asked me to hold the rose." She glanced at the judges. "I didn't think this would be the picture they would keep."

"I see," Pegasus said softly. "I do like this picture of you. And I would like you to thank you for sharing something personal with us."

"I like it too. It shows true emotion," Charlene said as she stared at the picture.

"I love that you let your true emotions show," Mai said with a smile.

"I didn't think someone as strong as you could show such emotion," stated Duke. "The way you talked about your life last night, you seemed like a strong girl who couldn't ever cry."

"I agree with Devlin," Kaiba said surprisingly. "You don't seem like the type that would cry."

"Let's take a look at the Amazon one," Mai requested. The picture that came on screen was of Rei in side profile view. She was down on one knee and held the bow in her hand perfectly. Her arm was perfectly strait, just like the arrow she held in the opposite hand. "I do enjoy this picture very much. I love your body shape, and your long hair. It's wonderful."

"I agree with Mai," Pegasus nodded. "Your pose is perfect, your body, everything, wonderful."

"Yes, I love it," Charlene smiled. "Very photogenic."

"Yes very s—"

"Let's have our last model Kagome. Please come forward," Mai requested cutting Duke off. "Thank you Rei," she added.

Kagome emerged from the crowd slowly. She smiled at the panel of judges before her. "Hello everyone," she said with full confidence in her voice. "I'm so happy to be here. I entered this contest with my sister Kikyo because of our family's financial situation, but also because I want to become a model. Oh! And I enjoyed the photo shoot, of course."

"Thank you Kagome," Mai smiled. "Now then here's your best shot." The picture that came on the screen was of Kagome standing in front of one of the pillars with a slight smile across the face. She had a small strand of her long hair wrapped around her index finger. "I like it. It's very different from every other picture."

"No, I think she shouldn't have used her hair in this picture. I think it takes away from the model," Charlene shook her head.

"I think the hair isn't the problem, I think it's the fact that she smiled. I think that's what throwing you off," Pegasus responded.

"I like it," Duke spoke up. "Only, I'd say she should have an open mouth smile so the picture looks more fun."

"I think you have a nice body Kagome," Kaiba said studying the picture. "Although, this picture is terrible."

"Let's see the next one," Mai requested. The picture that came on screen was of Kagome with an enraged look on her face. Her back faced the camera, but her body was turned in a way that you could see part of her front profile. "Hmmm… I like this one a lot better."

"Yes, I think this one is the best out of the two," Charlene said with a flip of her hair.

"I agree." Pegasus folded his hands politely on the desk. "Now then ladies, if you would please excuse us while we deliberate."

The group of contestants left the ballroom. Everyone unconsciously followed Mia out to the courtyard. Some of the girls worried about the elimination, while others didn't worry at all, so they weren't really paying attention to where they were going; they just followed the crowd.

Anzu didn't care too much; all she cared about was Kaiba. Why did he look at her picture and say it was beautiful? She wasn't sure, but she figured she would find out soon enough...

* * *

The judges sat at the table with pictures of all twelve girls spread out before them. Each of them knew the first elimination was just as hard as the last. Mai held up the first photo. "Lara?"

"Definitely in," Pegasus nodded.

"Yes definitely," Charlene agreed.

"Hmmm… yes, she'll get my vote tonight." Duke turned to Kaiba. "What about you Ki'?"

"Yeah, she's still in," he responded. Kaiba stared down at the picture that held his full attention. It was Anzu. Why his eyes were glued to her picture specially? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't help it. He shook his head, trying to get him out of the little trance he was in. Why did he have to say she was beautiful? Where did that thought even come from? Was it last night at the party? 'She was wearing that dress, and it was beautiful on her…' Kaiba thought to himself. 'Shit what am I saying? I hate that girl, she's too perky, and stubborn, and always talking about friendships, and thinking she could talk down to me.' Kaiba glanced at Mia's picture that laid on the edge of the table. He had danced with her last night, only because Anzu…

* * *

_Flashback_

"Anzu would you like to—" Kaiba watched her step back as if she was afraid of what he might do to her.

"Seto Kaiba! So this is where you have been hiding yourself. Oh please dance with me," Mia pleaded.

He gave her a slight glare. "I was just…" 'Why does she keep—' Kaiba's thoughts were cut off by Anzu's voice.

"Go ahead, I'll see you later."

What she said confused him, regardless, Kaiba reluctantly walked away with Mia hanging on his arm. He glanced back at Anzu; she was just standing there watching him walk away. Why did she let him go so quickly? 'I guess she's not the type to argue, only when it comes to me,' he thought to himself with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm enjoying this too Seto." Mia said, mistaking his smile for her. "Oh, looks like Anna's leaving. I wonder why?"

Kaiba glanced at the door. All he saw was train of Anzu's white dress as she left the ballroom. He stared back at the girl he was dancing with. She had become even closer than she had before, by stroking his chest softly. "Mia? Do you think we could put business before pleasure?"

Mia snatched her hand back quickly, as if she didn't realize what she was doing. "I'm sorry Seto. Of course we can." She placed her hand back on his shoulder. "She probably went to go call her boyfriend," she suddenly blurted out.

Kaiba snapped his head back around. "What?"

"Anna, she probably went to call her boyfriend," she repeated. "I'm one of her roommates and today all she kept talking about was her boyfriend. I kinda feel sorry for her." She sighed, "She kept saying how she missed him so much… What was his name? It started with a J…or um…?"

"J?" Kaiba whispered. He thought back to the last day of school, he had seen her with… "The mutt." He let go of Mia. "Jonouchi?" he asked.

"That's it! Katsuya Jonouchi! She told Ami and I that her boyfriend didn't want her to leave, and that they have been secretly going out so her parents wouldn't find out," Mia smiled. "I guess she's taken."

"I see," Kaiba responded. He didn't think Anzu would ever stoop so low as go out with a mutt, but what did he care? She belongs with one of her loser friends.

"She told us that she's so deeply in love with him and that after the competition that she would marry him." Mia laughed a little, "she even told us that she has had sex with him. I guess they really must be in love?" She covered her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry Seto. I just broke the girls-code-of-silence. You can't let her know that I told you. It's just that you're so easy to talk to Seto and—"

Kaiba cut her off there, "I won't. Excuse me, I need a drink," he said as he walked away.

"Ki'? Ki'? SETO KAIBA!"

Kaiba returned his thoughts to where they were supposed to be; focusing on the competition. Duke calling him Ki' was really irritating. "What?" he snapped.

The panel of judges leaned in the opposite direction. "What's your problem?" Duke asked first.

"We need to know who you feel should get eliminated," Mai said quickly, not feeding into Kaiba's bad mood.

Kaiba shook his head. He made a mental note not to ever daydream about some girl he had no interest in at all.

"Anzu?" Duke laughed. "Oh that's why you weren't paying attention, you were thinking about Anzu."

"Shut it Devlin!" Kaiba grumbled.

"It's true!" He crossed his arms. "Well if you want to ask her out—"

"Boys?" Charlene asked taking charge. "Could we discuss our teenage hormones later? We need to keep focused on with the competition. Now then, we are trying to decide whether if we should keep it _Next Top Model_ or _Models_, like last year's contest."

Duke shifted in his seat. "Do we have to decide now?"

"Yes, it would only be fair," Mai responded. "I say yes. I think it would be easier to pick two, rather than one."

"I thought we agreed that we would change the rules from last year?" Kaiba inquired.

"Yes, that is true Kaiba, but to pick from these twelve girls?" Charlene asked. "I say we have two winners."

"I think we should just pick one, the competition will be more fierce," Duke stated.

"I agree with Devlin. In the end, there should only be one person on top," Kaiba said.

The panel of judges turned to Pegasus. "Well, I choose to have two winners. I'll even put up the extra five hundred grand for the winner." Pegasus sat back and waited for a response.

* * *

"So who do you think is going to get eliminated first?" Noel asked as she gazed up at the moonless sky.

"Let's not worry about that," Genie said as she stepped to the center of their circle.

"But one of us is going to be leaving Genie," Ky-lee whined. "I would hate it if it were me."

Anzu rested her head on Rei's shoulder. She was exhausted from the photo shoot and the lack of sleep she received the night before. She wondered about her feelings for Kaiba. Where they real? Was it the way he said _beautiful_ or was it a combination of both? She wasn't sure and she didn't like being confused by her own feelings. "Rei?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you do a fire reading for me?"

"Sure. What are you uncertain about?" Rei glanced at her. "I'm not going to do a reading about who's winning the contest."

Anzu shook her head. "I don't care about that." She sat up and stared at her friend. "I want to know about… about… just a general reading…"

"Then that means it's about love," Rei laughed a little. "You can't hide anything from me Anzu. So who's the guy?"

"I didn't say anything about it being a question about love."

"You don't have to." Rei placed her arm around her. "I can sense these things." She narrowed her eyes. "So who's the guy? You can tell me."

Anzu hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should confess the truth about Kaiba or just keep up her lie. She sighed; it was only a matter of time before she found out anyway. "Well… don't laugh. But it's—"

"Hello Anna!" Mia said cheerfully hanging on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?" she asked referring to Rei.

"Just fine Mia."

"So Anna, tell me. Who do you think is going to get cut first?" Before Anzu could answer, Mia continued, "Honestly, I think Ami will be the first one eliminated. Only because she's shorter than everyone else, and everyone knows models have to at least be five-nine to six feet."

"But the judges liked her photos, both of them," Rei answered in Ami's defense.

"Hmm… well if you think so." Mia glanced at the entrance to the hotel. "I guess it's time for us to find out." Mia flaunted away with the crowd of contestants. "Come on Anna!" she called.

Anzu shook her head. "Why is she acting like she's my friend?"

"Not sure," Rei replied. "Come on." She stood up and Anzu followed her back into the hotel.

When the contestants walked into the ballroom they saw Mai and Charlene standing in front of the table with portfolio folders in their arms. "Welcome back ladies," Mai greeted them.

"We have some exciting news for all of you. We have changed the rules slightly." Charlene cleared her throat. "We have decided to have two Top Models instead of just one. We just decided that it will be easier to narrow it down to two girls instead of one."

"The competition is still fierce, except now all of you are fighting for two spots instead of one," Mai stated. "Now then, it's time for the moment of truth. I have twelve beautiful girls in front of me, however Charlene and I only hold eleven photos."

"The two winners will each receive a two year, five hundred thousand dollar contract with Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corporation, and with Duke Devlin's company: The Black Crown." Charlene paused. "Lara." She walked up and received her photo from Charlene. "Congratulations, you are still in running to become the Next Top Model."

"Kikyo." Mai smiled. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model. Kikyo stepped up and took her photo.

"Genie." Charlene smiled. "Congratulations." Genie received her photo and smiled.

"Ami." Mai smiled and handed her the photo. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Anzu." Charlene smiled. "Congratulations."

Anzu took her picture and glanced at Kaiba, he didn't look at her. 'Why isn't he looking at me?' she thought to herself.

"Rei." Mai smiled as she handed her the portfolio. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Mia." Charlene said with a smile. "Congratulations." Mia took her portfolio proudly.

"Faye." Mai said with a smile. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to be in the Next Top Model."

"Noel." Charlene smiled. "Congratulations."

"Kagome." Mai smiled. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model.

"Will Ky-lee and Lupe step forward please," Charlene inquired. "I have only one picture in my hand." She addressed Ky-lee first. "Ky-lee. Although you have the body to be the Next Top Model, your first photo shoot wasn't good. And in this business, you are either in, or you are out." She turned to Lupe. "You definitely have the body, but not the height to become the Next Top Model. Your smile is too common and a model must have good etiquette and we didn't see that today." She paused. "Ky-lee… Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Lupe. You must pack your things, and return to your home town," Mai said softly.

Lupe nodded. "Thank you for this opportunity." She wiped the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and left the ballroom. Genie went after her, and the rest of the contestants could hear Lupe crying in the hall.

"Alright ladies. The realization of this competition is here. Congratulations to all of you who have made it past the first elimination," Mai said sincerely. "Now then everyone get some well deserved sleep. We will see you in the morning."

_--:0:--_

While Anzu waited for _princess_ Mia to finish in the bathroom, she rested on her bed staring up at the ceiling. When she thought of Kaiba her heart fluttered like she was in love or something. How could she possibly love Kaiba? She doesn't even know him very well. Yet, maybe, just maybe, deep in her heart, she had always had a thing for him, but why? "He's a stubborn, never smiling, know-it-all CEO that thinks he can talk down to me. Just because I have good friends and he doesn't. What do I care?"

"Who's a stubborn, never smiling, know-it-all CEO…" Ami covered her mouth. "I'm sorry for ease dropping."

Anzu rolled over. "You weren't. I was talking out loud."

Ami sat down on the edge of the bed. "Were you talking about Kaiba? He's the only CEO I can think of."

"Yeah. We go to school together."

"I know that. Do you dislike him or something?" Ami asked softly.

"I don't know anymore…" Anzu groaned. "I wish I knew. He's making me feel…"

"Oh! You have a crush on him!"

"I don't know…" Anzu buried her face in the pillow. She _did_ like Kaiba, but why? How did he have that kind of affect on her? "He didn't even look at me tonight…"

"Hello girls!" Mia said cheerfully as she exited the bathroom. She plopped on the bed. "What are you girls talking about? Isn't it amazing that we made it? Well I guess I should say _you_ Ami." Ami sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Anzu asked.

"I'm just trying to make her stronger Anna. Don't worry, she'll thank me in the long run." Mia stood up and laid in her own bed. "Do you want to know what Seto mouthed to me during the eliminations?" Before Anzu could speak, Mia continued, "he told me that… oh never mind… I really should keep it between us."

"Great…" Anzu grumbled. She could care less. Why was she trying to kid herself? She liked Kaiba, a lot. Maybe she knew deep in her heart, that she had no chance with him and that was why she suppressed her feelings for so long. She rolled over on her side that faced away from Mia. Kaiba liked girls like Mia, or so it seemed to Anzu. 'If he likes Mia, then I should be happy for them…' A tear fell out her eye, and she wiped her nose. '…And if I'm truly starting to love him, then I have to…let…him…go…'

Anzu tried not to burst into tears; she didn't want to let anyone see her crying. Even if she couldn't admit to anyone how she felt, on the inside, her heart was slowly breaking.

**

* * *

**

**Awww… poor Anzu. I felt so bad writing this, but I was trying to think of how she would feel if someone she loved was becoming farther and farther away from her heart. Don't you just Hate Mia? Well don't forget to leave me a _Review!_ Coz you know I love them! Thank you.**

**Sorry _Mystical Aquafina_ but I have plans for Mia, so I can't eliminate her first. So you'll just have to hate her for a few more chapters. **


	5. A Trip to the Spa

**Hello All! Did you notice the update date? One day ahead of schedule, how's that for picking up the pace Lily? (just kidding) Anyways, thank you everyone for reviewing for my story… wow 52 by chapter 4! That makes me excited! I didn't expect that much! Well, back to the story. Enjoy!**

**Oh and _Sweet-Lia _don't worry I thought describing every girl was a bit much too. When I first started writing it… it seemed like a good idea… oh well I changed it up a bit. Thanks for being honest.**

* * *

_A Trip to the Spa_

Anzu lay awake in her bed unable to sleep. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours. She tried shifting positions, sleeping on the opposite end of the bed, but nothing worked. She couldn't get to sleep, and it was almost daylight. She didn't dare look at the clock, but she couldn't fight the urge any longer; it read: 4:47AM in digital red letters. Why was this happing to her? She only entered the contest for fun, except now all she felt was heartbreak.

Anzu crawled out of bed. She somehow worked her way into the dinning room, even in her disarrayed state, without waking her roommates. She sat down at the table and stared out into the almost morning sky. She debated whether or not she should call someone. "It's early," she said to herself softly. She rested her head on the table. Even if she did call someone, what would she say? She's in love with Seto Kaiba and that she can't stand to see him with someone else? How would that sound? She glanced at the small room with the telephone in it. That little room held her only connection with her loved ones in Domino.

Anzu reluctantly got up from the table and went into the small room. She closed the door slowly, and then sat down in the cushioned chair. She stared at the phone for a moment before she truly got the courage to pick up the phone. She dialed the first number that came to her head, and she wasn't even sure whom she dialed. "Hello?"

"Hello?" a tired voice asked on the other end of the phone line.

"Yugi? I'm sorry that I'm calling so early, but I needed someone to talk to."

"That's ok… I was just… sleeping…" he yawned. "What's up?"

"I just needed someone to talk to… I miss you guys…" she replied softly.

He yawned again, "huh-hun. We miss you too Anzu. Have you done the photo shoots yet?"

"Yes. I made it past the first round. But—"

"That's great Anzu! I'm so happy for you!" Yugi tried to say in his normal cheery voice but was stopped by another yawn. "Jonouchi's sleeping over, do you wanna talk to him to?"

"Sure." Anzu smiled. She was already starting to feel more like herself again just by talking to one of her best friends. She wanted to tell them about Kaiba, but her instant gratification of being happy at this moment held her back.

"Hello?" A tired, deep voice came over the phone.

"Jonouchi? How are you?"

"Fine. Yugi says you made it past the first elimination. Good for you," he said sincerely.

'_Do you want to know what Seto said to me during the eliminations…no I should just keep it between us…'_ That word: _eliminations_, struck bad memories of the night before. Ami had heard her crying over the running bathwater, but, thankfully for Anzu, she didn't push and ask what was bothering her. Anzu had cried most of the night silently to herself over Kaiba… That sad feeling of rejection came over her heart again and she cried into the phone. "Thanks." Somehow she had managed to utter out words that made sense through her crying.

"Umm… Anzu? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. He had apparently picked up another phone in house. Anzu didn't respond. "What are you crying about Anzu? You can tell us."

Anzu curled in a ball and sobbed into the phone. "I…can't…tell…you…"

"Why can't you tell us?" Jonouchi asked.

"I…just…can't…" Anzu shook her head. "I…I'm…just so miserable here…I want to come back to Domino…I want to quit."

"Quit?" they said together.

"That doesn't sound like the Anzu we know!" Jonouchi said with obvious disbelief in his voice.

"Anzu. Whatever is going on we know you can handle it. You are so strong when it comes to being there through thick and thin," Yugi said proudly. "You were the one who always reminded us about friendship. You drew the symbol of our friendship on the back of our hands, remember?"

"I remember… but this is different…" she replied.

"However _different_ it is Anzu, we know you can pull through," Jonouchi said with excitement in his voice.

Anzu smiled. They were right, she was never one to quit because things weren't going her way. This was a competition and she should treat it like one, leaving all her feelings aside, no matter how much it tore her up on the inside. "Thanks you guys, I feel so much better. I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too Anzu," Yugi said shyly. "Good luck!"

"Yeah Anzu, don't let money bags get you down alright? Duke is on our side," Jonouchi laughed. "Oh… and good luck!"

"Thanks. I love you guys. Bye." Anzu hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. She had her friends behind her, that's all that mattered. In time she would forget about Seto Kaiba, but until then, she would just have to suffer through her heartache.

Anzu stared at the crack underneath the door and noticed a shadow pass by. Was someone listening to her conversation? She jumped up and swung open the door. Nobody was there. She peered around the corner and into the kitchen; no one was there. She shrugged and went back to bed. She pulled her diary out from under her bed and began writing about her love for Kaiba. The words poured from her pen as she wrote her deepest secrets into the pages of a book her mother had given to her to Christmas. She always kept it close to her and well hidden from those who didn't have permission to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in love with Seto Kaiba. Yes, me! Anzu Mazaki! How did this happen? I've always seemed to have a place for him in my heart, but now, someone—NO—make that Mia Lockhart—has stolen his heart from me. I guess they belong together… they're both rich, and besides Kaiba deserves someone who will do anything for him. I'm not sure what kind of a girlfriend I'd make, seeing how I've never been on an actual date. It's my own fault in a way. I have guy friends and I hang out with them all the time, so I guess most guys think I'm dating one of them. Anyway, I haven't told anyone about my feelings for Kaiba. Well I told Ami, sort of, but she thinks I just have a little innocent crush on him. I wish that was true, I'd get over a crush so easily. But this is love! I know it is! I LOVE SETO KAIBA! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE HIM!_

_O Cupid's Arrow, must you strike me down like this? Why are you making me feel this way?—look at me Diary, I'm quoting my Myth and Folklore class… I must really be in love… why now?_

_That's all for now—Anzu AKA The 'In Love with Seto Kaiba' Dance Queen of Domino._

Anzu closed her diary and stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel much better, but she did feel as if she got a whole lot off her chest. She wondered what she was in store for her in a few hours. The _Mai Mail_ had said to be ready by seven o'clock sharp for a day at the spa. Anzu shook her head, there had to be more to it, she just knew. She wondered if Kaiba was thinking about her or at least thought about her at all since the ball. "He said my picture was beautiful, and he said that to no one else. But why do I still feel so miserable? Because Anzu," she said to herself, "you are in love with a guy that will never love you back." She curled up and gripped her pillow tightly in her hands. She begged her heart to stop feeling this way towards him; that would be the only way she could make through this competition. "Please…just this once…"

_--:0:--_

Anzu stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. So far what the _Mai Mail_ said was true, a simple day at the spa. She and the rest of the contestants, first had massages, followed by receiving a new hairstyle. Anzu couldn't take her eyes off her new hairstyle. Actually there wasn't _that_ much change, the hairdresser had added light brown highlights to accent her dark colored hair, and made her hair softer to touch. She thought the highlights were a little much, but she assumed that was the cost of fame so she would just have to learn to like them. She swayed her hair from side to side; it was soft, she felt like one of those girls in the shampoo commercials. She was so happy that the hairdresser didn't cut her hair, after all she wanted grow it out so it would go past her shoulders. She giggled and adjusted the towel wrapped around her body. Thoughts of Kaiba slipped into her mind no matter how much she tried to push them out. Pictures of him touching her hair at the ball flashed all over the corners of her mind. She softly ran her fingers through the side he touched, it had been washed out the night of the ball but his impression was still with her.

"There you are!" Rei yelled bursting through the door. "Everyone's been looking for you." Rei had received a hair makeover as well. Her normally long uneven hair was now even on all ends. The hairdresser had cut about an inch off, but Rei really didn't seem to mind at all.

"Have they?" she asked dryly.

"Yes," Rei replied with slight annoyance. "Mai and Charlene want us all to be together when we take our sauna."

"I'm sorry Rei," she said softly. "Let's go then."

"Something wrong?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, I was just looking at my new hair style."

"Oh." Rei ran her fingers through her own hair. "She cut mine," she groaned. "Oh well. Come on, everyone's waiting."

Anzu leaned on the wooden walls of the sauna room. The steam was a little uncomfortable at first, but she dealt with it. In it's own strange way, it was relaxing. She adjusted the towel wrapped around her head, and then joined the rest of the contestants little circle. She sat next to Rei and she placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Anzu felt better knowing her best gal pal was always with her.

"Well finally Anzu," Ky-lee teased. "Why do you have to be a lone wolf huh?"

"Girls?" Mai asked loosing the tension that was about to arise in the room. "Do you agree Lupe should have been the first one to go?"

"Yes," Mia spoke first. "It's harder for short models to find work, no matter how beautiful they are. Don't get me wrong, I liked Lupe, she was nice, but I don't think she was strong enough for this business. Modeling is a cutthroat business, and I don't think she realized that when she decided to enter the competition."

"Very well said Mia," Charlene complimented. "When modeling agencies are looking for someone they first look at the height, then the face, then how they walk."

"Would you say height is a problem?" Ami asked.

"Well I wouldn't say height is a problem as long as the model has something special," Charlene responded. "Something extra will always get you through the door faster than being like everyone else."

"I hope you girls realize that from now on, it's not just fun. This is serious, after each photo shoot a model will be asked to leave," Mai said firmly. "I'm being truthful. All of you are fighting for those two spots and it won't be easy." She glanced around at the alert contestants. "When I entered the contest, I didn't expect it to be so much work. Yes I did have fun, but it was stressful at times." She sighed. "Let me tell you that if I didn't have Charlene to confide in, I don't know where I'd be. Some of the girls were just plain mean, and sometimes I couldn't take it. Those who saw last year's show know what I mean, there's a lot of me crying and telling the camera that I just want to leave and let someone else win." She glanced at Charlene. "It's not good to keep lots of things inside, it's better to share them with someone."

The room went silent. The contestants absorbed every word that came from Mai. She spoke the truth and they all knew it.

"I've got an idea to lighten the mood!" Ky-lee blurted out. "Let's play _Truth or Dare_!"

"Ky-lee," Genie groaned. "Don't you think we are all too old for that little game?"

"Yeah, I haven't played that since I was twelve." Lara rubbed her forehead.

"That'll make it all the more interesting. Now there is just one rule: any questions asked have to be answered by every girl. Do we all agree to that?" Ky-lee asked with a smile.

"I will not play such a childish game."

"Sister Kikyo!" Kagome yelped. "It's all in good fun."

"I don't see the point." She stood up but Kagome grabbed her arm. "Stop this sister, let me go."

"Please play with us." Kagome looked at her sister with sad eyes that in turn made her sit back down. "We all agree Ky-lee," Kagome said happily. "You go first."

"Ok… I pick Mai. Truth or Dare?" Ky-lee smiled.

"Hmmm… truth," she replied.

"Ok… if you had to pick from any one of the judges… who would you sleep with and why?"

The contestants laughed and whooped together. "This just got interesting," Noel laughed.

"Sleep with as in sex right?" Mai asked and Ky-lee nodded. "Ok, just wanted to be sure. Well hmm… Kaiba. Duke needs to work out a few more of his hormones, and Pegasus is I think thirty-five, but acts like a child. So yeah, Kaiba."

Ky-lee laughed. "I would have to say Duke definitely. He's so hot."

Genie snorted, "Kaiba seems like the only one who can handle me."

"I'd pick Duke. He's so dreamy…" Noel said softly.

"Yeah Duke," Lara agreed.

"Seto of course," Mia said with a smug smile. "We belong together."

"Duke definitely. Something about that smile of his…" Faye giggled.

"Duke. He's so charming," Kagome smiled. "What about you sister?"

"I don't plan to lose my virginity with any of those men," she answered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on sister Kikyo, you said you would play."

"I am playing. And I did answer. I do not pick any of those men."

"Sister Kikyo…" she complained. "All right. How about you Ami?"

Ami blushed, "well I guess I've always had a thing for Duke."

"Yep. Duke for me also." Rei laughed.

"Well, looks like Duke is a popular guy between you girls." Charlene teased.

"What about you Charlene?" Ky-lee asked.

"Yeah Charlene, who would you choose?"

"Hmmm… well let's see. I think Duke is already taken by most of you. And Kaiba really isn't my type. So I would have to go with Pegasus."

Ky-lee screamed. "Omigod! Pegasus? I think Charlene won the game!" she said in between her laughter. "Why Pegasus?"

"He is charming girls, and he is handsome."

"So do I ask the next question?" Mai asked.

"Wait! We didn't hear from Anzu," Rei yelled out.

Anzu hadn't been listening since the conversation started. She was too busy thinking about what would happen if Kaiba were her boyfriend. She would no longer have to walk to school because he would pick her up every morning in one of his many cars. They would of course, be followed by all the paparazzi in Domino but it wouldn't matter, because they would be together. When they walked down the halls of Domino High, he would be either holding her hand, her books or both. They would sit next to each other in class, and if they didn't have class together they would wait for each other after class. Then at lunch they would sit together and after school they would do homework together. He would be pushing for her to take harder classes because he would claim that he knew how smart she truly was and that she needs to challenge herself. She would take him to the various teen clubs and parties in Domino and tell him that he needs to relax and loosen up…

"ANZU MAZAKI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Rei shouted.

Anzu's head shot up. "Oh sorry Rei. I was thinking."

"Sheesh… what were you thinking about? I've been calling your name for about ten minutes."

"It hasn't been that long…" she muttered. She glanced around the room; the other girls were staring at her oddly. Was she really _that_ dazed out?

"So who would you choose Anzu?" Rei asked.

"Choose?"

Rei groaned, "weren't you paying attention?"

"Oh looks like our times up ladies, the timer just went off," Mai said standing up. "Let's go get our Manicures and Pedicures." She walked towards the door with the contestants following closely after. "And remember ladies, what is said in the sauna, stays in the sauna."

"Of course Mai," they said as they followed her out the door.

Anzu shook her head; she really needs to stop daydreaming. Especially over a guy who doesn't feel the same way she feels about him. She stood up realizing Mia was the only other girl left in the room with her. Rei had apparently left with the other girls probably assuming her best friend was right behind her.

The steam that once filled the room was settling and Anzu could see Mia's flawless complexion perfectly. The sight of Mia's face irritated the hell out her now, she was the girl Kaiba liked and she couldn't change that, so she had nothing to say to her. She walked by her and headed for the door. "Anna?" her annoying voice called to her. Everything she did annoyed Anzu. How is she able walk around happy and cheery all the time when she's really so mean on the inside.

"What?" Anzu asked without turning around.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit tense, is anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong," she answered.

Mia touched her shoulder. "Do you miss your boyfriend Anna?"

She turned to her. "I don't have a boyfriend Mia."

"But the first day we met I remember you telling Ami about your boyfriends back in Domino. You said you didn't want your parents to find out about that Jonouchi guy…" she smiled.

"Mia. I have friends that are guys, but none of them are my boyfriend." She shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh. I must have been mistaken. I just assumed you had a boyfriend or two—"

"Are you calling me a sl—"

"No! Nothing like that!" she smiled. "You are pretty Anna. If I didn't look like this, I wouldn't mind looking like you." She giggled. "I've got an idea. I could you introduce you to my cousin. He's really good looking, because you know good looks run in the family. He's really nice and I'm sure he'd like you. He's nineteen, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the age difference."

"Mia. I'm really not looking for a boyfriend."

"Oh… well you just let me know. You know Anna, you are the only one I feel comfortable talking to."

"I can't imagine why?" she asked sarcastically.

"Me either. I feel like you are the only one who understands me." Mia glanced at the ceiling. "Everyone thinks I'm some stuck up rich girl, but I'm not Anna. I'm really a nice person, I'm just misunderstood."

"Huh-hun…"

"It's true. Now that I'm with Seto, people will be judging both of us."

Anzu glanced at her. "You're with Kaiba?" she asked softly.

"I've been waiting to tell you Anna. I spoke with him after the photo shoot and he said he wanted us to be together. He said he didn't want to part with me," she smiled.

Anzu felt like Mia was throwing daggers at her heart just to see how long it would take for her heart to shatter, and finding out Kaiba wanted to be with her was dagger number one. "That's great Mia…"

"He said that after the competition we wouldn't have to keep our secret a secret anymore. We could spend more time together." That was dagger number two, but Mia continued. "He told me that he's always thinking about me and I told him that I'm always thinking about him."

"I'm happy for you Mia…" Anzu lied. She wanted to stuff all that pretty hair of hers down her throat, but she controlled herself. "I hope you two are happy together," she said with tears of pain forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you Anna," she said walking out the door. She popped her head back in the sauna, "oh and when you are ready, I'll call my cousin and put a good word for you." She waved and left.

Anzu stood in the sauna alone and hurt. Her heart ached so badly for Kaiba and he didn't care. Mia is whom he wanted. Anzu had to suffer with the fact that Mia would tell her every detail she could about her and Kaiba together. She wiped her eyes and walked out the sauna. She turned on the water for the shower and rinsed herself off quickly. Anzu wondered why Mia was so bent on telling her everything. She shook her head; she just had to live with it.

Anzu found the room where the rest of the contestants were. They all were sitting in chairs getting their nails done. Mia waved her arm in the air requesting her to sit down next to her. Anzu glanced around quickly for any other spots open, but to no avail, she had to sit next to _her_.

Mai walked into the room fully dressed in her clothes. She glanced around the room to make sure everyone was there; since every girl was present and accounted for she smiled. "Well girls how have you enjoyed our little day at the spa?" The contestants thanked her happily. "Oh your welcome. All you deserve it. Now then, I think it's the perfect time to tell you about your next photo shoot." She paused. "Swimwear. Isn't that exciting?" she asked with a smile.

"Today?" Lara asked.

"Yes today. So you know what that means," Charlene replied suddenly standing in the doorway. She stood next to Mai as she spoke, "Bikini waxes all around!"

_--:0:--_

"So here we are again guys. Time to make an elimination." Mai and the panel of judges sat behind the table in the ballroom. Once again the table was cluttered with the pictures of the eleven remaining contestants. The contestants themselves were in a different room waiting to be called back in for the results. "Today I got to know the contestants a little better, so let's start with Kikyo." She picked up the picture and studied it. "I like her. As a person she is very strong, very sure about her beliefs and morals and follows directions perfectly." She held out the photo so everyone could see it. "I told the designer to find a kimono that matched the bathing suit. And I told Kikyo to use it in during the shoot."

"She seems very comfortable in front of the camera. I say she's in. I like that she held open the kimono and stood in the car," Pegasus said.

"I thought the rain was going to be a bit much but I think it adds to the picture nicely," Duke smiled. "Yeah, she's in."

"Huh-hun," Charlene nodded. "She's very open and talkative, and photographs well. I also like her facial expression."

"Yeah. She's in." Kaiba said softly.

"Rei." Mai picked up her picture. "She's so talkative, very open, and a wonderful personality. When the photo shoot first started she wasn't posing like I wanted to, but the minute I told her sexy, her whole expression changed. I think she's the only one who laid on top of the car."

"She's very beautiful, tall, has great eyes, body everything. She's definitely in," Pegasus said as he took the picture from Mai.

"Yeah, she's in. She's got sexy written all over her face." Duke smiled, "I just have one question. It's off topic, but I'll ask it anyway. What did you girls talk about while in that sauna?"

"Dolls, baking, and housekeeping." Charlene teased. "Rei's in."

"Yeah, she's in."

Mai glanced at Kaiba slightly. He never really said much when it came down to the eliminations. He was better chewing out the person when they were face to face. "Kagome?"

"Yes, she's in. She was very talkative, she seems to be the opposite of her older sister, but I think that's fine." Charlene took the picture from Mai. "I remember I told her to sit on the car because she wanted to stand like her sister." She giggled.

"She looks like a child sitting like that, but it's such a good shot of her, that it doesn't matter. She's in," Pegasus said.

"Yep, she's in." Duke smiled. "A kid?…"

"Faye is very sweet, I think she's so cute and innocent. She's a little on the skinny side but she takes nice pictures."

"Skinny side Mai?" Duke asked.

"She means Faye isn't what we're looking for Devlin," Kaiba said suddenly. "I think she's too skinny too. I said that in the beginning."

"That's true." Pegasus took the picture from Mai. "Yes she is skinny, but is that a reason to cut her?"

"I don't think so. What are we gonna tell her? Fatten up then come back to see us?" Duke asked sarcastically.

"So there's doubt about Faye, ok. Who's next?" Charlene asked.

"Noel?" Mai asked.

"I found her to be a little on the snobbish side, but she does follow directions nicely." Charlene sighed, "this time it's going to be hard to make a choice."

"I say we keep her in the competition for a little longer," Pegasus stated.

"I say we cut her. Personality is important in this business. Don't you think Ki'?"

Kaiba growled, "I told you to stop calling me that Devlin."

"I forgot, I shouldn't ask _Mr. Personality_ himself questions like that," Duke laughed.

"Lara?" Mai asked. "Now she was very quiet but sweet. She seemed like the tough girl type, and that's reflected in her picture."

"Every picture should tell a story, and this one does. She's very dangerous yet seductive," Charlene said. "She's in."

"Yes, I agree. She's in." Pegasus nodded.

"Yeah, I like Lara. She gets my vote tonight." Duke turned to Kaiba. "Ki'?"

He shook his head at Duke. "Yeah, she's in."

"Now Genie was fun. She is so funny, she likes telling you the truth." Mai smiled. "I told the fashion coordinator to come up with a genie-like swim suit."

"Yes, I enjoyed getting to know her too. She's very photogenic, and I love that she bought into the genie theme we put her into by putting her hands together. She's in," Charlene nodded.

"Yeah, she's just the right height and has a nice complexion, she's beautiful. She's got my vote," Pegasus handed the picture to Duke.

Duke nodded. "Yeah, she's in. Ki'?"

"Yeah, she's in."

"Something wrong Kaiba? You seem to be a little distracted tonight," Mai asked.

"I'm not," he said coldly.

"Ok… Now Ky-lee is very interesting. She says what's on her mind without even thinking about what she is saying. She's a joker and likes having fun with everyone." Mai glanced at the picture. "Now she was the only one whose picture who came out without rain. And I told all of them that the first few shots without the rain were just the warm up. I told them that I wanted the pictures to be sexy with the rain."

"Ky-lee didn't accomplish that this time." Pegasus stared the picture.

"We warned her last time," Charlene said biting her lower lip. "I don't know about her."

"Honestly, she's pretty and has potential…" Duke said softly.

"I don't think we should wait around to see if she can do this or not," Kaiba stated firmly.

"Hmmm… Ami. She's very articulate, very intellectual, and very cute. Even though she's a bit shorter than the other girls, I think she has what it takes to make it in this business."

Charlene nodded. "Yes, I agree with Mai. Ami could make it in this business, she's definitely in."

"Yes in." Pegasus stared at Duke, "what do you say?"

"I think so. Her face is mature, but I like that she can attract different kinds of age groups. Yeah, in."

"Next we have Mia. I think other people misjudge her. She does seem a little snobby but I don't think she tries to be." Mai rubbed her forehead. "It seems like she's just proud that her family is rich."

"That may be true Mai, but a model must be humble, even if she fakes it for the ones trying to help her." Charlene sighed. "She photographs so well."

"Yes, she does. Her hair, complexion, figure, everything is perfect. She's just what we're looking for." Pegasus shrugged. "I'm not sure.

"Yeah… not sure…" Duke nodded.

Kaiba glanced at the picture of Mia. He was getting to be somewhat annoyed with her. She was always talking to him like they were supposed to be together. What was her problem? Didn't she get the hint? He didn't like her that way and never will. Besides he didn't want to deal with a girl who talked about herself all the time. Anzu was different; she always talked about her friends before anything else. He involuntary smiled. Where did _that_ thought come from? Why was it every time he was trying to stop thinking about Mia, thoughts of Anzu invaded the corridors of his mind? He glanced at her picture. She was kneeling on the hood of a red convertible with her hands behind her head. Her body was so slim and perfectly toned. 'Damn it what am I thinking? This is Mazaki I'm talking about. She's taken anyway by that mutt friend of hers,' he thought to himself.

Kaiba reached for her picture, but the annoying boy who calls him Ki' got to it before him. Anzu Mazaki was a pretty girl, but he couldn't simply go up to her and tell her that. At the ball she was different, she was flirting with him, wasn't she? Did he mistake her flirting with merely being friendly? He shook his head why should he give a damn? She had a boyfriend, even if it was a mutt of a boyfriend, he didn't care about anything she did. 'But… she deserves better… someone who can give her everything she deserved… if only I would have told her that I… really…do…'

"EARTH TO SETO KAIBA!" Duke called to him.

Kaiba glared at him. "What?"

Duke shook his head. "Never mind…"

"Let's ask the ladies to come join us." Pegasus said referring to the contestants.

* * *

"So who do you think will be asked to go home tonight?" Ky-lee asked braiding Genie's hair. 

"I told you to stop asking that Ky-lee."

"Why? Everyone is wondering it."

"The last time you asked that, our roommate Lupe got eliminated." Genie looked at the little braids in her hair.

Anzu lay on the stone bench, belly down, and played with the blades of grass growing from the ground. She wouldn't mind if she were eliminated this time, it would be the only way not to see Kaiba with Mia. But when she thought about it, she wouldn't be happy that way either, because she _wouldn't_ see him anymore. "Hmmm… I've decided to give up on love Rei."

Rei sat on the end of the bench running her fingers through her newly cut hair. "Why did they have to cut off so much?" she whispered. "Oh don't say that Anzu. You haven't told me who you're in love with yet," she teased.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I thought it was obvious to you?"

Rei glanced down at her. "I said it was obvious that you were in love, I never said I knew _who_ you were in love with." She smiled. "So are you going to tell me?"

Anzu sat up and slid close to her friend. "Kaiba," she whispered.

"Ki—" Anzu covered her mouth before all the contestants heard her.

"Yes Kaiba," she whispered.

"Seto Kaiba… I kinda assumed. So what are you going to do about it Anzu?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Haven't you heard? He likes girls like Mia." Anzu glanced at her sitting alone on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Mia? I doubt it." Rei glanced at Mia. "He's defiantly got a thing for you…"

"Don't try to cheer me up Rei," Anzu sighed. "I already know the painful truth."

Rei noticed the rest of the contestants heading back into the hotel. "Looks like it's time." She stood up and straitened out her skirt. "Don't worry about the Kaiba thing… I'll do a fire reading for you."

Anzu watched her friend walk away for a moment. She knew Kaiba was far out of reach just like the stars in the sky. She wished she could be optimistic about this situation but she couldn't. She stood up and walked into the hotel with the rest of the contestants.

* * *

"Welcome back ladies," Mai said with one of her trademark smiles. "As you know the two winners of this competition will receive a five-hundred thousand dollar contract with each of the companies presented here." 

"Mai and I have eleven beautiful women in front of us, but only hold ten photos." She held out the first portfolio. "Kikyo. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Lara. Congratulations," Mai smiled.

"Genie. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model." Charlene smiled.

"Ami. Congratulations."

"Rei. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Kagome. Congratulations."

"Mia. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Anzu." Mai held her portfolio for a moment. "Anzu. I'm giving you another chance to let us get to know you. You are quiet and don't share anything with us. I hope that will change Anzu, you are very beautiful." She handed her the portfolio. "Congratulations."

"Faye. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Will Noel and Ky-lee please step forward?" Mai requested. "Ky-lee you are at the bottom two for this photo shoot also. We feel that you have the will to do this but not the look we are looking for." She turned Noel. "Noel. As you know this is a cut-throat business, however a model must be humble, and we feel that you are not as kind as you could be." She paused. "Ky-lee. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the Next Top Model."

"Noel. You must return to your room and pack your things for your return home." Charlene sighed, "good-bye."

* * *

Anzu sat on the floor of Rei's room. Rei went to put on her kimono so she could properly prepare for the fire reading. Kagome and Kikyo sat on the edge of the bed talking to each other. Kagome, of course, was doing most of the talking. 

"But sister Kikyo why can't you just introduce me to him?" Kagome whined.

"I already told you sister. He is a dog, and I don't want you dating him."

"But I just want to talk to Inuy—"

"I told you forget about it. Let's not speak anymore of this. What troubles you?" Kikyo asked referring to Anzu.

"Love…" Anzu answered. She glanced around the room; it was decorated in the same manner as her own. She then wondered how Rei could even do a fire reading without a fireplace.

"Kikyo can't love," Kagome pouted.

"Ok I'm ready." Rei emerged from the bathroom in her red and white kimono. "Are you ready Anzu?"

"Huh-hun…" she responded. "How are you going to do it with out a fireplace."

Rei giggled. "I've been practicing. I can do it with five candles now. That's better than the way I used to do it with ten." Anzu scooted next to the low table decorated with five candles. Rei sat across from her. "Tell me your question," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Just tell me about my love for Kaiba."

Rei folded her hands and concentrated. She felt the power of fire running throughout her whole body. She opened her eyes and allowed the fire to show her a vision. But nothing came. "Nothing…"

Anzu leaned closer and stared at the candlelights. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Just what I said: I can't see anything Anzu. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Anzu noticed that Kikyo left the room, but she didn't care to know where she was going at the moment. Rei did predictions well. How was it that this time she couldn't see anything? What did that mean? Her and Kaiba would never be together? "Thanks for trying Rei," she said as she stood up. "Just forget about it ok? I'll see you later." She headed for the door but the sound of her best friend's voice stopped her.

"Anzu? Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Rei. Don't worry about me," she responded. She reached for the doorknob but someone opened it from the other side. It was Kikyo; she walked past Anzu without saying a word. Anzu left the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and heard Rei talking to Kagome.

"So you saw it too?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to tell her?"

"No. She'll find out eventually."

Anzu continued down the hall towards her room. She wasn't sure what Rei saw but it didn't make her feel any better. She felt better before she asked for the reading. Why was her best friend being dishonest with her? Maybe she wanted to spare her anymore torment. Whatever it was, she was sure of one thing: this was going to be another sleepless night.

"Anzu?" A familiar voice called to her.

Anzu turned around quickly to find Kaiba walking towards her. She wondered why he would even stop to talk to her, but it didn't matter, at least he was. "Hello Kaiba," she said shyly.

"How are you Mazaki?" he asked in an unusual soft tone.

"Fine…" she replied. "How are you Kaiba?"

"The same."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Anzu broke the silence. "Did you enjoy my picture today? Did you find it beautiful?" she teased.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "… Yeah Mazaki… you're still in the competition aren't you?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I prefer your school uniform covered in car grease though," he smiled.

Anzu's heart stopped for a moment. 'He still remembered that? Maybe it's because I was touching him…' she thought to herself.

"Your hair is different," he said jarring her thoughts.

She smiled at him and stared into his eyes. He had noticed her and that made her blush. "Yeah," she played it off casually. "I think the highlights are a bit much, but you know, what can you do?"

Kaiba reached for her but she backed into the wall. "Tell me something Mazaki." He caressed her hair softly. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," she whispered.

He leaned closer to her. "Then why do you back up every time I try to touch you?"

She shrugged. "It's a natural reaction I guess…" She looked away from him because his deep blue eyes were overpowering for her to handle.

He stepped back sensing her discomfort. "Well you do seem like the innocent type."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Innocent? Look Kaiba I'm the after-hours, underground party, rave type. But I only go for the music not the drinking and drugs like the rest of the kids at Domino."

Kaiba cocked his head back. "I didn't know you had a wild side Mazaki."

"And we've known each other for how long? Since Freshmen year? There's a lot you don't know about me," she flirted. Even though she acted calm, on the inside her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Kaiba leaned closer to her. He rested his hand on the wall behind her and used his free hand to softly caress her face. "I would like to get to know you… Anzu," he whispered. He let his lips linger over hers for a moment, teasing her, just to see how she would react to him being so close.

Anzu gazed into his deep azure eyes unable to look away. It was like they were trapped in a staring contest and neither of them wanted to look away. She couldn't look away this time, she wanted him, and she truly did want him to… kiss her.

"Seto Kaiba!" Mia called from down the hall.

Kaiba stood strait up slowly obviously irritated. "Mia…" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Seto! Where have you being hiding yourself?" she asked with a smile.

Anzu slipped away silently. She didn't belong there. Even if Mia did ruin every moment they spent together, Anzu didn't care, she knew Kaiba was flirting with her, in his own way.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Kaiba watching her walk away from him with a disappointed look on his face. Maybe he didn't like Mia as much as she first thought. Anzu smiled, she would definitely get a good night sleep tonight.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you find me Evil for not letting them kiss? (Muh ha ha ha ha) well… it's only the fifth chapter and they haven't admitted to liking each other yet. Mia always is in the way huh? Anyway please Review because you know that I love them! **


	6. Making A Splash

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Wow 68! Thank you so much, I enjoy reading your feedback. I have a feeling you will really like this chapter. Well I'll let you read it so enjoy!**

_Making A Splash_

Anzu laid on the pool furniture recliner enjoying the warmth of the sun on her body. She lifted her shades slightly to see what everyone else was doing. Duke was sitting on the edge of the pool with a few of the contestants huddled around him while he showed them his various tricks using dice. Pegasus sat with Charlene on the opposite side of the pool. Her friend Rei was in the pool splashing water on everyone and just having a good time.

Anzu's eyes landed on Kaiba. He was sitting directly across from her, typing on his laptop. Mia was right next to him with her arms nicely wrapped around his shoulders. Either he enjoyed Mia's company or he ignored it. Anzu didn't mind she already had a few lovely memories of them together. She adjusted her sunglasses back on her face, and once again blocked out all the noise that surround her. She closed her eyes and relived the night before. 'If only Mia hadn't interfered, I could have gotten my first kiss,' she thought to herself. She involuntary smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling about Anzu?" Rei asked suddenly standing beside her. She rang all the water out of her long hair, and then flipped it behind her. "Are you thinking about a certain CEO?"

Anzu lifted her shades, and stared at her friend. "Rei?" she asked in a tone that said _don't you say another word._

"That runs his company?" she teased.

"Rei?" Anzu asked in the same tone she used before.

"Starts with the name Seto…"

Anzu sat up quickly. "Rei! Stop it!"

"Ends with the name Kaiba…?" Anzu stood up at that point and took a hold of her best friend, then hurled her into the water. Everyone glanced at her, but then continued to what they were doing before they heard all the commotion.

Anzu scanned the water for any sign of her friend. Why wasn't she coming to the surface? Did she throw her in the pool harder than she meant to? Anzu kneeled down on the edge and peered into the blue water. That was a mistake, because as soon as she did Rei emerged from the water and pulled her down into the water.

Anzu floated to the surface for a quick breath, but Rei pulled her back down. She stared at her friend under the water, her hair floating messily in her face. She pointed to the surface and they swam to the top. "What… was… that… about?" Anzu asked trying to catch her breath.

"All in good fun," Rei laughed.

Anzu glanced at Kaiba; he was smiling at her. She returned his smile with one of her own. They held their gazes for a moment before he broke it and continued to work on his laptop. Her eyes were averted to his body. This wasn't the first time she had witnessed him in an open shirt that revealed his well-sculpted upper body, but it was the first time she had seen him in swim trunks. They were navy blue with a gray stripe running down the sides of them. The shorts stopped just below his knees that showed off his perfect strong legs.

"Anzu!"

She snapped back into reality, remember she was in a pool surrounded by people. "What… yeah… sorry…" She glanced at Kaiba again. He was hard at work on his laptop but he had a smirk on his face, the same one Anzu had seen the previous night. Had he caught her staring at his body?

Rei rolled her eyes. "Omigod Anzu. Just go talk to him."

She swam to the edge of the pool and rested her arm on the cement. "Oh yeah? And say what?"

Rei followed her to the edge. "Ask him if he wants to swim with us."

"Ha! Yeah right." Anzu motioned her head in his direction. "Don't you see our favorite princess over there? She always ruins everything."

"Well anything is better than quietly suffering," Rei suggested. She didn't respond. "Fine. I'll ask him." She jumped out of the pool.

"No Rei don't you dare!" Rei didn't listen she just kept walking. This was great, she was about to be embarrassed in front of all the contestants, not to mention nation wide after this airs on television.

"Hello Anzu."

Mai's voice made her jump but she managed to control herself. "Hello Mai. How are you?"

"I'm fine hun. How are you enjoying your day so far?" Mai sat on the edge of the pool and let her feet dangle in the water. Oddly, she wore an oversized white shirt to cover her bathing suit.

"It's about to go from better to worse," she muttered.

Mai tilted her head. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Tell me about yourself Anzu," Mai requested.

Anzu sighed. Why did this have to happen now? She was in the middle of a mini crisis. Rei was going to talk to Kaiba for her, and Rei had a way of talking that…

Her thoughts were cut off by Mai's voice. "Anzu? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry. Well let's see…" She adjusted her bathing suit top out of nervousness. Every contestant was able to keep the bathing suit they modeled in if they so chose to. Anzu's bathing suit was a red two-piece, with a silver chain that dangled in front of the skirt that was the bottom half of her suit. "I want to be a dancer… dance professionally I mean. I want to go to New York and study dancing at Julliard, then go to Broadway and do shows there. I also want to eventually open up my own dance studio so that I can teach other kids with the same dream I have." She smiled. Having said her goals out loud made them much more attainable.

"You want to accomplish quite a lot hun." Mai splashed her feet in the water softly. "Don't let anything come in the way of your dreams."

Anzu nodded. "Yes, I know. If I win the competition, I plan to use the money to help pay for my admission into Julliard," she added.

Mai smiled. "You are a very bright girl Anzu. I hope everything works out for you." She stood up. "Excuse me Anzu, I'm going to lay in the shade for a while." She stripped off her white shirt revealing her perfect body along with the purple two-piece bathing suit.

Anzu let out a sigh of relief. She was so close to being eliminated at the last photo shoot, because she didn't open up, but now that she did, she hoped she was safe now. She didn't want to ever slip and end up telling anyone about her secret feelings for Kaiba.

She mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten about Rei going to _talk_ to Kaiba. Anzu knew what that meant, she had known her for too long not to. She glanced around the pool; she didn't see Kaiba, but she did notice Rei talking to Kagome and Kikyo. Anzu even noticed Mia sitting alone on the chair once occupied by Kaiba. Still no sign of him, she wondered where he went, but shrugged it off. She then felt someone grab her ankle and before she could react, someone pull her underwater.

* * *

Kaiba stepped into the water slowly. He told Mia to wait for him while he took a quick dip in the pool. Why she was glued to him? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling she liked him slightly. 'Yes, ever so slightly,' he thought to himself sarcastically. Mia seemed like a nice girl, but she had the annoying habit of telling him about Anzu and her mutt of a boyfriend, not to mention interrupting him whenever he had a second alone with her.

Kaiba took a deep breath and submerged completely under water. He had caught Anzu staring at his body earlier, and now he was returning the complement. He marveled at her body that floated under water, she was beautiful. He swam closer to her until he was in reach of her, and then pulled her into the water with him. She struggled at first, but as soon as she saw him, she calmed down. Kaiba touched her soft hair, which in the water looked even softer as it floated around her. He became close to her face again, and placed his hand on her cheek. He noticed a mixture of fear and excitement in her perfect blue eyes, and this made him smirk. He liked that he had the power to steal her from her mutt of a boyfriend, but he wouldn't do that, he was better than that. He watched her float to the surface; obviously she couldn't hold her breath as long as he could.

* * *

Anzu clutched the side of the pool. What was that about? Why did he just do that? Not that she minded. Kaiba appeared next to her with her favorite smirk on his face. "Why did you do that?"

Kaiba held her gaze for a moment, and then whispered in her ear before swimming off in the opposite direction.

Anzu watched him get out the pool using the steps in the corner. In the sun, the water dripping off his gorgeous body looked intoxicating. 'What's wrong with me? Thinking about his sexy body—stop it Anzu,' she commanded herself. "Meet me tonight?" she repeated the words he had said to her out loud. Was he serious?

"Anzu?" Rei called walking towards her. "Come on, Mai wants to talk to us."

Anzu took her friend's outstretched hand and hopped out of the pool. Rei threw her a towel and Anzu wrapped it around herself. She walked to where the crowd of contestants was standing.

"Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed our little morning together, but it's time to get back to business. I want all of you to go to your rooms and get dressed in what you think is your best outfit. You have one hour to get ready, after which I will explain everything to you. We will meet back in the ballroom. So until then, goodbye." Mai waved and the contestants hurried inside the hotel.

_--:0:--_

Anzu along with the rest of the contestants, waited patiently in the ballroom so they could hear their next challenge.

Mai stood up from the table and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Welcome ladies. Well, we have come up with another challenge in addition to the photo shoot. First off, the reason I asked each of you to dress in your best outfit is because you will be going on an interview today." She rested her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. "Let me rephrase that, you are scheduled to go on three interviews. Each of the interviews are in different parts of the city and are about an hour apart. You will need to take public transportation to the best of your ability and make every one of your interviews. After your last interview you are to come back here and have your photo shoot. It's one o'clock right now, you must have everything done by six o'clock. Charlene will hand each of you a map of the city, your scheduled interview times and locations, along with the schedules for every mode of transportation."

"What if we don't make every interview? Or can't figure out the public transportation?" Ky-lee asked.

"I don't want to hear any _what if's_ or _can't's,_ make it happen," Mai said firmly.

"The winner of this challenge will receive a shopping spree, along with being able to arrive fashionably late to the next photo shoot." After Charlene handed out everything to the contestants she said, "Good luck!"

_--:0:--_

Anzu stood on the subway on her way to her first interview. She wore her favorite red dress. It was strapless so she wore a white open blouse over it. On her neck hung a simple silver chain, with a teardrop size garnet stone. The earrings that she wore matched her necklace and outfit perfectly. In one her hand she held onto her portfolio and the map to the city, and in the other she clasped the pole tightly in the palm of her hand. The subway train was packed full of travelers, workers along with other men, women, and children. Anzu wasn't worried about getting lost; she has traveled throughout Tokyo a few times with her mother when she was younger.

Anzu's mother was vocalist and ever since she was old enough to talk, her mother has been giving her singing lessons. At the age of five Anzu discovered dancing, nevertheless, she continued to receive singing lessons from mother. Anzu's mother had her heart set on her daughter becoming a singer ever since she was born. She smiled at that thought. 'Sorry mom, singing isn't for me,' she thought to herself.

Anzu heard the conductor announce the next stop. She glanced at her first appointment; this was her stop. She squeezed her way through the remaining standing passengers and made her way to the exit. She brushed herself off a little when she stepped onto the platform and then made sure she had everything in her hand. After she was sure she had everything she followed the signs to exit the terminal.

After Anzu made it above ground she took a moment to look at her surroundings. She remembered her mother once telling her that Tokyo was a lot like New York, only a lot less people. Anzu grinned, the thought of going to Julliard excited her, after all it was her dream to dance professionally. But she needed to focus, she was in a modeling competition and this challenge will determine if she stays in the competition. She followed the street signs easily; she then wondered how the other contestants were doing. Some of them seemed weary about finding where they needed to go and the interview, but Anzu wasn't worried, nervousness only holds you back; that was what her mother always told her.

Anzu stood in front of _Minamino Modeling Agency_, her first interview. After she made sure her hair wasn't in an odd way and her dress was straight she opened the glass door and entered the building. The waiting room was well furnished with expensive furniture and large beautiful paintings of modern art.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" the secretary asked sitting behind the desk. She was a dark haired woman in her mid-thirty's.

"Yes. I'm Anzu Mazaki and I have a scheduled interview."

"Ah yes. Please have a seat. We'll call you when we're ready."

Anzu nodded. She then made her way to the couch and became comfortable. She noticed the table had a vase with beautiful, freshly cut roses that let of an amazing aroma around the room. She heard the secretary use the intercom and became slightly nervous, she didn't know what to expect.

"Anzu Mazaki?" A woman called from the door that led into the main office. She was a blond haired woman wearing a white suit, and in her hand she held a clipboard. "We are ready for you."

Anzu stood up and gathered all her belongings, and then she made her way to the door that led to the main office. The walls of the room were decorated with the same kind of artwork that was in the waiting room. There was a large desk with a leather chair that faced the wall decorated with the headshots of different women. "Hello?" she asked as she walked closer to the desk.

The person turned around in the chair. He had long red hair that shaped his face nicely; he also had pair of the most gorgeous green eyes Anzu had ever seen. At first glance he looked like a woman. "Come sit down. Anzu was it?"

'And he has an accent too? He's so cute,' she thought to herself. "Yes, Anzu Mazaki," she answered as she sat down.

"Well Miss. Mazaki, my name is Kurama Minamino. Nice to meet you." He leaned back in his chair. "Now then, is this your first time modeling or have you been to modeling school?"

"No, this is my first time modeling."

"And how old are you Anzu?" he asked.

"Seventeen. I attend Domino High," she responded.

"Seventeen? You're young and that's good. Do you have photos to show me?"

"Yes." Anzu handed him the portfolio with the three best photos of her.

Kurama sat up in his chair and started to look through the portfolio. "Hmmm… you photograph very well Anzu. I especially like the one of you. It's hard for any girl to look as thin as you when kneeling." He said referring to her swimsuit photo. "Now then Anzu, could you stand up for me? I would like to get a good look at you."

Anzu nodded. She stood up and took a few steps back. She made sure to stand up perfectly straight and give him her best smile.

"Very nice. Your body is perfect for modeling," he smiled. "I want to see your walk."

"My walk?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. Pretend the red carpet under your feet is a runway. Walk to the wall, pose, then walk back to where you are standing now, and give me another pose. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course." She turned around and raised her eyebrow. "My walk…" she whispered. Anzu didn't know how to do the _model walk_; neither Mai nor Charlene had taught them that. She took a deep breath; she knew she could do this. She placed her hand on her hip and flaunted down the would be runway. When she reached the end, she posed then turned around and continued down the runway. She made sure to keep the attitude she had seen the professional models use.

"Wonderful Anzu. You are indeed a wonderful upcoming model. I believe you will do well in this business." He stood up and went around his desk to stand next to her. "Very well done Anzu. Thank you."

Anzu shook his hand. "Thank you for your time," she smiled. She gathered up all of her belongings and headed for the door.

Kurama walked her to the door. "Thank you again Anzu, and before I forget." He placed a red rose in the corner of her hair just above her ear. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl. Although the rose pales in comparison to your natural beauty."

Anzu blushed. This man was so charming, if only she were older and not in love with Seto Kaiba, and then maybe she would have a chance. "Thank you." She waved and then headed down the street back towards the subway. According to the map, her next appointment was back near the hotel.

When she exited the subway station she immediately found her next appointment, the _Skye Modeling Agency_. As she reached for the door someone opened it from the inside, and that someone was Mia Lockhart. "Hello Anna," she said with a smile.

"Hello Mia," she replied softly.

"So did you find your first interview?"

"Yes Mia, but I really don't have the time to talk to you."

"Ok, I understand. We'll talk later. Good luck Anna." And with that Mia flaunted away.

Anzu didn't have time to worry about Mia right now; she had only one chance to make a good impression. She walked into the building and immediately someone greeted her.

"Hello Anzu, you're early." The room was smaller than the last place she visited. One wall was decorated with headshots of different girls while the others were blank. The woman sitting behind the desk had short brown hair with plastic framed glasses that shaped her face. "Please come in."

She walked closer to the woman and stood before her. "Hello."

The woman pointed to the chair. "Please have a seat. My name is Skye, welcome." Anzu sat down and smiled. "First of all, how old are you Anzu?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Very young that's good. May I see your portfolio?" she inquired.

Anzu nodded, "Yes." She handed her the black folder that had her pictures in it.

"Hmmm… you are very photogenic. I would definitely sign you to my modeling agency." Skye glanced at her. "Now then, stand up and walk to the door, then walk back."

"Yes, ok." Anzu stood up and flaunted to the door in the same manner as she did before. She made sure to keep her same attitude and she made sure not to stumble on the carpet. "How was that?" she asked with a smile.

"Great." Skye stood up. "You definitely have the legs, and the walk for runway modeling. I would offer you a contract today, if I could." She outstretched her hand. "Well thank you Anzu, you have been a wonderful client, and I hope to see you soon."

She shook her hand firmly and nodded. "Thank you for your time." Anzu gathered up her belongings and left out the door. Outside she stared at the paper that told her where her next appointment would be. She would have to take the subway again. Obviously when Mai and Charlene made this challenge they made it so everyone would be traveling across town a few times to get to each of the interviews.

Anzu exited the subway terminal, now on another side of town ready for her final interview. She noticed a lot of kids running around with duel disks on their arms and noticed the various Duel Monsters battles going on as she strolled down the street. It made her think of the CEO that invented the duel disks the kids carried on their arm; a smile curved around her lips, he asked to meet her later that night.

She glanced at the digital watch on her wrist; she was early again but she didn't have time to stand and watch the kids play. She walked past an arcade on the corner. Something in the corner of her eye made her look back into the arcade. There it was, in the center of the arcade, it was calling to her, it was the Dance Revolution Game. "It has been so long since I…" she uttered out loud as she unconsciously walked into the arcade. "I can't… I have to make my interview. It's important…" she told herself out loud. She glanced at her watch; she had time for one quick game.

Anzu set her belongings down by the platform. She smiled as she put in her change and selected the right music. She chose the advanced level, which she has beaten multiple times. Back in Domino she could enter a code to get to the secret levels. She giggled as she prepared herself for the dance moves that would show up on screen. When the game started she immediately fell into the mode that was dancing. She stepped on the arrows perfectly in sync with the game. She nodded her head to the music and swung her hips to the fast pace of the music. She missed dancing so much that it was almost like her body ached for it. She missed the after-hours parties and raves. She grinned at all the times she and Rei snuck out to go to a party. Kaiba thought she was innocent, her innocent? Well maybe a little, but she did have a sort of wild side that she only let out on the dance floor.

When the game ended Anzu stood in the middle of the platform, out of breath, but elated. She wiped her forehead. "Ha! Didn't even break a sweat!" She turned around to grab her belongings when she noticed a crowd of kids surrounding around her. They all seemed to be amazed on how easily she beat the game. She smiled shyly at them, and then hurried out the arcade.

She glanced at her watch; she had used up more time than she meant to. She hurried down the street searching for the right address, her stroll down the block now a quick pace. She glanced around left and right; she didn't anticipate that the modeling agency would be _this_ hard to find.

Anzu spotted the _Crystal Modeling Agency_. She took a sigh of relief; she was right on time. She fiddled with her hair then smoothed out her dress, and then took a quick breath before she opened the door. The room was decorated with different shades of pink. The couches were light pink, the walls were hot pink, and even the carpet was pink. This place was obviously run by a woman.

A woman emerged from the door that read: _Employees Only_. She was a woman that looked like she was in her late forties. Her blond hair was died with streaks of hot pink; even her jeans and shirt were pink. "Hello! You must be Anzu Mazaki. Please come in."

Anzu smiled shyly, "Hello. Yes, I'm Anzu."

"Well come in. Make yourself at home." She sat on the couch and pointed to the chair that was across from her. "I'm Crystal. Welcome to my Modeling Agency."

Anzu sat down slowly. She couldn't help but look around the room and marvel at all the pink furniture.

"Do you like it? I just had this whole place redesigned. I wanted it to be more modern, and my daughter just had a girl." She shook her head. "Well anyway. I'll make this quick, everyone who has come today say that I'm quicker than any other interview. So here we go! Let's see… may I see your portfolio?"

"Yes. Here you are." Anzu handed her the photos. To her, Crystal sounded like she had too much coffee this morning.

"Hmm… you photograph well. You have a very nice body, I'll bet you have the guys all over you, maybe even some of the girls."

"Uhh… not…"

"Well any who, let's see your walk."

"Ok," Anzu agreed. She immediately stood up and flaunted towards the door. She posed, and then walked back to Crystal. "What did you think?"

"Great! You are definitely Crystal modeling material," she smiled. "The way you walk, I'm guessing, but you're a dancer, am I right?"

Anzu nodded. "How did you know?"

Crystal laughed, "I've been in this business for many, many, many… well, let's just say I've seen a lot of different girls in my life." She stood up. "Well Anzu, thank you. I hope to see you soon."

Anzu shook her hand. "Yes, thank you for seeing me today," she smiled. She walked out the agency and took a sigh of relief. She had only one more challenge to accomplish: the photo shoot.

_--:0:--_

Anzu sat in the dressing room surrounded by her hairdresser and a few makeup artists. The hairdresser was giving her straight chestnut brown hair spiral curls, while the makeup artists were busy working on her face. They were tilting her head in different directions, placing their fingers on her lips to smooth out the lipstick, and applying blush.

"There, I'm finished with your hair Anzu."

"Close your eyes Miss. Mazaki," one of the makeup artist requested.

Anzu did what she was told and waited for them to finish. She had gotten used to having her make up done for her and getting dressed up. She also like being near Kaiba. She sighed, she could definitely get used to this.

"Which dress is she in?"

"The pink one!"

"Which one?"

"Off the shoulder!"

"Well, get it ready! Miss. Mazaki needs to be ready in the next few minutes."

Yes, she could definitely get used to this…

* * *

Anzu stood in the room where the photo shoot was going to take place; she had to wait in the hallway until she was called. She was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder flowing gown that was floor length, only because of the train. The front of the dress had the hem just below her knees. She wore red ballet-like slippers, which had ribbons that did a crisscross pattern up her legs. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, her curls had fallen, but that was ok. She didn't like them anyway, and it seemed like her hairdresser wasn't too fond of them either. Her makeup consisted of pink eye shadow, pink blush, and pink lipstick. "After this photo shoot, I vow to never wear pink again. Not after meeting Crystal," she said to herself. She did like the dress and the tiny rhinestones that decorated her shoulders.

"Anzu? We're ready for you," Mai called.

Anzu walked around the corner and stopped when she saw what was sitting in the middle: a tank filled with water. "What… is… that?" she asked.

"Don't worry Anzu, you're not the first to ask," Mai laughed. She took her hand and guided her to the steps that led up to the entrance of the tank. "This photo shoot will be taken under water."

"Under water?" 'Then what was the point of getting make up?' she thought to herself.

"Yes," Charlene answered. She walked over to Anzu. "This is an underwater music theme, and you will be playing the flute."

"Just step in the tank, and try not to blow too many bubbles. Oh and give us different poses alright?" Mai winked.

"Ok…" Anzu reluctantly walked up the stepladder and stepped into tank full of cold water. Charlene handed her the flute, and then she submerged herself into the water. The water stung her eyes; nonetheless she continued to pose in different positions with the flute in her hands. She floated to the top and hung her arms over the side of the tank.

"Great Anzu. We got some good ones. You're done," Mai said with a smile.

Anzu climbed out the tank and carefully went down the ladder. Her once flowing dress was now clinging to every part of her body. Charlene immediately wrapped a blanket around her when she reached the bottom step.

"We better get you out of this dress," Charlene smiled.

"Yeah… so much for a possible prom dress." She shrugged.

* * *

The judges sat in the ballroom once again with the pictures of all the models in front of them. This time they wouldn't just be judging them on their pictures, but also on how well they accomplished their challenge.

"So fellow judges, here we are again. Time to make another elimination." Mai was drawn to Kikyo's picture first. "Kikyo?"

"In, definitely. She can't take a bad picture," Charlene said staring at the picture. "Look at her, she's gorgeous."

"Yes, in," Pegasus agreed. "I really enjoy her facial expression."

"Yeah, she's in." Duke glanced at Kaiba and noticed he was staring at Anzu's picture. "So I guess Anzu's in, huh Ki'?" he whispered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Shut it Devlin!"

"Boys… come, come. We must play nice," Mai teased. "Rei?"

"I heard nothing but good things about her from the agencies she visited today." Charlene took the picture. "And she photographs well. She's in."

Pegasus nodded. "She's in."

"Yeah, she's in. This challenge wasn't that hard as long as you can read a map. Who didn't complete it?" Duke asked.

"Ky-lee… " Charlene answered. "She was late for one of the interviews so they turned her away.

"It must have been Skye, she's the only one who would do that."

"I say we get cut her this week," Kaiba said suddenly. "We have our doubts about her. It's either her or Lara, she didn't complete the challenge fully either."

"I see so much passion in both their eyes… I don't know. It's hard this week," Mai stated.

* * *

Anzu sat with Rei and the rest of the contestants in the courtyard waiting for the judge's decision. Anzu of course, was more worried about what Kaiba said to her earlier: _Meet me tonight…_Should she even go through with it? She tried not to think about and cued herself into the conversation that was going on between the contestants.

"Omigod Kurama was so hot!" Ky-lee yelped.

"He gave me a rose," Rei smiled.

"I think he gave all of us a rose," Genie smiled. "He had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen."

"He looked like a woman at first glance," Faye threw in. "But then when I got closer to him, he was one of the most handsome men I have ever seen."

"Oh and his accent…" Ky-lee grinned.

"What happened to the Duke Devlin club? Just a few days ago…" Genie laughed.

"It seems it's time for us to go inside," Kikyo said as she stood up.

Anzu stared up at the full moon hanging beautifully in the lustrous sky. She was going to meet Kaiba tonight, she was curious about what he wanted to talk about. Besides she was in love with him, and she would do anything to talk to him alone without having Mia Lockhart come between them.

"Anzu! Are you coming?" Rei called.

* * *

"Welcome back ladies," Mai said with a smile. "First of all I would like to announce the winner of today's challenge; who will win a thousand dollar shopping spree, and will be able to arrive _fashionably late_ to the next photo shoot. The winner was chosen by Crystal, Skye, and Kurama." She paused. "The winner is: Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Well… that was unexpected."

"You may choose one person to go with you," Mai added.

"Oh sister Kikyo pick me! Please… I never ask you for anything!" Kagome yelped excitedly.

"Yes, fine sister. Just please let go of me."

"Once again, I have ten beautiful girls in front of me, however Mai and I only hold nine photographs in our hands." She took a quick breath. "The two winners will receive five-hundred thousand dollar contracts with Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corporation, and The Black Crown."

"Rei, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model," Mai smiled.

"Kikyo, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Anzu, congratulations. I'm glad you finally opened up to me," Mai said sincerely.

"Mia, congratulations," Charlene smiled.

"Ami, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Kagome, congratulations."

"Genie, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model," Mai smiled.

"Faye, congratulations."

"Will Ky-lee and Lara please step forward?" Mai requested. "Ky-lee, you didn't accomplish the challenge that was put before you."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. When I first started modeling I had five or six interviews in the same day and found my way to all of them. Both of you didn't make it to one of your interviews." She sighed. "I see so much passion to do this in both of your eyes, however today one of you has one more chance to make this passion manifest." She paused. "Lara, congratulations."

"Ky-lee, you must pack your things and prepare to go home. Genie, since both of your roommates have been eliminated, you will now be sharing a room with Lara and Noel." Charlene turned to the girl who was crying before her. "I'm sorry Ky-lee."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Ky-lee walked out the ballroom and headed upstairs to her room.

Pegasus stood up. "Good night ladies and sleep well."

The contestants waved good-bye and left the ballroom. Anzu glanced at Kaiba before she left with the crowd; she gave him a quick smile then left out the door.

_--:0:--_

Anzu stood pressed against the bars that surrounded the pool. The cool night air felt wonderful on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed trying to calm her fast beating heart. This was against the rules, she couldn't be alone with one of the judges; also none of the camera men were around, which meant they weren't filming. She bit her lower lip, maybe she shouldn't do this; she could be disqualified for talking to him alone.

"Hello Mazaki," a familiar voice said to her.

She jumped a little but controlled herself. "Hello Kaiba…" she managed to utter out.

"So you showed up?" he smirked.

"What? You didn't think I would?" she laughed. "Did you enjoy my photo today?"

"You're still in the competition Mazaki." He stepped closer to her. "I think I like you in pink."

"You just say that because my school uniform is pink," she smiled.

"I don't know, I'm starting to like the color red on you," Kaiba said referring to the strapless red dress she was wearing. He placed his hand on the bar above her shoulder. "I can't decide."

Anzu's eyes widened as he leaned closer to her. Her heart raced, was he trying to kiss her? She turned her face away from him. "Kai…Kaiba… we could get caught. And I could get disqualified."

He turned her face to his with the tips of his fingers. "You think I care?" he smirked.

Anzu licked her lips lightly so they wouldn't be dry. Kaiba took it as an invitation and pressed his lips to hers. She gripped the bars behind her tightly in her hands. This was her first kiss and it was with Seto Kaiba! She never expected that. He placed his free hand behind her neck and attempted to pull her closer, he then placed his arm around her waist and accomplished his goal; their bodies pressed together. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip requesting entry into her mouth. Anzu consented, and granted him what he wanted. The way he explored in her mouth sent shivers down her spine. She was the first to pull back to catch her breath; Kaiba wasn't a quitter. She stared into his half opened sapphire eyes; she didn't care if it was wrong, she loved him. She placed her arms around the back of his neck and interlaced her fingers. Kaiba pressed his lips to hers once again; softer than before, but with the same passion.

Maybe Kaiba didn't dislike Anzu as much as she once thought, and if he did, he sure had a funny way of showing it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy this chapter? I let them kiss :grins: **

**Anyway I'm not sure if you noticed but I skipped the judges talking almost completely just because I wanted to hurry and write that last part. Please leave me a Review! Because you know that I love them!**

**Oh! And don't think Mia is out of the picture yet; she's not going to give up that easily. Also just a note… Anzu and Kaiba haven't admitted to liking each other yet… keep that in mind.**

**Also I used Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho… because he's hot okay :smiles shyly:**


	7. Making a Commercial

**Hello again. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I have 87 wow! I honestly didn't expect that much. :holds up little Fan fiction statue: I would like to thank the Academy… Just kidding… I know I should stick to writing fiction, not telling jokes. **

* * *

**Well, I keep getting asked this question, so I figured I'd answer it now. I thought I answered it in my story, but I guess it's still a little confusing anyway. The question is: _Does Kaiba have any reason to trust Mia? _Well the obvious answer is no. Kaiba's nature is to not trust anyone besides his brother, and possibly Yugi. However, in this case it's different. Remember in chapter 3 when Anzu was writing in her diary about the last day of school and Kaiba 'rescued' her from Jonouchi? Think about it from Kaiba's point of view… after he 'saved' her she told him that they were playing and Jonouchi was mad for ruining their game. It's a very sexual game to have a girl on the ground with a guy on top of her. So… Kaiba thinks something must be going on between them, maybe not quite boyfriend and girlfriend, but he has reason to believe _something_ is going on, after all, he knows they have known each other for a long time.**

**I hope that answered your question, and if not… just ask me in a review. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Making a Commercial_

Anzu walked out the bathroom early the next morning with a song on her lips. Yes, she received a great night sleep last night thanks to kiss she received from Kaiba. She smiled at that thought and continued to sing. _"Only you can make me feel…"_ She threw her arms above her head and swung her hips to the music she heard in her head.

She stopped when she realized she wasn't alone. Rei stood in the doorway to the kitchen smiling at her. "What are you so happy about?" Rei asked.

Anzu walked past her and searched the cabinets for a glass, when she found one she sat it on the counter. "Where are my roommates?"

Rei watched her open the refrigerator and pour herself a glass of orange juice. "Out by the pool I think. They said they heard you singing in the shower," she laughed. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

Anzu grinned, "I'm fine. Just peachy." She sipped her drink.

"Just peachy?" Rei inquired. She tilted her head. "You look different today… something about you…"

Anzu glanced at the ceiling corner of the room. "Different how?" she asked with a smile.

Rei covered her mouth. "Omigod! You had your first kiss didn't you?" Anzu slightly shook her head and continued to sip her drink. "Omigod! It was with Kaiba wasn't it?"

Anzu traced her index finger around the rim of the glass she held in her hand. "Yeah… last night."

"Where?" Rei whispered.

"By the pool," she answered.

"How did it happen?"

Anzu shrugged. "I remember talking about my photo… or something… I don't really remember."

Rei smiled big. "You didn't just kiss him, you had a full out make-out session with him!"

"I didn't say…"

"You don't have to, I can see it in your face." Rei hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Stop it," she laughed. "You're acting like my mother."

"Ok, I'll try to calm down." Rei took a deep breath. "So is he a good kisser?"

"Well considering that he gave me my first kiss, unless you count those games of truth or dare, and spin the bottle, then yes he is."

"Did he kiss you or did you make the first move?" she asked with a smile.

"No, he kissed me Rei." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I think it's wrong… what we did…"

Rei opened the cabinet and grabbed a coffee mug. She poured water into it and placed it in the microwave. "Um… let's see… he's smart, handsome, rich, and he likes you… please stop me when I reach the part about what you did was wrong."

"Rei, have you forgotten that we are in a competition? We talked after hours… when camera's weren't around."

"Aww… that's so romantic…" she grinned.

"Rei…" she sighed. "I could get disqualified if anyone found out."

"I'm sorry Anzu, but at least you know Kaiba likes you… he could possibly even lo—" The sound of the microwave going off cut her off. She opened the jar that sat on the counter filled to the top with tea bags; she opened it up and then took the mug out the microwave. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… what should I do?"

"Honestly Anzu, you're going to be miserable either way." She walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table.

"How do you know?" she asked as she sat down across from her.

"You love him right?" Anzu didn't respond. "I'm psychic so you can't hide anything from me. Listen Anzu, you can't risk your future over a guy, I think Kaiba also—"

"Then what should I do?" Anzu interrupted.

"If you continue to see him during the competition then you could get disqualified, but if you wait until after the competition then your safe." Anzu rested her head on the table. "You have to tell him that you can't meet him after hours anymore and that if he cares for you he'll wait until after the competition."

"How do I tell him that?" she groaned.

"He's going to ask you to meet him again, trust me." She touched Anzu's hand. "Listen, if he really likes you then he'll understand."

"What about Mia? She told me Kaiba said they were going to be together after the competition."

"Forget about her." Rei finished off her tea. "Come on, we have to meet the judges downstairs, there's another photo shoot today."

"Again?" she groaned. "When do we get a break?" she asked as she stood up from the table.

"We don't," Rei responded simply. We're models… well I guess models in training, but models nonetheless." She stood up from the table and walked out the dinning room.

Anzu picked up the mug and placed it in the sink. Maybe everything Mia told her was a lie, but why would she have a reason to lie? They do spend a lot of time together, does that mean anything? 'But he kissed me… I would hate to think he was the kind of guy who would…' she thought to herself. 'No… he wouldn't do that.' She shook her head; she loved him and she trusted him. Even if she could only see him one more time during the competition she would make sure it was unforgettable.

* * *

The contestants stood in the ballroom in front of the judges. Each of the judges sat behind the table and on the table sat a half full glasses of wine. Anzu was only focused on a certain CEO who was trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at her.

"Welcome back ladies. There are only nine of you left, congratulations for making it this far," Pegasus said genuinely. "We have another challenge for you; a photo shoot that is different from any one you have taken so far, or will take in this competition." He picked up the wine glass in front of him and swirled around the wine slowly. "It has to do with this wine and me." He smiled then took a sip of his wine.

The contestants all stared at each other in disbelief. They weren't sure what he meant by that.

Charlene laughed a little. "He didn't mean it the way it sounded. You will be doing a commercial and magazine ad for the wine Pegasus will be releasing in the fall. The two Top Models will have their commercials air on television as well as their photo in various magazines." She picked up her wine glass and took a quick sip. "Now then, we knew some of you might be uncomfortable with taking the kind of picture we want with Pegasus, so we asked someone to fill in for him, and we know all of you will be comfortable with this certain someone."

"Who do you think it is?" Rei whispered.

Anzu shrugged. "Not sure."

The person that walked into the ballroom was none other than the red-haired modeling agent himself, Kurama Minamino. "Hello ladies," he said with a smile.

The contestants each greeted him with a shy smile and a hello.

"Well ladies, if you will follow me to the dressing room," Mai requested as she stood up. "I will fill you in on how the photo shoot and commercial will work."

The contestants sat on the two couches in the corner of the dressing room as Mai stood before them. "How this will work is you will be in bed with Kurama while holding a glass of wine. I won't lie, this time the photos are a little on the sexual side; for this shoot we want the feel of two lovers enjoying the wine. The commercial will be shot in black and white as well as the photos. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," Genie cocked her head back. "Do we get to see Kurama naked?"

Mai chuckled. "No. This isn't a nude photo. So you don't have to worry about that. Any other questions?" She glanced around, and when no one responded she nodded her head, "Good. Now it's time for each one of you to get into your outfits."

* * *

Anzu stared into the full-length mirror that hung on the wall. She wore a black lace bra and a black skirt, along with a white button down shirt that was too big for her. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared at her outfit. The skirt was uncomfortably short, but if she wanted to make it in the modeling business, she knew she would have to wear outfits that were uncomfortable.

Rei suddenly came up from behind her and poked Anzu in the side to get her attention. "Hey sexy," she teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Hello Rei." She had on an almost identical outfit, except the colors were reversed; and for the first time her long black hair was pulled up into a neat bun. "So who's first?"

"Genie, she volunteered," she laughed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little…" Anzu confessed.

"Well don't worry, Kurama is a perfect gentleman so you don't have to worry about that. And if that doesn't calm your nerves, then just picture Kaiba instead of Kurama."

Anzu playfully pushed her. "Stop it Rei," she giggled. She noticed that one of the girls wasn't changed for the photo shoot; it was Faye. She sat on the couch nervously tapping her fingers on the armrest. Mai was trying assure her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Rei look," Anzu pointed in their direction. "I think Faye is not going to do the shoot."

"Oh… I think your right." Rei immediately walked over to console Faye and Anzu followed. "What's wrong Faye?"

Faye shook her head. "I can't do it."

"Listen hun, Kurama is nice, and this photo shoot is more closed off than any other you have done. There will only be four members of the camera crew." Mai took Faye's nervous hand. "I will be in there with you, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"I can't do it wearing that. I just can't picture myself… I just can't…" Faye said almost in tears.

"But Faye we all have to do it." Rei sat down beside her. "And it won't be _that_ bad."

"Yeah Faye, we all are a little nervous," Anzu added.

Charlene walked into the dressing room. "Anzu? It's your turn."

Her heart stopped for a moment; she didn't realize how nervous she really was until she heard her name being called. "Yes, ok…" she said softly.

"Charlene?" Mai inquired. "Could you talk to Faye? I'll take care of the rest of the contestants."

She nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Come with me Anzu."

Anzu walked beside Mai down the hallway in silence; all she could think about was the photo shoot and how she was dressed. What would her father say if he saw her like this? She could only imagine.

When they reached the end of the hall, Mai opened the door to the room where the filming was going to take place. The room was small with a single twin sized bed next to the window. The room was dimly lit, and there wasn't as many people working on this photo shoot just like Mai promised. "Anzu, I would like to introduce you to the director, Mr. Mokoto."

"Hi…" Anzu said shyly. He had dark brown hair and looked like he was in his late forties. This man, strangely enough, reminded her of her own father. 'That's something I don't need right now,' she thought to herself.

"Hello Anzu," Mr. Mokoto smiled. "I want you to sit on the bed alright?"

She nodded. She sat down on the bed and waited patiently for instructions. Her heart was going a mile a minute.

"We're going to the photo shoot first," Mai said with a smile.

Kurama walked into the room just then, he wore black jeans with an open black button down shirt that revealed his bare chest. "Hello Anzu."

Anzu blushed at the site of the handsome man before her. "Hello."

"All right Kurama, take your place on the bed," the cameraman requested. "And Anzu, could you sit more in the middle?"

She nodded, "Yes… ok." She got up and moved to the middle, while she let her legs dangle over the side.

Kurama sat behind her; his body was pressed close to her. "Well Anzu, I didn't think we would be meeting again so soon. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she responded in a nervous tone.

"A little nervous? Well I promise to be a perfect gentleman," he assured her.

"All right Kurama, I want you to put one leg on the bed, and you too Anzu. Position yourself like you are sitting Indian-style with one leg." The photographer held up his camera. "Anzu turn yourself more towards me please." After shifting a bit she was in front of the camera fully. "Great…" he said looking through the lens. "She needs the glass of wine then we can begin."

Mai handed Anzu the wine glass. "Here you go hun."

"Thank you."

"Lean back a little Anzu," the photographer requested. "Ok, cue the fan."

The sudden gust of air sent shivers all over Anzu's barely clothed body. She took a deep breath then held up the wine glass. Kurama's breath was warm on the back of her neck. He started to slowly to remove her shirt, and let it hang off her shoulders. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and he used his free hand to trace his fingers along her arm, the one she held the wine glass with. All this made Anzu blush uncontrollably, but she maintained herself, after all, she was in a photo shoot.

"You need to be more into it Anzu," Mai said as she walked towards her. She knelt down on one knee as she spoke, "You are smiling too much. If you're going to smile, then you need to be seductive. Like this." She demonstrated what she meant by curving her lips in a seductive way. "Touch him, let him touch you. This photo is about the wine but it's also about the love you both share for each other." She stood up. "Got it?" she winked. Anzu nodded.

"Are you ok with this Anzu?" Kurama asked softly in her ear.

"Yeah… fine…" she answered in a high-pitched tone.

"Do you mind if I go higher?" Kurama whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"My hand around your waist? If I lift it a little higher, I promise not to…" he cleared his throat. "…Touch you…"

"Yeah… it's ok," Anzu nodded.

"Alright you two, show me what you got," the photographer requested as he lifted his camera to his face.

Anzu rested her head on Kurama's bare chest and attempted to copy the smile Mai just showed her. She placed her free hand on top of the hand he had on her bare stomach and turned her head in a side profile view for the camera. Kurama lifted his hand up her bare midriff, and then let his thumb dangle from the thin piece of lace that connected the bra. They both turned to the camera and held that pose until they saw the camera flash.

"Great you two. We got some good ones, very sexy," Mai snickered. She stood in front of the monitor that showed all the pictures that were recently taken.

"Ok I want to start filming the commercial now," the director requested. "Now I want both of you to lie down on the bed."

Anzu waited for Kurama to lie down on the bed, and then she laid beside to him. She stared up at the camera hovering over the both of them.

"Ok Kurama, I want you to have the wine glass and place your arm around her, and Anzu, rest your head on him." Mr. Mokoto walked closer to the bed. "Place your hand on his body Anzu… just like that… perfect." He sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Alright Anzu, I want you to look at him lovingly, then look up at the wine as he holds it in his hand. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Great. Roll camera! Action!"

Anzu followed the director's request. She gazed at him, then up at the wine glass. Her thoughts slowly moved to Kaiba, she wondered what it would be like to do this commercial with him. She smiled, was it wrong to think about him that way? Maybe it was, but she couldn't help it, she was in love with him. After shooting the scene from different angles, she was finished for the day.

Mr. Mokoto clapped as he stood up. "Great! We're done!"

Anzu sat up and stretched. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Ready hun?" Mai asked as she walked out the room.

Kurama held her hand, and then kissed the back of it. "Good-bye Anzu, good luck in the competition."

She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Thank you. Good-bye," she smiled and then walked out the room.

Mai stood in the hallway waiting for her. "Great job Anzu," she said sincerely. "Tonight you will see the commercial and your best picture. You can return to your room now ok?" Anzu nodded and headed back to the dressing room.

_--:0:--_

Anzu sat in her room listening to one of the CDs she brought with her. Most of the tracks were love songs, which fit perfectly into the mood she was in. She fell back on her bed and began singing along with the song. She placed her hands underneath her pillow and felt something strange. She sat up and lifted her pillow. She found a Duel Monsters card with a note that said: _Meet me tonight in the ballroom. –SK_

"I wonder who _SK_ is?" she laughed. She glanced at the card; it was _Gift of the Mystical Elf_, a trap card. "Hmm… I didn't think Kaiba liked these type of cards…"

Ami walked into the room just then, followed by Mia. "So I told him, when I go to prom, I'm not going to share my limo with anyone. Like I want to share my date with anyone." Mia stared at Anzu. "Oh hello Anna. How was your photo shoot?"

Anzu slid the card and note in her back pocket. "Fine. Is everyone done now?"

"No, Kikyo and Kagome still have theirs," Ami answered. "What have you been doing Anzu?" She sat next to her.

"Just listening to music, and resting… you know?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah." She waited until she saw Mia walk into the bathroom, then Ami leaned closer to Anzu. "Mia has been acting strange…" she whispered as if she were afraid she would be heard.

"You mean more than usual?" she laughed.

"Yes," Ami responded softly. "She isn't as happy as she used to be. She's been depressed, but she doesn't want to tell me what's bothering her."

"Really?" Her eyes softened. "I wonder what's wrong with her?"

"Me too." Ami fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "I know she hasn't always been nice to me and everything, but I can't stand to see anyone upset."

"I know what you mean… Maybe the competition is getting to her?" Anzu suggested. Maybe her sadness had to do with Kaiba? She shook her head; she didn't want to think about that.

"Something wrong?" Ami asked jarring her thoughts.

"No. Just thinking. Ami?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll make it through this competition?"

"Yes of course. And even if we don't, I know that we both tried our hardest."

"You're right," Anzu smiled. The only thing she cared about the moment was Kaiba, and she just hoped that he would wait for her after the competition.

Mia emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She plopped on her bed. "I think I'm losing my touch…"

"What do you mean Mia?" Ami asked. She stood up and sat on her own bed.

She turned on her side that faced the wall. "Nothing…" she responded softly.

* * *

The judges sat in the ballroom with the pictures of every girl in front of them. Tonight they had a guest judge: Kurama Minamino. None of the contestants knew it, but Pegasus would reward one girl for the commercial by allowing her to invite two friends or family members to the hotel for a day.

"The girls did well on this photo shoot. I think it will be hard to decide this time," Pegasus stated as he glanced through the pictures.

"I don't," Kaiba said firmly. "Faye should be cut. She didn't do either the photo shoot or the commercial. How can we work with her?"

"Should really cut her just because she refused to take a picture wearing—"

Kaiba cut Mai off. "Look, she wore less when she was out swimming in the pool." Mai nodded. "Would you back out just because you had to a picture like that?"

"No," she responded. "What do you think Kurama?"

"I wouldn't sign her to my modeling agency since she acted like that. Very few people in this business would let that pass. She needs to realize that in this business she is going to be required work with people she likes and dislikes."

"I agree," Charlene concurred. "She had a chance to work with you, and from what every girl said, you were a perfect gentleman."

Kurama smiled, "Yes… well…"

"I envy you Kurama."

"Is that so Duke? May I ask why?"

"Because," he groaned. "You got to be in bed with nine of the hottest women in Japan."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about Devlin?"

Duke thought about it for a second. "Yeah, pretty much." He glanced at Anzu's picture. "Come on Ki', I know you got a little envious of him sitting on the bed with your girl," he whispered.

"Shut it Devlin!"

"So it's true?" He laughed.

"Excuse me boys? May we continue?" Mai asked breaking up their little squabble. "Now then, are we sure about our decision?" She glanced down the table; everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anzu sat next to Rei on the bench in the courtyard, she and the rest of the contestants waited patiently for the judges to call them back into the hotel with their decision. "Rei?"

"Kaiba asked you to meet him?"

"Yes," she blushed. "In the ballroom."

"Lucky you." Rei hugged her. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah… I have to," she responded softly. "We'll just have to wait until the competition is over." Anzu stared at the Duel Monster card in her hand. "I just hope he understands."

* * *

Mai asked for all the contestants to return to the ballroom. She and Charlene stood in front of the table holding photos in their hands.

"Welcome back ladies," she smiled sincerely. "I would like to reintroduce you to our judges, as well as remind you of the prizes you will win if you end up becoming one of the two Top Models. First we have Pegasus J. Crawford, next we have Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, and last but not least our guest judge tonight, Kurama Minamino." She smiled a little. "The two winners will receive a two-year five hundred thousand contract with Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corporation, and Black Crown. The two winners will also have their commercial air on television as well as have their photo used in a magazine ad."

"Pegasus has decided to award the girl who did the best in commercial. By means of acting and getting the feel that you are truly in love." Charlene pointed to the screen. "We felt that instead of telling you, we should let you see it."

The commercial started out by showing the bottle of wine sitting on a round table while it faded into the foot of the bed. The camera slowly moved up revealing the winner to be Anzu. _"Illusions… the wine for lovers…"_

Anzu blushed. "Omigod," she shook her head.

Rei threw her arms around her. "Anzu! You looked so sexy!" she whooped.

"Congratulations Miss. Mazaki," Pegasus smiled. "I have decided to fly in two of your friends or family members to spend time with you for a day."

"Thank you," she said returning his smile.

"Well ladies, Charlene and I have nine beautiful ladies in front of us, however we only hold eight photographs."

"Anzu," Charlene smiled. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Genie. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Kikyo. Congratulations," Charlene smiled.

Mai smiled, "Rei. Congratulations."

"Ami. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Mia. I sense like something is wrong with you today. You seem sad, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just miss my family and friends," she responded softly.

"Congratulations," Mai said with a smile. "You are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Kagome. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Will Lara and Faye step forward?" Mai requested. "Both of you are in the bottom two this week. Faye, you absolutely refused to do a photo shoot no matter how much we tried to encourage you. Now I'm not saying to make it in this business you have to agree with everything that is said, however you must learn to compromise, and you weren't willing to do that today." Mai turned to Lara. "Lara, we feel that you have been getting less humble to your fellow models, and in this business, you must always maintain a certain level of professionalism if you want anyone to work with you." She took a deep breath before she announced the winner. "Lara."

"Faye, you must pack your belongings, and return home." Charlene forced a smile. "Good-bye."

"Bye. Thank you for the opportunity," she said her through tears and then left the ballroom.

"Congratulations ladies, I hope to see all of you soon," Kurama said genuinely.

The contestants each said their _good-bye's_ then left the ballroom.

_--:0:--_

Anzu laid under her blankets uncomfortably. She decided to keep her clothes on so she wouldn't have to change when she met up with Kaiba. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but Mia had stayed up late crying about how she has _lost her touch_—whatever that meant. Ami was also awake and tried to consol her, and figure out what she meant by that, but to avail; Mia wouldn't budge.

She glanced at her roommates; they looked like they finally were asleep. She pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed fully dressed in her low-rise blue jeans, and red halter-top. Why red? Because Kaiba liked that color on her. She grabbed her key to the room sitting on the table by the door and piece of hard candy, then left out the door.

Anzu walked into the ballroom, she didn't see any sign of Kaiba. What if she came too late? She walked over to the window on the other side of the ballroom. As she stared out at the beautiful city of Tokyo she began to sing one of the love songs she was listening to earlier. All the years of music lessons and dancing let her always hear music no matter where she was.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you…_

Kaiba placed his arms around Anzu, which made her jump a little. "Kaiba!" she took a deep breath. "You scared me."

"You sing well Mazaki." He let go of her so she could face him.

"Thank you." She bit her lower lip, afraid to tell him the truth. "Kaiba we can't meet like this anymore," she said softly.

He touched her cheek softly. "Yes, I know Mazaki. I don't want you to get disqualified. I didn't mean that last night, I…" he trailed off.

"Care? And you're sorry?" She smirked. "Is that what you're trying to say?" No response. "Did you like my photo today?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I think Devlin is catching on to us…"

She tilted her head. "Is he?"

"You're still in the competition Mazaki. Does that answer your question?"

"No." She stared into his blue eyes that seemed even lovelier by the moonlight. "And why do you always call me Mazaki? I have a first name Kaiba."

"I have a first name too Mazaki, but you seem to always overlook that as well." He leaned closer to her and let her lips linger over her. "Anzu…"

"Seto…" Tears filled her eyes. "You have to hate me tomorrow."

"Hate you?" He wiped the tear rolling down her soft cheek. "Don't cry Anzu, it doesn't suit you."

She turned from him. "I can't help it… I don't want to wait."

He placed his hand on the wall above her shoulder. "It's only until the competition is over." He placed his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"You have to treat me like you do when we're at school, so no one will catch on."

"You mean argue and end up in lunch detention?" he teased. He let go of her and stared into her eyes, now no longer filled with tears.

"Yeah…" she laughed. "Something like that…"

Kaiba glanced at his watch. "Alright, I won't meet you tomorrow night, but tonight I will…"

"…Love me?" she asked softly.

Kaiba gazed into her eyes for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and waited for her to place her arms around him. When she did, he pressed his lips to hers and enwrapped her in another one of his passionate kisses. His hands slowly moved up the sides of her bare skin. Anzu jumped back and giggled.

"Too fast?" Kaiba asked.

"No." She rubbed her midriff. "Your belt is cold," she giggled.

Kaiba smirked then took Anzu in his arms again. He stared down into the beautiful pair of blue eyes in front of him; he was enjoying this moment and he didn't want it to ever end. If only he had realized his feelings for her before the competition then… His thoughts were cut off as soon as Anzu placed her lips on his. She ran her arms up and around his neck. Kaiba softly ran his tongue across her lips, and she parted her lips to let their kiss becomemore passionate.

Sure Kaiba had to wait until the competition was over for Anzu to be his, but she was well worth the wait.

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? I know… I ended this chapter the same way I did the last chapter, but everyone that is sick of seeing Anzu and Kaiba share a romantic kiss please raise your hand high in the air. :looks around: What? No hands? Anyway please Review my story because you know I love hearing from you. **

**I envy Anzu in this chapter… not for kissing Kaiba, she can have him. But for making a commercial with my Kurama! That's no fair! I wish I could've done that… :sigh:**

* * *

**KawaiiYamato**: I know… Kurama is a hottie with a body. I hope you enjoyed my story.

**Tefa**: You think I'm a good author? Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**americas next top bookworm**: I hope I answered you question. And thanks for reviewing my other story _First Date_. The date from Kaiba's point of view? Hmm… interesting idea.

**stvbnkz4eva**: Stick to your morals LoL, well not everything is good natured between them, but I have plans for Mia.

**DarkAngelAura**: I'm glad you like my fic and the eliminations. Thanks.

**BubbleGumYumYum**: Yes I finally made them kiss, twice now. Ha ha ha. I wasn't sure if everyone who read this would catch on Kurama but you proved me wrong. LoL

**KaibaYamiLover**: Thanks. I'm glad you like my fic.

**Mystical Aquafina:** Well I'm glad you are happy to see them kiss. I've wanted them to kiss for so long too. I must have read over the kissing part 50 times to make sure there were no mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter as well. And I think your profile is funny the part with the random yu-gi-oh questions.

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer**: So many Kurama lovers… hmm… we should start a club… LoL glad you liked the chapter.

**drkmagiciangrl25**: Another satisfied AnzuxKaiba person. Ha! I loved making them kiss, and I thank you for liking the chapter.

**Inuyasha-xcgirl**: Yes… Anzu should be more careful, but she's a girl in love can you blame her? Thanks for liking my imagery LoL …so you can't resist Kaiba? I can… but Kurama is another story… ok enough about me and Kurama… sorry… :laughs softly:

**Gauri92:** thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Monkeyluv4646**: Yes they kissed, twice!

**Jadepriestess**: OMG OMG OMG I'm glad you loved my chapter! LoL and I hope you liked this one as well.

**Tracy Johnson:** I'm glad you found it Romantic. I'm a sucker for romance; it's all I write.

**Ambiance-Dream**: How could I not update to those pleading eyes? Thanks so much.

**Queen of the Disgraced**: Yes they kissed twice now! Maybe I should make a C2 community that has detailed kissing scenes with Anzu and Kaiba… LoL thanks for the review.

**MacDuffyGirl:** Yeah… Kurama is irresistible how can you not cheer for him:drools: I have a question though… do you know where I can get my own cheering section like you have? LoL

**Arrna**: If you read up to chapter six all in one night I applaud you, because I can't read that many chapters at one time… and my chapters are long. But in any case, I'm glad you found and like my story.


	8. Blackmail

**Hello all, thank you so much for the reviews. I never imagined that my story would be this popular… honestly. I know I keep saying that, but really I didn't expect so many reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Blackmail_

Anzu stood on the curb in front of the hotel eagerly waiting for her parents to arrive. She had won the challenge from the previous photo shoot, and she decided that she would see her parents. She was slightly nervous, only because it has been a while since she has seen them and she missed both of them so much. She watched a few limos, and other expensive cars pull up to hotel driven by chuffers, but her parents occupied none of them.

Anzu ran her fingers through her hair and gazed up at the clear blue sky. The day was perfect so far, although she wasn't sure how the rest of the day would go. She and Kaiba had made a promise to not see each other anymore after-hours, and now they have to go back to how they acted when they were in school. She sighed, she enjoyed Kaiba flirting with her, and she especially enjoyed the kisses he gave her. She blushed at that thought.

A limo pulled up to the curb, and a certain spiky-haired friend of hers jumped out the limo. "Anzu!"

She blinked out of the slight trance she was in and then realized the person calling to her was none other than Yugi, and the person getting out of the limo with him was Jonouchi. "Guys! What are you doing here?" she asked happy to see two of her best friends.

"Your parents agreed it would be less embarrassing if we came in their place," Jonouchi snickered.

"But they made us promise that you would call them when you get a chance," Yugi added.

Anzu hugged both of them separately, almost in tears; she didn't realize how much she missed her friends. She led her friends into the hotel so she could show them her room.

Unknown to Anzu, a certain blond was watching her from an upper floor and was bent on ruining her day.

Anzu opened the door to her room; surprisingly none of her roommates were anywhere to be found. "Well this is it, the room I stay in, what do you guys think?"

"It's nice Anzu," Yugi said genuinely.

"Which bed is yours?"

She pointed. "The one over there, why?"

Jonouchi immediately jumped on the bed and became comfortable. "No reason," he smirked. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"So Anzu," Yugi said changing the subject. "What's it like living in a hotel?"

She shrugged, "It's ok." She sat down on her bed next to Jonouchi. "We have to get up early sometimes because of the photo shoots."

"Oh," Yugi nodded. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yes," Anzu replied with a smile. "Much better."

Rei walked into the room just then. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Rei," Jonouchi waved.

"Hello Rei."

"Rei what are you doing in here?" Anzu asked.

"I can't drop in on my best friends?" Anzu shook her head and smiled. "The photo shoot isn't until tonight, so I thought I'd come and see you. So you guys came instead of her parents?"

"Yep!" Yugi smiled.

Rei slumped down in the chair by the door. "So how's life in Domino?"

"Boring, nothing is ever on television," Jonouchi complained.

"Well if you were helping me run the game shop, then you wouldn't have to worry about TV," Yugi countered.

"Both of you work in the game shop now?" Anzu laughed. "I feel sorry for you Yugi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonouchi sneered.

"So Anzu," Yugi started, trying once again to change the subject. "Is everything ok between you and Kaiba?"

"Oh is it ever," Rei laughed.

"Rei!" Anzu tried to say calmly. She wasn't ready to tell her friends about how much she loved him.

"Is he treating you right?" Jonouchi asked as he sat up and rested against the headboard.

"Is he ever!" Rei giggled.

Yugi and Jonouchi stare at each other, and then at Rei, then over at Anzu.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, you know how she is…" Anzu said giving her an evil glare.

"Hey, why don't I get some food for us?" Rei suggested after she calmed down.

"Good. Go," Anzu responded quickly.

"Come on Yugi."

"Why are you going to take him with you?"

"Because he won't eat all the food on the way up here like you will Jonouchi," Rei grinned.

"Ok," Yugi agreed.

Rei stood up and walked out the room with him. "I think you've gotten a little taller, you look almost five-two."

Anzu took a sigh of relief, for a second she thought Rei would actually tell them what happened between her and Kaiba. She stood up from the side of the bed but Jonouchi took a hold of her wrist.

"I'm glad they're gone," he teased.

"Funny." She snatched her arm back.

"Got that new school uniform yet?" he snickered referring to the incident on the last day of school.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." She sat down on Ami's bed. "Although, if I win the competition, I won't be using it very much."

"How so?"

"Because _Katsuya_, I will be a model and probably be working most of the time. So I'll get a tutor to travel along with me so I can graduate."

"Katsuya? You never use my first name."

"I was emphasizing my point." 'Obviously the only part he heard was me saying his name,' she thought to herself.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and leaned closer to her. "I think you have a thing for me Anzu."

Anzu leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "I thought you liked Mai."

"I do." He rubbed his nose with the back of his index finger to hide the blush rising in his cheeks. "I was emphasizing my point."

"What point?"

"That we can't possibly be together." Anzu let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm kidding Anzu, sheesh you're sensitive. While we're on the subject…"

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Do you know where Mai is?"

She shrugged. "Not sure, probably in her room."

"Ok," he nodded. "And if I were looking for her, then which room would I look in?" he asked with a shy smile.

Anzu laughed a little. It was obvious he had a crush on Mai, and she thought that was so cute. "She's on the next floor with the rest of the judges. I think her room number is…um… I don't remember, but it's the queen suite, and there is only one up there."

"Oh… ok," he nodded and then stood up.

"Anzu! Can you believe it, we couldn't get room service!" Rei said entering into the room.

"Really? Why not?"

"They said something about one of the chef's in the kitchen got hurt so they have to shut the kitchen down for an hour," she responded.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," Jonouchi called as he left out the room.

"Where is he going?" Yugi asked.

"Probably going to see Mai," Rei answered. Anzu nodded.

"If you couldn't get food, why did it take so long for you guys to come back up here?" Anzu stood up and went into the kitchen and grabbed three glasses from the cabinet.

"I was showing Yugi around," Rei replied. She plopped down on Anzu's bed. "Make mine tea ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Anzu replaced one of the glasses with a mug.

"Oh and Anzu you know what I just thought of?"

"What's that?"

"We have the latest in virtual technology and we are taking pictures like old models used to do."

"I think that's the whole point Rei, to challenge you. You've done well so far," Yugi assured her.

Anzu finished up cutting the sandwiches she was making for her friends and placed them on a serving tray she found in one of the cabinets. She wondered how Kaiba was doing. Last night when she left him, she had seen so much sadness and regret in his eyes that she didn't want to leave him, but she was a little weary about getting caught. The last thing she wanted was for her to get disqualified and hurt his reputation, so she would just have to put up with the charade until the competition was over.

She walked out the kitchen and set the tray on the floor table. "It's not much, but it should hold you over until we order room service," she said with a smile. Anzu sat down on the floor cushions and then picked up one of the sandwich slices.

"Thanks Anzu," Yugi and Rei said together.

"Your welcome," she responded, happy to see her friends satisfied.

"Hey Yugi, do you want to come to the photo shoot with us?" Rei asked as she sipped her tea.

He nodded, "Yeah sure."

_--:0:--_

Later that night Anzu sat in the dressing room alone. All of the girls had hurried off to the rooftop where the photo shoot was to take place. She had stayed behind because the hair stylist wasn't quite done with her hair yet. Anzu herself couldn't figure out why it took so long to fix, she had a wig on, a blue wig. It matched the blue outfit she had on. She wore pastel blue top with long bell sleeves; it stopped just above her naval, which was covered in stick-on crystal tattoos. She wore a floor length flowing skirt that was the same pastel color as her top except the skirt had a layer of sparkle netting. The skirt even had a slit going up the sides of it; after she made sure everything was perfect, she stood up from the make-up chair and headed for the door. Tonight's photo shoot theme was fire and ice and was to be taken on the rooftop under the stars.

Mia stood in the doorway with her hands behind her back. She wore an outfit identical to hers except in red. "Hello Anna," she smiled. "Could you explain something to me?"

"What is it Mia? I'm late for the photo shoot."

"Oh it will only take a moment Anna." Her smiling faced turned to a serious frown. "How is it that a girl like _you_ could steal Seto from me?"

"What are you—"

"Don't get cute with me! I saw you last night with your lips all over my Seto!" she yelled.

Anzu's stomach turned. She was caught? How did this happen? And why did it have to be Mia who caught her? "How…" she asked softly as she stared at the floor.

"I followed you." Mia stared at the pictures in her hand. "You are very bold Anna, first for meeting a judge after hours, then attempting to steal my Seto from me, very bold. Now I could show these pictures to everyone and get you disqualified."

"No Mia you can't! Please!" she begged with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"I can, but I won't." Mia smiled then stared at Anzu. "Like I said before Anna, I like you, I truly do, but what I don't like is you trying to become between Seto and I. We were doing fine until you started seducing him."

"I didn't…" Anzu bit her lower lip and then let her continue.

"I also don't want to ruin Seto's reputation by getting him involved in a scandal. So Anna, what I want from you is simple: I want you to do terrible for the rest of the competition."

"What!"

"It's simple, you will eliminated instead of disqualified." Mia walked towards the door and stopped at the doorframe. "Either that, or I will show everyone your dirty little secret."

Anzu swallowed hard. "But you will exposing Kaiba too."

"Please, do you think Kaiba would risk his reputation over _you_ out of all people. He'll find a way to get rid of you, trust me." Mia smiled at her then left the dressing room. "Remember what we talked about Anna!" she called from down the hall.

Anzu stared at the picture Mia had left on the makeup counter; it was of her and Kaiba last night. She had to purposely lose just so she didn't get disqualified? Either way she lost, and she couldn't have Kaiba in the end. This wasn't fair; she was being blackmailed because Mia was jealous of her. No, this was her own fault, she knew it was wrong to see a judge after hours but she went anyway; she let her feelings for Kaiba cloud her judgment. Now what could she do? She worked so hard to make it this far, and now she had to give it up because of her love for Kaiba. Tears of sadness started to roll down her face, partly smearing the blue eyeliner she had on. She picked up the picture and then ripped it to shreds, she was going to get eliminated tonight and she knew it.

* * *

Anzu opened the door to the roof. She noticed the photo shoot had already started, she just hoped she wasn't too late for her turn. She walked over to the crowd of contestants and stood with them.

"Anzu, where were you?" Ami whispered. She was also dressed in the pastel blue ice outfit. She tilted her head when she noticed Anzu's sad mood. "Have you been crying?"

Anzu wiped under her eyes and then shook her head. "I'm fine." She forced a smile and hoped Ami didn't see through her lie.

"Anzu you are late to your photo shoot," Charlene stated standing behind her.

She turned and faced her. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Everyone is allowed one late pass, you just used yours." Anzu nodded. "Now then, for this photo shoot, you will be sitting over there on that throne. You are supposed to be an ice queen, do you understand?"

"Yes, cold and heartless right?"

"Exactly." Charlene nodded. "I think you are after Kagome, let me ask Mai."

Charlene glanced around a bit until she saw her on the other side of the roof with Jonouchi. "Mai, when is it Anzu's turn?"

"No… Katsuya, we can't…" Mai giggled.

"Come on, let's get out of here…" he coaxed. He lifted her chin and tried to kiss her, but the sound of Charlene clearing her throat spoiled the moment.

"Oh, hello Charlene. Yeah, Anzu is after Kagome," Mai smiled, and then placed her arms around Jonouchi.

Charlene rolled her eyes and returned to Anzu. "You're up after Kagome."

"Alright," she nodded.

Charlene went back to helping Kagome with her photo shoot.

Yugi walked up to Anzu, happy to see her there. "Hey Anzu! How are you?"

"Fine Yugi," she responded without looking at him. She couldn't let any of her friends know what was bothering her, at least not yet. She forced a smile and glanced at her spiky-haired friend. "How are you?"

"Fine. I almost didn't recognize you." He glanced at her up and down. "You look like a queen."

"That's the illusion, an ice queen."

"Anzu!" Charlene called. "You're up!"

"Coming!" She glanced at Yugi, "Do you want to watch?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh… yeah, sure."

Anzu sat down on the throne. Charlene placed a silver tiara on her head. "Give us your best alright Anzu?"

"Yes, I will."

"Alright…" the photographer said as he looked through the lens of his camera. "Cue the snow machine, and blue confetti."

Anzu rested her arms on the armrests and gripped the ends tightly in her palms. This was it? She had to lose because she slipped up once. She smirked, Mia said she had to lose the competition, but she didn't say at what point. Anzu continued to pose, giving the camera what it wanted: an evil queen with an icy glare. This was easy for her to accomplish, only because Mia inspired her.

"Great Anzu, we're finished. We got some great shots." Charlene said as she walked over to her. She removed the tiara from her head and smiled. "Out of twenty-five there's about twenty or so good ones." She glanced at Yugi. "When I started modeling, I couldn't have any of my friends or family around watching me… I just couldn't," she laughed.

"Oh really?" Anzu giggled.

"Yes. Well anyway, you can go back to the dressing room and get changed. We'll notify you when it's time for the judging." Anzu nodded and stepped off the throne.

"So that's what a photo shoot is like?" Yugi asked as he walked beside Anzu.

"Yeah, about thirty minutes worth of makeup and three minutes in front of a camera." Anzu sighed, she wanted so bad to tell her friends what was bothering her, but that meant she would have to tell them about her feelings for Kaiba and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But then again, she had to tell them, not only because it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up inside, but her friends would be the only ones to understand her. "Um… Yugi, can I tell you something?"

Yugi held the elevator door open so it wouldn't hit her. "Sure anything."

Anzu stepped onto the elevator and then leaned against the metal railing. "I think I… that is… I know I…"

"Yes? What is it?" he coaxed.

She stared at the numbers going down on the lights above the door. "I'm in love with…Kai… Kaiba," she confessed.

Yugi's eyes widened for a second. "Oh… the Pharaoh said that he…" he paused. "So when did you realize it?"

Anzu shrugged. "I just know that I do… and I think I have for a while."

He stepped off the elevator and she followed him. "I'm happy for you Anzu. So does Kaiba know?"

She glanced at him. 'He's happy for me?' she thought to herself. "He knows I like him, but that's not the problem."

"Oh? What's the problem?"

"Someone else loves him, and she'll do anything to be with him… and I mean _anything_."

"Well Anzu, I think you're a nice girl, and any man would be lucky to have you." He blushed a little. "So don't let Kaiba get you down or the other girl who likes him."

Anzu stopped in front of the dressing room door. "Thanks Yugi," she smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes ok?"

The door opened before she could reach for it, and Rei poked her head out the door, dressed like a fire princess. "Hey Yugi! Wanna help me get undressed?" she tilted her head and winked. Anzu shook her head and walked past her. "I was kidding. Wait for us Yugi?" He nodded.

* * *

The judges sat in the ballroom with eight photographs in front of them. Four of the pictures contained Ice Queens, while the other four contained Fire Princesses. "We're getting closer to the final two. What do you think guys?" Mai asked.

"Yes," Pegasus nodded. "I believe so."

"So who's first?" Duke asked.

"Rei," Charlene replied. "She was a Fire Princess."

"She photographs so well. I think she really captured the essence of a Fire Princess," Mai nodded. "She's in."

Pegasus folded his hands on the table. "Yes, she's in."

"Yeah, she's in definitely," Duke agreed.

"Yes, I think so too." Charlene set her picture down and picked up another one. "What about Genie?"

"She's too curvy," Kaiba said harshly enough to make all the judges turn in his direction. He sat at the end of the table.

"I kind of thought the same thing, but I wasn't sure what you guys thought…" Duke said too quickly, it was obvious he was covering for him.

"I don't know what's wrong with you tonight Kaiba, but you haven't said one thing nice about anyone," Mai scolded.

"I need some air." Kaiba stood up and headed for the door. "If you want my vote, then cut Lara this week," he called as he left out the ballroom.

Kaiba leaned against the pillars in the courtyard with his arms folded. The contestants weren't out in the courtyard because they waited inside where it was warm. He never understood how come it took twice as long to figure out who would be cut with two extra judges. He rubbed his forehead slowly. He had been cruel to everyone tonight, especially Anzu, but she seemed to just shrug it off. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? Was it because of her? Because he wanted to be with her so bad that it hurt? "Damn it! Does this mean that I… love her?" he asked himself out loud. "How can I? I couldn't stand her for the past four years, and now I find myself possibly loving her, not to mention the kisses we shared… that _I_ started." He shook his head and cursed to himself.

Kaiba could hear the voice of his little brother in his head. _"Opposites attract big brother… it sounds like to me that you like her. It's ok, I think I'll like Anzu as a sister."_

He stood up and walked back into the hotel.

Mai smiled at him as soon as he walked back into the ballroom. "Cooled off now?"

Kaiba didn't respond he just took his seat behind the table.

"Well, we've made our decision Kaiba," Mai added. "And we have already asked the contestants to join us."

"Is something wrong Ki'? Coz you know you can talk to me about anything, especially women," Duke said in a low voice so none of the other judges would hear him.

Kaiba shook his head. How could he possibly understand? "I warned you about calling me that Devlin."

* * *

The contestants once again entered the ballroom. Mai and Charlene stood in front of the judge's table with photographs tightly in their hands. "Welcome back ladies," Mai smiled sincerely. "As you know this is a cut-throat business, one day you're in, the next you are out. So with that in mind, I would like to let you know the choice this time was very hard, but we do feel we made the right decision."

"Mai and I have eight, very beautiful ladies before us, however we only hold seven photos." Charlene took a deep breath. "Kagome, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Rei, congratulations."

"Mia, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Kikyo, congratulations."

"Anzu, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model, however, I don't want to see you late for another photo shoot again," Charlene said firmly. Anzu nodded.

"Genie, congratulations. You are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Will Ami and Lara please step forward?" Charlene requested. "This was a very hard decision, we picked the model we thought could appeal to every age groups, and every person; the model we could see in magazines and commercials. So we picked…" She took a deep breath before she announced the winner. "Ami. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Lara, you must pack your belongings and return home."

"Huh-hun, thank you." Lara hugged Genie and left the ballroom.

"Well Genie, it looks like you will be moving once again. You will be rooming with Kikyo, Rei, and Kagome." Mai smiled at the contestants. "Congratulations to all of you, good night and sleep well."

_--:0:--_

Anzu sat in her room with Yugi sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Jonouchi. Rei was sitting on Ami's bed trying to make her feel better.

"It's ok Ami, I'll bet they wanted to get rid of Lara and they just picked you so Lara wouldn't be standing alone," Rei said with a smile.

"Still," she responded softly. "I was in the bottom two, and that's not good no matter how you look at it."

Mia sat at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. "Well Ami, you made it this far and that's something I never thought would happen." She glanced at Yugi. "How long is your boyfriend going to be in here Anna? Because I would like to change and go to bed."

"So I guess you're feeling better Mia?" Ami said before anyone could respond.

"Yes, thanks to Anna. After our little chat, I feel so much better." Mia smiled devilishly at Anzu. "Every girl needs someone to confide in, and that's what Anna is here for."

Anzu couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. She hated that Mia was trying to act so nice, yet was blackmailing her secretly. On top of that she was talking down to everyone like she was better than everyone. "Come on Yugi, let's go see if your ride is here yet." She stood up and walked out the room with Yugi behind her.

"Are you ok Anzu?"

"Yes Yugi, everything is peachy," she said through her teeth.

"I wonder what's taking Jonouchi so long?" Yugi asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't hurry, then you guys will miss your flight, right?"

"Yeah. There's only one flight going to back to Domino tonight. If we don't make it, then we will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon." He explained. He held the door open for Anzu and then walked out the hotel.

The sudden rush of cold air made her shiver. "Maybe I should have brought a jacket."

"Do you want mine?" Yugi offered already taking it off.

Anzu shook her head. She knew he meant well but she didn't want him cold either, and besides, it wouldn't fit her. She fiddled with the loose strings on her jean skirt. For some reason Kaiba seemed different tonight, like something was bothering him. She tried to not let it worry her, but she loved him and—

Yugi interrupted her thoughts. "You ok Anzu?"

"Yes, Yugi," she responded with a smile.

"Were you thinking about Kaiba?" he asked softly. "You know the Pharaoh really—"

"Hey guys!" Jonouchi called walking out the hotel. Anzu and Yugi just stare at him. "What? I got lost, so sue me," he shrugged.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Right… Do you always wear that shade of lip gloss?"

Jonouchi wiped his lips with the back of his hand and smiled shyly. "So you ready to go Yugi?"

"Yeah, we're going to miss our flight if we don't hurry."

Anzu hugged Yugi tightly. "Thank you for visiting me today. I love you guys." She turned to Jonouchi. "Even you _Katsuya_."

"Yeah, we miss you too Anzu. Kick butt in the competition alright?"

"Yeah, what he said. Bye Anzu," Yugi smiled, and then hopped into the limo followed by Jonouchi. She waved at the limo until it was out of sight.

Anzu smiled. She had at least admitted her feelings for Kaiba to one of her friends, and he didn't seem to mind, despite the fact that Kaiba is his rival. She frowned when she remembered Mia's threat. She worked so hard for this, and now it wasn't even in her hands anymore, she depended on this to study dance at Julliard. "What's stopping me? This is my dream." She shook her head. "I can't let Mia get in my way. If she wants to win this competition then she's going to work just as hard as I do. I'm not giving up, no matter what."

She walked back into the hotel with only one thing on her mind: _If Mia wanted Kaiba's heart, she was going to have to fight her for it._

* * *

**So what did you think? I put a little more drama into this chapter, after all, this fic is drama then romance. Mia is the blond that ruined Anzu's day… well sort of…**

**On a lighter note, I added a little Mai x Jonouchi. Just because I think it is the cutest couple next to Anzu x Kaiba. I even wrote two stories about them, but they didn't do as good as this fic… I guess coz Anzu x Kaiba are more popular. But how can you argue with that? Anzu x Kaiba are made for each other…**

**Anyway, leave me a review coz you know I love them.**

* * *

**Ok… I would love to respond to every review that I received, honestly I would, but it's almost three in the morning… so I'll reply to all of them in the next chapter, I promise. For now, I will just reply to the reviews that asked questions.**

**Inuyasha-xcgirl**: Kurama is from Yu-Yu Hakusho… I know… I'm overly obsessed.

**JerseyGirl**: The answer is yes, he does have a reason to trust Mia, sorry that the answer wasn't clear.

**Sapphire-Star-100**: The reason Anzu keeps saying: "did you enjoy my picture?" is because the first time he saw her picture, he said it was beautiful, and she's trying to get him to say it again. But he responds by saying: "you're still in the competition." It's just something that I made up so that they are flirting with each other, that's all.


	9. Love Isn’t A Game

**Hello all. I'm sorry for the long wait for me to update. I appreciate all your reviews and I'll explain why it took me so long to update at the end of the chapter. Until then, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Love Isn't A Game_

"Hi mom, hi dad. This is Anzu. I'm just calling to say thank you for allowing my friends to come in your place. I really did enjoy their visit. I still miss you guys, but don't worry about me, I'm doing fine. Rei is still here with me, along with six other girls. I'll call back tomorrow so that I can talk to you both. Bye."

Anzu sat in the little private room with the phone. Today was a new day, which meant another photo shoot and another elimination. So far, she hasn't been in the bottom two so she wasn't worried.

The only thing that occupied every corner of her mind was Kaiba. She was worried about him, the way he acted, it wasn't like him. "Well… I guess it was like him… cold and uncaring." She stood up and headed back into her room. The _Mai Mail_ should be in there waiting for her. Maybe the photo shoot would take her mind of Kaiba.

"Hey Anzu!" Rei smiled in her trademark cheery voice. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Rei placed her hand on her hip. "Fine? Just fine?"

Anzu shrugged. "What were you expecting?"

"Anzu! Do you realize almost half of the contestants are gone, and you are still in the competition with the judges only saying good comments about you? And one of those judges happens to be Seto Kaiba, and that he likes you?" She plopped on Anzu's bed. "If I had your life, I would be a little more than _fine_."

Anzu smiled. She loved it when Rei made her little inspirational speeches, normally they would make her feel better, but after last night's threat from Mia… she was lucky to feel _fine_. "Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Kaiba likes Mia?" Anzu asked sitting next to her friend.

"What! Are you kidding me? Anzu, you were the one he met with after hours, am I right?"

"You are. Twice."

"Twice? You failed to tell me about that. And here I thought I was your best friend," she pouted.

"You are Rei. It's just seems like Kaiba and Mia… I don't know, had something before I ruined it."

"Ok. One. Kaiba has known you longer than Mia. Two. It's so obvious that he likes you, and three, the last thing that a rich snob needs, is another rich snob."

Anzu fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Rei was right. Kaiba did like her. He had promised to wait for her until after the competition, so that meant something, not to mention the kisses they had shared. "Did you just call Kaiba a rich snob?"

"You know what I mean," she giggled. "He isn't exactly 'Mr. Sunshine.' Did you read the _Mai Mail_?"

Anzu shook her head. "Not yet. Did you?"

"Nope. I enjoyed sleeping in today." Rei stood up and stretched. "Where's Ami?"

"I don't know, when I woke up this morning her bed was made and her pajamas were at the foot of the bed." She sat up and placed her hands in her lap. "I'm worried about her, she was so sad last night."

"I know." Rei picked up the envelope sitting on the table by the door and turned to face Anzu as she read the note inside_. "Today the transportation, lunch, and shopping spree is on us, but tonight you walk. Be ready by 5 p.m." _

Anzu walked over to her friend and peaked over her shoulder in confusion. "_You will walk? _What do you think that means?"

She shrugged and placed the letter back on the table. "Not sure. All I understood was shopping spree."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Think it has to do with the elimination?"

"I think if it did, then it would say _one_ of you will walk, not _you_ walk," she answered. "Anyway, we'll find out later. Let's go shopping! We're in Tokyo for goodness sakes!" Rei clasped her wrist and hurried out the room with nothing on her mind but shopping.

_--:0:--_

Anzu and Rei wandered down the major streets in Tokyo, stopping in just about every shop that would mainly cater to the rich and famous. For the past few hours they had completely forgot about the competition, the other girls, and the fact they are really rivals in this competition.

"Oh! Let's go in here, it looks expensive," Rei said already walking into the boutique.

"I think we spent over our limit, wait let me change that, _you_ spent over _my_ limit by spending _my_ money," Anzu said following her into the fancy boutique.

"Omigod Anzu, do you see all the formal dresses?" she said in awe.

"I do Rei," she smiled.

The small shop contained a few manikins dressed in full ball gowns. The few racks that were in there had only a few types of dresses on them, which meant this was the kind of place where someone brings out the dresses to the customer one by one. A woman wearing a business suit walked out of the back room and greeted the two girls with a smile. "Hello ladies, do you have an appointment?"

"No. We just came in to look around, you see we're top models and we need formal gowns for a swanky hotel party," Rei answered.

Anzu shook her head. She had been saying that to every store they entered that day. "Why fight it?" she said to herself. "A party with Mr. Kaiba and his business partners: Mr. Devlin and Mr. Pegasus."

"Well…" the woman's smile grew larger as she walked towards the girls. "Top models must have the best, and I promise you that I will find something that no one else will have. Now what are your favorite colors?"

"I prefer red personally," Rei said in a sophisticated tone. "And my friend here prefers blue, ice blue."

"I have something in mind, let me grab a few things. Please excuse me," the woman said politely.

Anzu raised her eyebrow. "Ice blue?"

"Yes, like Kaiba's eyes. You want to match him don't you?" Rei answered.

"You know we don't have any money left right?" She lifted the bags in her hands a little higher as a visual reminder.

"I know. We're just going to try things on. There's nothing wrong with that." Rei set her bags down on the chair that was against the wall.

The woman walked back into the main part of the store followed by two assistants. "Here we are ladies, and if you follow me, I will show you to the dressing rooms."

Anzu stepped into the dressing room while one of the assistants, named Kim, held the dresses across her forearms. Anzu was first trying on a powdery-blue floor length gown. It was a nice color, but it had a few too many feathers for her taste, and a little too poofy. "Rei? How is your dress?" she asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Rei stood in front of the three full-length mirrors swirling around in her red strapless, ankle length dress. "I love this dress." She began posing in different ways by smiling, pouting, and flipping her hair like only she can. "How's yours?" She turned around and frowned. "Oh no… don't think so. Excuse me Kim, could you put her in a slimming dress? Floor length and a train if possible."

"Of course madam," Kim said politely.

Anzu walked back into the dressing room and stepped out of the horrific piece of fabric called a dress. "A little too high-fashion for me…" she said to herself placing it back on the hanger.

"Here you are young lady," Kim said handing her a dress through the curtain. "I'm sure you will like this one."

"Thank you." Anzu stepped into the midnight blue dress. It was strapless, and almost identical to the dress Mia let her borrow. The back was low cut and had a criss-cross pattern of drawstrings hanging down with little silver stars dangling from the ends that matched the silver star pattern throughout the dress. She smiled at her reflection, she loved the way it hugged her every curve. She stepped out of the dressing room and walked over to her friend, who was still in the red strapless dress. "What do you think of this one?"

Rei spun around quickly. "Omigod Anzu! You are working that dress. Spin around!" Anzu smiled and spun around. "I'm jealous now. Wait, let me get the camera I bought." She ran out the room and quickly returned with a camera in her hand. "Pose for me Anzu!" she smiled.

"How's this?" she asked with a smile.

"Wonderful Anzu, now show me sexy!" Rei said imitating the photographers they had to deal with during the competition. "Wonderful! Show me fun Anzu!" she said as she continued to take pictures.

"Let me get some of you." Rei took one more shot right before Anzu took the camera. "Now show me what you got Rei!" Rei, being who she was, posed and flaunted everything she had.

"If you excuse me young ladies, I must answer the phone."

Rei held Anzu's hand and they both stared into their reflections. "Omigod Anzu. Can you imagine if we were the one's who won the competition! We would both be top models and you know what that means right?" Anzu shrugged. "We would have one killer of a senior year!"

"We probably wouldn't even be in school that much. We would be working most of the time."

"I know. That would be the fun part. Also we would work well together because we are best friends," Rei said giving her a hug. "The fame and fortune would only be the beginning. We would travel the world, go to the best parties, and not to mention meet celebrities."

Anzu smiled and held out the camera so she could take a picture of them. "What if one of us won and so did Mia?"

"Oh Anzu, don't ruin our day by mentioning her name."

"Sorry. Well what if only one of us wins?"

"I'll be happy either way," Rei assured her.

"Me too. Speaking of being happy, Yugi told me he was happy for me…"

"You told him about Kaiba?" Anzu nodded. "Oh. You know what that means right?"

"Umm… that he's happy for me?" she shrugged.

Rei rested her head on Anzu's shoulder. "No silly," she smiled. "It means that he likes you."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Come on Rei, be serious."

"You can't tell? It's so obvious." Anzu shook her head slowly. "You guys has known each other since you were like four right? Well… feelings can form after that long of—"

"Rei… he couldn't possibly… do you think?" she asked now unsure of what she first thought of Yugi. "…Maybe…" she sighed.

Rei sighed heavily. "I want this dress. I have shoes that would match perfectly."

Anzu bit her lower lip. "I know the feeling. I want this dress too. We should have never come in here, because we can't possibly afford them." She held out the camera. "One last picture?" Rei nodded, and they both smiled for the camera.

"Well ladies, will you take the dresses? You both look very beautiful in them, I must say," the owner said with a smile.

Anzu faced the owner. "We would love to, but honestly, we don't have the money to possibly pay for these dresses."

"I want you to take them, compliments of Mr. Pegasus."

"I don't understand…" Rei said stepping beside her friend.

"You see girls, you in fact did have a challenge today. The girl, or girls who made it to my shop without using any type of transportation would be able to have a one of kind dress," she explained. "And since both of you walked here, you have won."

"We did!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yes. My shop is the farthest away from your hotel, and for making it this far, you will be rewarded."

"Omigod Anzu! We get to keep the dresses!"

"Now then, if you get changed, I will wrap those up for you. I believe you are due back at your hotel for a photo shoot."

Anzu glanced at her watch. "She's right, if we want to make it back to the hotel on time, then we need to leave now." She hurried back into the dressing room, and began changing. "I wonder when we'll even get a chance to wear these? I guess at prom."

"When we win this competition Anzu, we'll have plenty of chances."

_--:0:--_

Anzu and Rei, along with the rest of the contestants hopped out of the limo just as it pulled up the curb. Everyone was sick of Mia talking about her trips around the world and how she was going to win the competition, not to mention win the heart of a certain CEO who was judging the competition.

After all the contestants made it back to the hotel, Charlene informed them that the photo shoot would be at a location other than the hotel. So now all seven contestants stood on a closed off street in Tokyo. The sun was beginning to set behind the large red and white radio tower that stood as a kind of landmark in Tokyo.

"Good afternoon ladies," Charlene smiled stepping out her chauffeured car. "Did you enjoy your little shopping spree?" The contestants nodded. "It was just our little way of saying, congratulations for making it this far. Now I know all of you are wondering what we are doing away from our precious hotel, but for this photo shoot we need a little more room. Along with the photo shoot you will be shooting a commercial for the mascara that made me famous." She glanced around a bit. "Mai told me she would explain the rest to you, but I don't see her, so I'll just explain it."

Just as she finished her sentence a faint hum of a motorcycle could be heard approaching fast. In the distance a small figure was coming into focus over the horizon. A biker was headed their way, disregarding the crewmembers that were waving at him to stop because of the closed set. The biker stopped right in front of the contestants after doing a sharp turn and kicking up some dirt with the back tire. The biker, now close enough to tell that _he_ was in fact a _she_, threw her leg over the bike and then took off her helmet, and her luscious blond hair fell perfectly into place. "Hello girls," Mai said with a smile.

"Was all that really necessary?" Charlene asked.

"You know I like making an entrance. Did you fill them in on the details?"

"Not fully, I told them a little of what we are going to be doing, but not what we have planned for them."

"Ok. Do you see the red carpet in the street? Well, you will be walking on it like you are on a runway." Mai leaned against the bike behind her, and folded her arms. "You will be dressed similar to me, in biker attire. Then you hop on the bike and pose for the camera. The director will tell you exactly how she wants the commercial to run after you receive hair and makeup, and since time is a factor, you will only have enough time for a run-through and the real commercial. Keep that mind."

"Now then, if you follow me," Charlene requested walking to the trailers. "I will show you to the dressing rooms."

* * *

"We will have a little role reversal for you girls," Mai said with smile. "For all you short haired beauties, you will have long hair. And for all you long haired beauties, you will have short hair to work with. I'll see all of you on the set, bye."

Anzu stared up at the ceiling as the makeup artist in front of her applied mascara to her lashes. The hairstylist behind her was adding color and lengthening her hair. This was her favorite part, getting her makeup and hair done by a professional. She could definitely get used to this kind of treatment. She glanced at Rei from the corner of her eye; she was getting her hair braided, so the stylist could hide it under the short hair wig. A smile curved around her lips, life would be great if they did in fact win the competition; not only would she always be around her best friend, but she would have Seto Kaiba as her boyfriend.

"How did you photo shoot go Genie?" Kagome asked.

"I tripped twice!" she answered. "I suggest all of you practice walking because that ground out there is uneven."

"Kagome? You're up," Charlene said standing at the door. "Anzu is next, so she needs to be in her outfit now, followed by Mia."

"Yes ok…I'm almost done… just a little more blush," the makeup artist replied. "Alright Miss Mazaki, go right across to the next trailer, that is where you will be getting dressed."

"Thank you," Anzu nodded. She quickly got out of her seat and hurried out the door without looking at her new look in the mirror. She walked up the few steps that led up to the trailer and slipped in without opening the door wide, just in case someone was getting dressed. No one was, but Anzu always had respect for another person's privacy. The only person who stood in the trailer was, she could only guess, the fashion designer, dressed in bright neon colors. "Hi, I'm Anzu."

"Hello Anzu," she replied friendly. "My name is Isobel. I have your outfit right here." She pointed to the rack filled with different types of leather outfits. "I know you don't have much time, so you have to hurry."

Anzu nodded in agreement, and then turned around to start getting undressed. No matter how used to this life she could get, she was still a little shy about getting undressed in front of perfect strangers. After she got fully undressed Isobel helped her into the leather pants she was to wear. She didn't have trouble getting into them, despite how tight they were.

"This one is similar to the one I made for Mai, and confidentially, it's my favorite." Isobel wrapped the black corset around Anzu's body and yanked on the strings that tied up the back. "Inhale Anzu."

"I…can't…anymore…" she answered through her gasps for air.

"Oh." Isobel quickly tied the long leather strings. "Ok, you can breathe normally now… or at least try."

"…Thanks…" Anzu exhaled.

"Just one more piece and your look will be complete." Isobel picked up the mini jacket hanging on the back of the chair, and held it open so Anzu could slip her arms through. "There. Now let me get the shoes, then you will be ready."

Anzu ran her fingers through her new long hair; she noticed it was a little lighter, and she loved the way it felt. She took a quick look in the mirror, then back at her hair; she slowly lifted her eyes back to the mirror and stepped back unable to recognize herself. She lifted her hand and touched her reflection as a _'wow'_ left her lips. Parts of her hair were crimped, making her normally strait hair look luscious, and partly wild. Her lips were a deep wine color with a layer of gloss to give the illusion of wetness. Her eye makeup made her look dark, yet mysterious, and nothing like herself; this was by far her favorite look.

"Found them!" Isobel exclaimed holding up the leather boots in triumph. "I really need to stop firing my assistants…" She glanced at Anzu enwrapped in her own reflection. She cleared her throat snagging the young brunette's attention. "You must hurry Anzu, I know they will call you in any moment."

"Sorry." Anzu stepped into the almost-knee-high boots, and Isobel tied them up as quickly as she could.

She made sure the pants were tucked into the boots neatly then stood back and stared at her creation. "It's almost perfect." She adjusted the corset top a little then the mini jacket. "Now it's perfect."

The door to the trailer opened and Charlene stood at the bottom of the steps with Mia close by. "Anzu! You're up!"

"Yes ok," she replied. Anzu took a step and almost tumbled over; she didn't realize how high the boots were until that very moment. She heard a little giggle coming from Mia, but she shrugged it off. "I'm only practicing what we talked about Mia," she said with a fake smile. Anzu walked past her with only a stumble, but didn't fall to the ground.

Charlene led her over to the set and introduced her to the director. She wanted Anzu to walk down the runway with attitude. The director continued to explain that her face would be covered with a helmet so it was all about the walk. Then when she reached the motorcycle she had to take off the helmet, throw her leg over the bike, look into the camera, and say the slogan. "…Did you get all that Anzu?" Charlene asked walking with her to the starting point.

"Yes, I think so… 'Lashes of the future' right?"

"That's it," Charlene replied. "You only get one run-through, so make it count."

"Right. No pressure," Anzu said to herself. She took her place and two members of the crew helped her put on her helmet, along with hiding all her hair. After the director said so, Anzu began walking down the red carpet as fierce as she could. Unfortunately she wasn't used to wearing heels so high and thin, so she stumbled a few times, but never fell to the ground, and always recovered nicely.

"Ok that was… interesting…" the director said getting up from her chair. "I want you try your hardest not to fall, Anzu was it?" She nodded. "Also don't ball your fists when you walk, just let them fall naturally. And finally, don't smile when you get on the bike, smirk if anything. Got it?" Before Anzu could reply, the director answered, "Good. Ok people we're losing the sunset and we only have one shot so make it count."

Anzu took her place again, she observed Mia standing outside the trailer smiling at her as if saying: _break a leg Anzu, literally._ Anzu ignored her and concentrated on the task in front of her. She took a deep breath. "Ok… this is just like dancing on my toes…" she said to herself. When the director yelled 'action', Anzu flaunted down the red carpet, picturing herself stomping on everyone who was against her with the main person being Mia. "Lashes of the future…" she said in such a seductive voice that she surprised herself.

"Cut! That's a wrap! Let's get the next girl in here!" the director called. "Come on people, we are losing daylight here!"

"Great job Anzu," Charlene said sincerely. "Go join Mai over there and she will help you with the photo shoot."

"Alright," she responded with a smile of her own. She stared at Mia who was walking towards her. All they did was stare at each other, but they didn't need words to understand what the other was thinking.

"_This competition isn't over Mia."_

"_It is for you, I will make sure of it."_

"Just try it," Anzu whispered as she walked past her.

* * *

The judges sat in the ballroom with seven pictures spread out before them. They all have viewed the commercials along with the best shots from the photo shoot, and have given them all comments on their performance. Now it was time for the judges to speak privately about each girl and how they have done in the competition so far.

"Ami?" Mai started.

"She has done well consistently throughout this competition and this picture proves it," Pegasus stated.

"I see so much passion in her eyes," Charlene agreed. "However, I must say that she doesn't say top model. She would be cute in magazines and commercials, but I can't picture her on the runway."

"She is just at the height for a model to be, but she gives one-hundred and ten percent every time," Mai stated.

"I have to agree with Charlene," Duke said staring at her picture. "I can't picture her on the runway."

"She was one of the few girls who didn't trip when you challenged them today," Kaiba countered.

"True… How about Kikyo?"

"Personally I can picture he anywhere: magazines, commercials and the runway."

"Yes, I have to agree with Charlene," Pegasus nodded. "She also has done well so far. The camera loves her and she is easy to work with."

"I say she's in," Duke said.

"Definitely," Kaiba agreed.

"Mia?"

"She's gorgeous, I see a top model in her," Duke said with a nod.

"Yes, she is exactly what we are looking for," Pegasus agreed.

"I like her and she photographs well, but I feel like she's too common," Charlene said tapping her fingers on the table. "Blond hair and blue eyes, isn't it to common?"

Mai cleared her throat. "Excuse me? My hair is blond."

"I didn't mean you Mai, the fashion world needs you."

"That's better. Genie?"

"Beautiful, curvy, and always gives it her all, but girl can't walk in high-heels to save her life," Duke said with a slight smile.

"She wasn't the only one. Kagome and Anzu had trouble too," Charlene added.

"They overcame it. Especially Anzu," Mai countered. "That's what I enjoy about her, she can turn around every task she does to make it right. I remember during the photo shoot I only had to correct her once. Genie, however, had a little trouble trying to pose with a motorcycle."

"But she photographs really well," Pegasus stated.

"Rei?"

"Beautiful, great sense of humor, I can see a top model in her," Duke said with a nod.

"Yes, so can I," Charlene nodded.

"Yes she is without a doubt a top model," Pegasus agreed.

"She's in," Kaiba said.

"Now Kagome, I'm undecided about her. She is almost identical to her sister, but I don't know if she will appeal to different age groups," Mai said a little unsure. "I can see her for the twelve to eighteen crowd, but no one else."

"Well yes," Pegasus nodded. "However she photographs so well, does that really matter?"

"It does when you're over twenty-five," Duke laughed.

"I'm on the fence with her too, and a little with Kikyo also. Only because I don't know if we can make Kikyo look young, her face is so mature, even for nineteen," Charlene explained. "Both of them could become top models, but I'm not sure of which one would be the better model."

"What about Anzu? I already told you what I think about her."

"The camera loves her," Pegasus said with a smile. "I think she is a great model."

"She has only taken great pictures," Charlene agreed.

"Yeah, I say she's definitely in this week." Duke smirked, "What do you say Ki'?"

Kaiba started to count. 'If he calls me Ki' one more time I swear I will…' he grumbled to himself. "She's in alright?"

"That's the complete opposite of what you said last time," Duke said with a slight smile. "What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

"Shut up Devlin."

Mai gave them a sideways glance. "Can we continue please?"

* * *

The contestants walked back into the ballroom. Mai and Charlene stood in front the table with photos held loosely in their hands.

"Welcome back ladies. As you know I have seven beautiful girls in front of me, but Charlene and I only hold six photos. And those six girls will go on in this competition, but only two girls will win. Claiming the title of _The Next Top Model_." Mai nodded to Charlene.

"The first name I'm going to call: Anzu," Charlene said with a smile. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Kikyo. Congratulations."

"Ami. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Rei. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Mia. Congratulations."

"Will Kagome and Genie please step forward?" Mai requested. "Genie. You are almost the perfect model, the judges and I can picture you in commercials, and magazines, but we can't picture you on the runway. Kagome. We are on the fence with you as well. The runway is one of the most important parts of modeling, but it seemed today you couldn't cut it." She sighed, "I want you both to know that this was a very hard decision. I will only call one name, and the name of the girl that I do not call must immediately go back to her room and pack her things." She lifted the photo and presented it to winner. "Kagome. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Thank you for the opportunity," Genie smiled with tears in her eyes, and then left the room.

"Well ladies," Mai started. "Get some rest, because I want all of you up by 5 AM."

"Your rooming situations will change tomorrow, be prepared for that also," Charlene added. "Goodnight."

_--:0:--_

Anzu sat on the edge of her bed brushing her hair. Part of her missed the long hair she had earlier so she decided she would, for once, let her hair grow. She was in her pajamas and robe ready for bed, however she couldn't go to sleep because Rei and Kagome also occupied her room. Needless to say Kagome was devastated that she was in the bottom two tonight.

"They were comparing me to my sister."

"They didn't say that," Rei said softly.

"I know that's what they were thinking. Everyone does it: my friends, guys, and even my parents. I'm not Kagome. I'm Kikyo's sister."

Rei touched her shoulder. "Kagome…"

"Sister," Kikyo called from the doorway. "It's time for meditation."

"I don't feel like it."

Kikyo gasped. "Don't ever say that. You are a priestess in training and you must always keep your thoughts and judgment clear. Now let's go!"

Kagome reluctantly got up and followed her sister out the room. "Good night everyone."

"I'm gonna miss Genie, she told such funny stories," Rei said softly. "Well, I better go as well. I need to meditate. I'll see you in the morning Anzu."

"Good night Rei."

Anzu got into bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Five o'clock in the morning?" she groaned.

"Oh Anna. I forgot to tell you," Mia called from the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes. How hard was it to say Anzu? "What?"

"Someone left you something at the front desk downstairs. The clerk called and said it was urgent."

Anzu sighed and threw back the covers. "Very convenient of you to suddenly remember when I'm about to go to bed," she mumbled. She wrapped her robe tight around her and slipped into her fluffy slippers.

Anzu took the elevator downstairs, and made her way to the front desk. She noticed the hotel was kind of creepy at night when you were walking alone. She walked up the desk and rang the little bell. She waited patiently for a moment, then a woman in a black suit emerged from the door that read: _Staff Only_. "Hello. My name is Anzu, I believe you have something for me?"

"Anzu…" The woman began looking under the desk. "Hmmm… Anzu you said?"

"Yes. Anzu Mazaki."

"Oh, here it is. It was under M." The woman handed her a long stem rose with a note attached. "From a secret admirer I'd guess."

Anzu smiled and nodded. She headed back to the elevator and pressed the button. When the door opened she stepped inside and pressed the button for level five. She stared at the rose and then read the note. '_I'm sorry_'was written neatly in cursive handwriting that she recognized immediately as belonging to Kaiba. She smiled happily as she held the rose in both hands. Why had she ever doubted his feelings for her?

The elevator stopped suddenly, which made Anzu latch onto the metal railing. She took a deep breath. "Don't panic Anzu…" she told herself. She pressed the button to her floor again and heard the elevator creak. The elevator returned to normal and went to the fifth floor; the door didn't stay open long enough for her to exit. Instead it went up to the seventh floor. Anzu didn't care; she quickly stepped out and tripped over a cone, which made her fall to the floor.

"Sorry ma'am," a deep voice said over her. "The elevator is being shut down for maintenance, you will have to take the stairs the rest of the way."

Anzu stood up and rubbed her knee. "Where are the stairs?"

"Just at the end of the hall."

She nodded and headed in that direction. As she approached the hallway that contained the hotel rooms she heard the familiar voice of her blackmailing roommate Mia. "What's Miss-I-need-my-beauty-sleep doing up here?" Anzu peered around the corner, but kept herself well hidden. What she saw made her press her back against the wall and swallow hard. She was talking to Kaiba, after hours. "… I thought…" She continued to stare at them, trying to pick up on their conversation.

Mia touched his face and smiled. "I love you too Kaiba."

Anzu's heart sank, how could he say that to her? "No—Mia said it to him…but…she said… too…which means…" She didn't need to hear anymore. How could he promise her that he would wait for her and then tell Mia that he loved her? Tears of pain fell from her eyes as she ran past the hallway and shot through the door that led to the stairs. As she ran down the flight of stairs she replayed the scene over and over in her head, trying to make sense out of it, but no, she knows what she heard.

Anzu leaned against wall near the door. She couldn't run anymore. She slowly slid down the wall until she fell to her knees. "He…lied… he…lied… about everything…" she sobbed into her hands. She dropped the rose to the floor and continued to cry.

_Here I am, once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it, cant pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up, deep inside  
__But you wont get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

Anzu's heart was shattered, and nothing anyone could do or say would ever pick up the pieces.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review because I love them.**

**The reasons it took me so long to update was because I started school and even though I'm going to school for fashion design, I was uninspired to write this chapter. Also the only thing I was sure of for this chapter was how the photo shoot would go. I was really thinking hard about how I should end this, and part of me didn't want to end the chapter like this. I had to listen to _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ by _Kelly Clarkson_ so many times just to write it. So I'm sorry that I took so long. I don't plan on making you wait a month for me to update again because I know exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter, it's only a matter of writing it, but with school, it may take a few weeks, so please bear with me. I hope my loyal readers haven't forgotten about my story. Bye and don't forget to review. **

* * *

**To answer the reviews I received:**

**Danny:** I don't know if you liked my story or not, you didn't say so. I do know the direction my story is going to go and I'm not going to pair up Anzu with the Pharaoh. Thanks anyway.

**KeikoGurl**: …Mia can go fall off a cliff… that made me laugh so hard when I read that.

**Arrna**: A catfight? Well maybe in the next chapter… but I'll never tell…

**KaibaYamiLover**: Yes, everyone hates Mia. Even me, you see she is the equivalent to every backstabbing-bitchy girl I ever met.

**Inuyasha-xcgirl:** I'll reveal what's happening to Kaiba in later chapters…next chapter to be exact. Oh and yu-yu Hakusho is so good. The maker of it is married to the girl who made Sailormoon, another one of my favorite Animes. Also she is related to the person who made Dragon Ball Z. That's so cool to me, all my favorite shows in the same family. I also love Naruto! He's so cool and I'm glad cartoon network shows it.

**slytherinsess**: I'm glad you love my story. Thanks for the review.

**smile for me**: Well I did get inspired by watching the new season. And I might have an eveningwear photo shoot… thanks for the review

**QueenieZ**: Yes I love romance. It's all I write. I'm glad you like my story.

**Blackrosewitch**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you love my story.

**BubbleGumYumYum**: Thanks for the review. I'm good at portraying the bitchy girls because I've dealt with a lot of them. So Mia is every backstabbing, bitchy, hater girl I've ever met wrapped into one. And Kaiba is unaware of the blackmailing. No one knows except for Anzu, and she hasn't decided to tell anyone yet.

**Tracy Johnson**: Thanks for the review. It made me giggle a little by picturing Anzu beating Mia.

**Kgmck-117**: Thanks for the review.

**Panmotto**: What's going to happen between Seto and Anzu? Well you'll find out next chapter… thanks for the review.

**Ambiance-Dream**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah I had Anzu tell Yugi because he is the understanding one, and he's so cute. (giggles)

**cuttie-blossom**: Thanks for the review.

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer**: Yes, I hate Mia too… but I plans for her so don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her…

**chocolatelover1**: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, especially when you said as usual. That made me smile.

**Moonlady**: I know, aren't Anzu and Kaiba made for each other? YES! Thanks for the review. I like the name by the way.

**drkmagiciangrl25**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and hate Mia. LoL thanx for the review.

**Gauri92**: Yep that's right! Anzu is strong.

**Mystical Aquafina**: Yes I know you hate Mia, I think everyone does now, thanks for your review. And thanks for adding my question to your profile. I serious did one of those my-favorite-team-scored YES! When I saw it… not sure why… but I did… LoL

**Nightfall2525**: I'm not sure if you like my story… you didn't say so, but it does sound like you have an idea for a story. But I think you should write it because then you would know what happens.

**Jadepriestess**: I didn't update this time as fast as I wanted to, but I'm glad you like my story.

**shanichan11**: I'm happy that you like my writing style and my story. Thanks for the review.

**Kagome1316**: Thanks for the review.


	10. Dance Anzu Dance

**Oh my Ra! How long has it been? Almost four months! Sorry everyone. In short: College. Writer's block. And more college. But I'm back! With a long chapter, almost 22 pages, I suggest you get some snacks. (ok I'm done with the bad jokes).**

**Just a note: This first paragraph, I didn't write. My friend (bakura's baby) wrote it coz she can describe Kaiba a lot better than I can. If I had to describe the Pharaoh… well let's just say there aren't enough words in the English language to describe his hotness. Anyway, this first part here will clear up what really happened last chapter. So enjoy!**

**BTW: You readers know that I don't own ANTM or the lyrics that I happen to use in this fic or Yu-gi-oh! For that matter, coz if I did, there would be a hell of a lot more romance.**

* * *

_Dance Anzu Dance_

Kaiba stepped out of the shower dripping wet. You could tell by how the light shone on his body, how muscular he was. The light would cast a shadow in each of the crevices on his arms and abs making his profile more beautiful than anyone could imagine. As the droplets of water would slowly trace down his body, they would give him a glow that gave him an essence of innocence and lust at the same time. His hand was gripped to the towel that was wrapped around his slim lower waist, as he walked towards the sound of that annoying knocking at his door.

What could anyone possibly want at this hour? "Then again, it could be Anzu… but she should know better than to come to my room." He opened the door expecting to see Anzu, however only saw the irritating blond that followed him everywhere. He stood behind the door slightly since he realized she was staring at his bare upper body. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh! Seto!" Mia covered her eyes. "This is _your_ room? I was looking for Mai."

"I'm sure. Mai is on the sixth floor remember?"

"Oh. Right. It's just that I have a problem with my roommates…"

Kaiba stopped listening at that point. It was obvious that she didn't come searching for Mai. He knew she really came in the hopes of catching a glimpse of him in his silk pajamas, or how she saw him now, in a towel. "Mia." He rubbed his brow in frustration. "I would love to stand here and listen to whatever it is you're talking about, but I have business to take care of. So if you don't mind…"

Mia touched his face. "I love you too Kaiba."

He looked at her oddly. Did she even listen to what he just said? He sharply removed her hand from his face. "Don't ever touch me." She stepped back surprised by his words, and Kaiba followed her gaze down the hall. "What are you looking at?"

Mia smirked, "Oh nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight!" she called as she left down the hall.

Kaiba couldn't figure her out, but he didn't have the time or patience to even bother. He closed the door and locked it after he placed the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door. He glanced at his cell phone sitting on the dresser; there were two missed calls, both from his younger brother. Unfortunately Mokuba couldn't come with him to Tokyo because of the rules of the competition, so he stayed behind and watched over the mansion, and called on a regular basis. He flipped open his phone and speed-dialed Mokuba's cell phone.

"Yo! This is Mokuba, the party's over at six in the morning!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding big brother. I knew it was you," Mokuba laughed.

Kaiba sighed. He never imagined that raising his teenage brother could be so… _interesting_. He couldn't think of any other way to put it. He placed his phone on speaker so that he could continue to get dressed and talk to his brother at the same time. "What did you call about Mokuba?"

"First I called to ask you why you haven't called me, but then I figured you were busy, and the second time I dialed your number by mistake. So what's up?"

"We eliminated another girl today," the elder Kaiba answered.

"Which one?"

He buttoned his silk pajama shirt. "Genie."

"I figured it wasn't Anzu… Yeah, that one. Put it in."

Kaiba glanced at his phone. It wasn't that obvious was it? No. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. She's been doing good, I hope she wins. What kind is that? I don't want that, take it back."

"Well," he corrected. "Speak proper English. Who are you talking to Mokuba?"

"The maid."

"I am not your maid!" A girl's voice yelled in the background.

"I was kidding! I'm sorry," Mokuba laughed.

"Who is there with you?"

"The maid! The maid!" he continued to laugh.

"Stop calling me your maid!" the girl shot back.

"Mokuba, I told you not to have any of your friends over, especially at this hour," Kaiba said firmly.

"I know big brother, but it gets boring over here... Come back Rebecca, I know you're not really leaving."

"Rebecca?" Kaiba said to himself. "Mokuba, tell her to go home."

"We're just watching movies big bro, don't worry, nothing will happen."

"You got that right," Rebecca added.

"Stop acting like you're mad at me."

Kaiba rubbed his temples slowly. "Mokuba…"

"Don't be jealous just coz I have a girlfriend and you don't," he teased.

Kaiba decided he would ignore that last statement, only because it was true. Although that would change soon, as soon as the competition was over he could be with Anzu and confess to her how much he really… "What the…" he whispered to himself as he stared out the window.

Anzu was walking around the pool—no—she wasn't walking. She was… dancing? "Why would she be out this late when she has to get up early?" Something was wrong; he just knew it.

"Big Brother? Hello? You there?"

"I'll have to call you back Mokuba," he answered already slipping on his trench coat. He quickly slipped on shoes and headed out the door. Maybe it was nothing. It could be that she couldn't sleep and just needed some air. Then again, she didn't seem like the type who would be out late. Even if she was, why was she dancing?

Kaiba stopped. Apparently the elevator was out of order. He headed down the stairs determined to find out if anything was wrong. As he reached the glass door that led out into the pool area he started to have second thoughts. Maybe he was over thinking the situation; something his brother accused him of doing many times. He slipped outside silently and watched her for a moment.

Anzu was dancing fiercely, letting all the emotions of pain and rejection flow through her and then into her dance moves. She thought of all times her ballet teacher called her dance performance _déchets. _Her teacher always complained that she didn't have the right body type to be a ballet dancer; Anzu proved her wrong, so wrong. She kept her eyes closed as she spun around stepped dangerously close to the edge of the pool. She softly sang along with lyrics that came out of her mini boom box.

_I don't wanna love you…  
Don't wanna need you…  
Just wanna leave you (I swear)  
I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)  
I just want it to be over (Can it be over?)_

Anzu stood on the edge of the pool with her arms in the air and tossing her head from side to side as she let the music take over her body. She balanced on her right leg while she extended her other leg behind her, arabesque-style, as she leaned forward and uttered out the last words to the song. "Over and over…" At that moment she was awoken from her trance-like state that she always had when she danced; and heard someone call her name and then felt someone push her into the pool. Anzu struggled underwater as she swallowed and breathed in the chlorine filled water. She vaguely saw someone standing over her on the edge, but she couldn't make out their features because she was too busy trying to swim to the surface. When she made it to the surface she held onto the side of the pool and coughed up the remainder of water caught in her throat.

"Anzu…"

Her head shot up. "Kaiba! What did you push me into the water for?" She took his outstretched hand and climbed out of the pool. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and stared at him angrily.

"I was trying to catch you, I thought you were going to fall in. Purposely." He took off his trench coat and placed it on Anzu's shoulders. "What are you doing out here?"

"Dancing."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "To a song that have lyrics that say: I just want it to be over?"

Anzu sighed. "She means, she wants to stop being in love." She looked away from him, she just couldn't stare at him any longer, not in the same way she used to. She was in love with him, and thought he liked her too, but after hearing what Mia said to him; she thought otherwise. She tried her hardest to hold back her tears of pain, but it was no use, tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" she yelled through her tears. "I saw you with Mia, and I heard what she said…" She wiped her tears. "If you loved her, then you shouldn't have… told… me…" she was cut off by her own crying. She then ran off, back inside the hotel, unable to continue.

It suddenly dawned on him why Mia looked so satisfied when he told her to leave. She must have seen Anzu standing there. Kaiba cursed to himself. "Now she thinks that I…" He hurried after her; he had to set things straight with her, even if she didn't want to listen. He found her still crying, and frantically pressing the button for the elevator. "It doesn't work," he said softly.

"Please don't talk to me right now. It's not allowed anyway."

"Listen to me Anzu, nothing is happening between Mia and I." Kaiba stood in front of her, however she didn't look at him. "She came up to my room looking for Mai, or so she claimed." He turned her face to face his. "I didn't say what you think I said."

Anzu swallowed hard. "You…didn't tell her that you…"

"No. I don't care about her. Understand?" She nodded. Kaiba waited for a moment before he said anything to her. "What about you Anzu?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?" She pulled his trench coat closer around her shoulders, feeling a chill suddenly running down her back. "Yugi isn't my boyfriend, if that's what you're thinking. We're just friends, I know everyone thinks we're—"

"I wasn't talking about Yugi."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"The mutt," he replied quickly.

"Mutt?" Anzu whispered to herself. "Jonouchi? You think Katsuya Jonouchi is my boyfriend?" She laughed, "Come on… seriously?"

No response.

"If you're referring to the last day of school… he's just like that, he likes playing rough, that's just how he is." She sighed taking in everything that just happened. She then glanced around a bit to make sure no one was around. "Listen, I'm going to bed before we get caught talking to each other. I want to know something though." She turned away from him as she thought of a way to formulate her question. This—whatever you would call what they shared—it wasn't a real relationship, they weren't together, they were just… she couldn't explain it, so she had to know. "How do you feel… about me… I mean us… together?"

Kaiba took a step back; he hadn't anticipated that question. Then again, he hadn't expected that they would be talking like this again either. Still, he couldn't tell her how he truly felt; he wasn't exactly sure. He had to tell her something, but the truth could hurt her. "I don't know."

Anzu only nodded. She felt as if her heart had climbed up her throat and got stuck. He didn't know? Then why did he kiss her? She couldn't ask him that, she couldn't ask him anything at the moment. She was at a loss of words, but she did feel as if her heart was slowly breaking. She swallowed hard then handed Kaiba back his trench coat. After that she just simply walked away back towards her room. She glanced over her shoulder briefly; he was gone. She lowered her head and headed up the stairs.

Maybe nothing was ever there, and maybe, just maybe, he never had feelings for her. But Anzu knew that couldn't be right, after everything they did together… Didn't he promise he would wait for the competition to be over so they could be together? And their kiss… what about that? "Didn't that mean anything to you Kaiba?" she asked herself as she entered her room. She sighed; she knew sleep wasn't going to come easy for her tonight.

She changed out her wet clothes and into her comfy matching red pajamas. After that, Anzu headed into the dining room and then she opened the door to the phone room. She sat down in the soft chair and picked up the receiver then started dialing. It was late, real late, but there was only one person she could call.

"Anzu? Is that you?"

"Yes mom…" She tried hard to control the tone of her voice; she didn't need her mother worrying about her. "I know it's late… but I needed to talk to you."

"It's alright sweetie, you know you can always talk to me about anything. What's wrong? You sound sad."

Anzu began to confess to her mother everything she has been going through. From her first realizing her feelings for Kaiba to Mia's lies and jealousy, then to Kaiba's kiss and Mia's blackmail; and finally, what happened just moments ago. It was then when she began to cry. "I'm… so confused… I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Love is hard honey, and you have finally fallen in love. I wish I could be there to hold and comfort you, but I will tell you this: love will always have hardships—"

"Why?" she interrupted.

Anzu's mother tried to stay strong over the phone and not break down and cry with her daughter. She sighed. "Because only true love can survive despite all the hardships."

"But mom, my heart aches so bad for him. I don't know what to do, I thought he cared for me like I did," she sobbed in her hand.

"Anzu…"

After she got a hold of herself, she wiped her tears and then spoke to her mother. "I…I better go mom. I have to get up at four so I can be ready by five."

"Alright honey…"

Anzu sensed her mother's worry. "I'll be fine mom, really. I just…" She paused for a moment thinking of something to say; nothing came. "…Needed someone to talk to, but I'll be ok. The competition is almost over, then I can put this whole mess behind me."

"I hope you win honey. Please try to cheer up, because your emotions will show through in your photographs, you know that."

"Yes mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Anzu hung up the phone and headed back to her room. She stared at her two roommates sound asleep comfortably under their blankets. One of them was sweet and innocent; the other was a seed of evil. Why was Mia so bent on destroying her? She didn't even know her until the competition started. "I swear, if I could get away with one murder…" She plopped on her bed, and threw the blanket over her. What was she thinking? That wasn't right. She snuggled under her covers so she could get at least a few hours of sleep. Even with her thoughts plagued with Kaiba, she had to concentrate, and focus on the competition.

_--:0:--_

It was 5 AM, and the remainder of the contestants stood in the ballroom waiting for Mai and Charlene. For the most part, every one of the girls had enough sleep, all of them except for Anzu.

Mai walked into the ballroom with Charlene close behind her. "Good morning ladies. Is everyone awake?" Mai asked with a smile, and the models nodded.

"Sometimes as models, you have to get up early because you have a full day schedule," Charlene explained. "Today is one of those days."

"First we will start by changing your living situation. I want all of you to pack all of your belongings and head up to the eighth floor. Charlene and I will meet you up there. You have one hour."

As soon as Anzu went back to her room she fell onto her bed face first into her pillows. The last thing she needed right now was a long day. Why couldn't this be a simple photo shoot? Now she had to pack, pose, and who knows what else. She closed her tired eyes and rolled over to her side. The one day she needed a break.

"Something wrong Anna?" Mia asked hovering over her.

"Please don't talk to me right now," she answered. "I'm too tired to defend myself," she thought to herself.

"I'm just worried about you Anna, but if you don't want to talk I won't force you." Mia walked over to her side of the room and began to pack.

"If you call me Anna one more time Mia I swear!" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Anzu? Would you like me to help you?" Ami offered kindly. "I left all my clothes packed because I didn't think I would be here this long. I mean, I never imagined I would be in the top six."

"That makes two of us bookworm," Mia threw out. "Now where did I put that spray…"

Anzu sat up, and just as she was about to yell at her, Ami stopped her. "It's ok Anzu… I think you left it in the bathroom Mia."

Anzu watched her walk into the bathroom. "Why do you take that from her?"

Ami shrugged. "I haven't figured her out yet, so until I do, I think I should be kind to her. Besides, we are supposed to treat our enemies with care."

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the bathroom door. "I think she's the exception to that rule."

"Would you like me to help you with your packing?" Ami suggested changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you." Anzu stood up and adjusted her denim skirt. She began to open the drawers of the nightstand and remove all the outfits and undergarments she brought with her. Ami opened up her suitcase for her and helped her place all of her clothes in it.

"Three more photo shoots," Ami said suddenly.

"What?"

"We have three more photo shoots before the fashion show," she replied. "Since there are going to be two winners, there are going to be three finalists for the fashion show."

"Oh. Right. I hope Mai and Charlene teach us how to walk before then."

Ami giggled a little, "I'm sure they will."

"I am going to pray to all the gods in the universe that Mia doesn't make it to the top three." She reached under her pillow and grabbed her diary, then stuffed it into the suitcase as well.

Ami only smiled, then she zipped up Anzu's suitcase. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright. Let's go wait with the others."

Mai and Charlene led the contestants down the corridor on the eighth floor to their new room. They stopped at the last door in the hall. "Here we are. If you haven't already guessed, all of you will be sharing one room."

"Most of the time when models are traveling in groups, they all share one room. So that will be your challenge for the rest of this competition," Charlene added. "As well as impressing us with your photographs and personality."

"Today all of you will have a one on one session with Charlene and I, so you may talk about any concerns you have. That will be followed by learning choreography for a performance in a music video, and finally ending the day with a photo shoot."

"So get dressed for a workout, then come downstairs to my suite. Everyone understand?" Charlene glanced around to make sure they understood. "Good. See you in a few."

* * *

Anzu headed down the stairs dressed in her short-shorts and tank top. It was finally her turn meet with Mai and Charlene. She couldn't believe that there were only three beds in a room full of six girls, and of course one of those girls was Mia. She was the one who made her break down and cry on the stairs she was currently walking down; well part of it was about Kaiba, and what Anzu thought she heard. He explained it yes, but couldn't explain the feelings he had for her, that is, if he even had any. She then felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "No… not now…" She stopped just before she entered Charlene's suite and attempted to fan away her tears. "This competition is too important to let your feelings get in the way…" she whispered to herself. She entered the room after knocking on the door briefly.

"Come in Anzu," Charlene welcomed.

"Yes come in," Mai smiled. She walked in and sat down on the floor cushions.

"Omigod Anzu, I just love your legs. You have the perfect modeling body, honestly."

Mai rolled her eyes. "You'll have to forgive her, she's been saying something to ever girl that has come in so far. She's always going off subject."

"I'm always going off subject? Let's not talk about you and that high schooler on the roof—"

"Let's not." Mai cut her off. "Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"How are you doing? You are in the top six, how does that make you feel?"

"Excited. I never imagined I would be here, let alone make it to the top six," she answered.

"You have remained consistent throughout this whole competition. We haven't found anything wrong with any of your photographs so far," Charlene complemented.

"And you won two of the challenges. One of which was secret," Mai added.

"And the one with Kurama," she winked.

Anzu blushed. "I was so nervous about that one, and I know if I win my father will go crazy."

"He'll get over it," Mai grinned. "Don't worry about it." Anzu returned her smile with a nod. "Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"I sense that you aren't telling us something. If something is wrong, or bothering you then you can tell us."

"I…" It wasn't that obvious to them was it? "…I don't like starting drama between the other girls and I, so I let it go."

"So there is a problem between you and the other girls?" Charlene inquired.

"Just one," Anzu answered. Mai and Charlene glance at each other, then back at her. "It's… um… Mia."

"Yes, we assumed," Charlene nodded.

"You are not the first one to say that."

Anzu wasn't surprised. Even though Mia had picked on her and Ami particularly, it wasn't hard for the other girls to take notice of her bad vibes. "It seems like she's always trying to bring me down."

"I understand that," Mai said softly. "However, there will always be someone out there trying to bring you down. Someone who will always talk down to you, spread rumors about you, and do anything they can to make you quit. I know, because it happens to me everyday. There are rumors on the internet, in tabloids, on television, and just about every place where someone can get access to the media."

"But you must look past all of that if you are going to make it in this business," Charlene added. "We both have to deal with a lot, but to be a strong person and model, you must love yourself and have a high self-esteem about yourself."

Anzu nodded, "I do. Thank you."

Mai playfully hit her. "The most important thing is to have fun. Enjoy this competition, and this experience."

"Weather you win or lose. Live for the moment," Charlene smiled. "So do you have any questions for us?"

Anzu stood up and shook her head. "No, I think you covered everything."

"That's great. We enjoyed talking to you Anzu." Charlene stood up and gave her a hug.

Mai stood up and hugged Anzu as well, and said her good-bye's. "This photo shoot is dance inspired," she added as Anzu headed out the door. "So I want you to show me your best moves. You got that!" she winked.

_--:0:--_

Anzu sat in a metal chair that lined the interior of the dance studio. Three of the four walls were covered in mirrors, while the polish in the hardwood floor reflected the fluorescent lights from above. In the corner was large black speakers attached to a small stereo with various CD's and CD cases from various artists spread about. Anzu glanced up at the second floor, which was how her and the rest of the contestants entered the room. The narrow loft that was currently empty, overlooked the whole room. She smiled; Mai and Charlene's encouraging speech was still ringing in her ears, making her thoughts roam instead of paying attention to the conversations going on between the other girls. She vaguely overheard Mia complaining about the choreographer's delay in showing up. "Oh please… like you've never been late for anything before," she muttered to herself. She stretched and let out a small yawn; it was still too early for anything.

"Um… Anzu?"

She turned her head and stared at Ami with partly tired eyes. "Yes?"

"Could you teach me to dance before the choreographer arrives here? I… know we don't have that much time, but I'm… I guess I'm a little nervous about learning a whole routine," Ami uttered out softly. "Then there's the music video… Could you just give me some advice?"

Anzu grinned, her tiredness suddenly going out the window, and stood up. "Sure." She faced the mirror fully, and stared at Ami. "Let's see… Well, first of all, if you make a mistake or get lost in a routine, just keep going. Don't dwell on it, make it seem like you did it on purpose. Second, even if you don't know how to dance, remember that it's all about the facial expressions. You have to get that attitude of 'look at me, I'm so good that I make you want to get up and try this'." She glanced at Ami. "Did you got all that?"

Ami nodded. "I think so. I just wish I had the confidence you had."

"You have great confidence when it comes to modeling," she assured her. "You just need to move that confidence over to dancing."

"Rei! You can't put on music, Mai said not to touch anything."

"She probably told the choreographer not to be late either. Come on Kagome, live a little," Rei joked.

"I don't see what dancing has to do modeling," Kikyo said to no one in particular. She sat at the foot of the steps flipping through a magazine.

"The judges are testing to see if we can be versatile sister."

Anzu smiled at Ami. "…Yeah that's it. For us girls, it's all about controlling the hips, and feeling the music." She nodded her head to the music trying to find the beat and letting it flow through her body. She began to swing her hips to the music while she made up her own choreography to the Destiny's Child song coming from the speaker. Dancing always freed her from all the tension she carried with her, that was why it was so easy for her to and have courage for her friends and never truly getting afraid of any evil that happen to come her way. She stopped dancing as the song came to an end and glanced at Ami; she looked a little overwhelmed. "Sorry… guess I got a little carried away," she said shyly. "So like I was saying, feel the music. And another thing: routines always come in a series of eight-counts."

"Eight counts?"

"Yeah, so it's easy to remember."

Mia suddenly touched Anzu's shoulder, stopping her lesson. "Don't waste your time Anna. Ami was never the type to dance; she's the type who goes to a dance and stays on the wall the whole night. Trust me, this is the photo shoot she will be going home."

Anzu whipped around and glared at Mia. She couldn't take it anymore; something had to be said. "Why don't you mind your own business Mia? Ami is doing fine, she doesn't need your comments or your help," she added. "And for the last time: my name is Anzu! Anzu! A-n-z-u. Not Anna! We've been roommates for weeks now, it can't be that hard to get my name right!" There she said it; she was harsh but someone had to tell the brat off.

Mia's eyes blinked surprise at Anzu's tone of voice, no one had ever talked to her like that, not even her own mother. She began to chuckle a little bit, until it turned into a full out laugh.

Anzu frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You Anna—excuse me—Anzu. I always knew what your name was, however I choose names that I feel will better suit the person."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

"I hear myself perfectly Anna." Mia flipped her long hair behind her. "I am also aware of you trying to bring me down ever since this competition started. It's obvious you're jealous of me."

Anzu folded her arms tightly in front of her. "You were the one who had it out for me since the beginning. I don't know why, and I don't care to understand why, all I know is that I'm going to make it through this competition despite everything you throw at me. And about the jealous part, please. You have nothing I want."

"Nothing?" Mia taunted.

Anzu stepped to her. "Nothing," she repeated.

Kikyo waved her hands between them. "Are you two finished yet?"

"Far from it," Mia replied. She turned to Anzu. "You're just mad because I can do anything you can do only better, and that eats you up inside."

Anzu snickered, "You really live in a fantasy world you know that?"

Mia began to laugh again. "Alright Anzu…" She turned around and turned the music up louder, and then she faced her again. "Not only am I going to win this competition, but I am also going school you in the only thing you can do right." She ran her fingers through her hair to move the hair out of her face then started nodding her head to the music. She swung her hips to the beat as she picked up the lyrics to the song. "Ooo, I put it right there made it easy for you to get to, now you want to act like you don't know what to do…"

It was obvious she was challenging Anzu to battle her. Good. This was just what she wanted. She could hold her own, especially when it came to dancing. She swung her hips to the bass of the music, isolating her hips in such a way that made Mia green with envy. She lifted one arm over her head and stared straight at Mia while uttering the lyrics just like she did. "Ooo, I'm starting to believe that I'm way too much for you, all that talk but it seems you can't come through…"

* * *

Kaiba walked into the dance studio. The only reason he left the laptop in his hotel room and decided to come with Mai and Charlene was to get away from Duke. Unfortunately for Kaiba, he had followed him to the studio. "Why are you following me?"

"Who else am I gonna talk to? Pegasus? He's a little to into cartoons for me. Besides I get to see the girls this way. What are you doing here? Checking out Anzu?" Duke walked over to the railing and stared down at the little dance-off that was taking place. "You've got perfect timing Ki', she's dancing like she does at parties."

Kaiba hesitated for a moment. After the night before, he was sure she would rather avoid him for as long as possible. He wanted to tell her how he felt, nothing was holding him back, she didn't have a boyfriend, and he knew she cared for him as much as he cared for her. But if all that was true… then why couldn't he just tell her? What was it that was holding him back? He slowly walked over to the railing and stared down at her. His eyes widened for a moment; she was dancing a lot different from how she was the previous night.

"She's great huh? If you want to be with her I could put in a good word for you."

Kaiba gave him a sideways glare. "Shut up Devlin."

* * *

Mia and Anzu circled around each other as the bridge to the song played. "You know what this is really about?" Mia taunted.

"Kaiba's love."

"Then bring it."

"Like only we can." Anzu danced her heart out. She didn't have to prove herself to anyone, but that didn't mean anything would hold her back. She wanted Kaiba's love but if she couldn't get that, she could win this competition and at least work for him and be near him.

After the song ended Anzu was breathing hard because she never worried about her breathing or that her leg muscles were a little sore from the ballet dancing she did the night before; she put all that aside to dance her very best.

Mia looked up and smiled at Kaiba leaning over the railing. "Hi Seto!" she giggled.

Anzu turned around and stared up at Kaiba. No words came to her, not even a simple greeting. It didn't matter, he was a judge and having a relationship with a judge was against the rules, not that she had a relationship with him, but still…

"Bravo girls! Bravo!" A woman cheered. She was a young lady that looked like she was probably in her early twenties; she wore a black and white warm up suit. She suddenly emerged from the loft clapping as she descended the staircase. "Hello everyone, I am your choreographer Tiffany, and I have been watching all of you. Especially you two," she said referring to Anzu and Mia. "I believe every group should have a strong leader and I am going to pick…"

"Nice try Anzu," Mia whispered with full confidence.

Anzu narrowed her eyes but decided not to respond. She was content with having Mia thinking she was the best.

"You Anzu," Tiffany smiled. "I liked that you took another girl aside to help her, and that the girl happened to be your own competitor." She clapped her hands. "Alright girls, you are shooting a music video this afternoon, that means you only have a few hours to learn a dance routine. So I want everyone to spread out, we need stretch and warm up. Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to stand by me so you can help me with the choreography and leading the girls."

Anzu nodded. "Ok." She glanced at Mia before she stood in front with Tiffany. She then stared up at the loft; Kaiba was gone. "If it's meant to be, then we'll be together," she thought to herself.

"Anzu! What's wrong? Start stretching," Tiffany scolded stretching her legs.

"Sorry." She spread her legs and touched the floor. "I was just wondering how you saw us when you weren't here."

"Yeah I was wondering that too," Rei threw in.

"Switch. I have cameras everywhere. When I have auditions here, I like to see which girl wants the spot. I tend to really look at the girl or girls who are practicing while waiting, instead of talking and visiting with the other girls," Tiffany explained. "Switch again. You girls have to realize the kind of business you are getting into; any and everyone will be watching you. If a make-up artist or designer or whatever doesn't like your attitude you'll bet they'll tell someone, and word gets around. You know that by just being in high school or in the workplace right?"

"I know that first hand," Mia sighed. "So many girls are jealous of me and my family fortune so there are so many rumors about me, and it's really to bad that no one gets the chance to really know me."

"Right." Tiffany glanced at Anzu. "Stretch the arms."

Anzu smiled. She knew Tiffany saw right through that fake persona that Mia carried around. Anzu always tried to find the best in someone, but she has yet to find the best in her. It didn't matter; she was just going to focus. "Focus like I'm dancing…" she whispered.

_--:0:--_

The contestants stood on the sidewalk outside one of the hottest nightclubs in Japan. Mai and Charlene had informed them that there would be a twist to their photo shoot.

"Welcome ladies," Mai smiled. "As you can see we are outside one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo. Everyone wants to get in this club."

"From movie stars to music artists. Lots of people in 'the business' let's just say," Charlene added. "And tonight this is where your photo shoot will take place."

"The twist is that you will taking your photo with other models, both male and female. So it's your challenge to stand out in your photo."

Charlene smiled. "However, since this is probably the first time for any of you to enter this club, Mai and I have decided to let you have an hour to enjoy the atmosphere."

"Follow us ladies."

* * *

Anzu sat at the bar tracing her finger around the brim of her glass. The music was hot, the dance floor was full, and laser lights bounced around the room to the beat of the music; everything was just as she liked it, but for the first time today she didn't feel like dancing. She figured it had to do with stress of her love for Kaiba and just going through the competition. She would probably never admit it to her, but she needed her mother to be there with her.

"Anzu!" Rei plopped down in the stool next to her. "Why aren't you on the floor?"

"I don't feel like it."

"You don't feel like it? Anzu Mazaki doesn't feel like dancing? Hell must be freezing over. It must be the apocalypse."

"Stop it. I'm just tired… I've been dancing all day."

"So what that really means is that your love life and the competition is getting to you again."

"Mind reader."

"I don't have to be psychic to know what's bothering you. You're probably sick of my advice by now, so I'll only say this: you need to think what is important to you at this point in your life. If you don't get the contract… ok, but how many people wanted to sign you to their agency on the go-sees. If Kaiba doesn't become your boyfriend… ok, but how different would this be if you two were back in school." Rei touched her shoulder. "I don't want you to over think this, but just get your priorities in order. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and the Anzu I know wouldn't ruin that over a guy." She gave her a soft smile. "So anyway, if you need me, I'll be on the dance floor."

Anzu sighed. "She's right…" She tapped her glass and shook her head. "She's so right." She immediately stood up and made her way to the dance floor to where Rei was dancing. She rolled her hips to the music and tossed her head from side to side, letting the music take hold of her body.

"Finally!" Rei shouted over the music. "Hell must be defrosting."

Anzu laughed and just continued to dance. She was tired and of course her muscles ached from dancing all day but that didn't matter because she was doing what she was born to do: dance.

Almost on cue she felt the infamous hands on her hips from behind; by now she was used to it so she didn't mind when someone came up to her. Just as long as they kept their hands there and nowhere else. She looked over her shoulder to get a look at the guy she was now dancing with. He was a tall dark-haired guy with a set of gorgeous emerald colored eyes.

"What's your name beautiful?" his deep voice purred in her ear.

She lifted her hand and touched his face. "Does it matter?"

"Would you rather I call you beautiful?"

"Anzu."

"Anzu? That's a nice name. I'm Seth. You dance well."

Anzu spun around and faced him, letting her arms find their way up and around his neck. She danced closer to him and stared into his eyes; she was now close enough to tell that he was an older guy, but that didn't matter, they were just dancing. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" he smirked.

She shrugged. "Just curious."

Rei tapped Anzu on the shoulder. "Don't look now, but you're making someone jealous."

Anzu froze. Was it Kaiba? She didn't want him to think… She let go of Seth and glanced in the direction Rei was mentioning. She took a sigh of relief; it was only Mia. "Good, I'm glad."

"We gotta go to hair and make-up," Rei added.

Anzu nodded. She turned to Seth, "I gotta go, bye."

"See you around Anzu."

Rei took Anzu's hand and led her through the crowd of dancers to the back of the club. They walked down the staircase being guarded by two bouncers, to the VIP room that had been converted into the hair and make-up room. "Can you believe our hour is up?"

"Yeah it was quick." She glanced around a bit and noticed Ami already sitting in the make-up chair getting her hair done. "Hi Ami," she smiled.

"Hello Anzu."

"Hey Anzu! We need you to sit here," the hairstylist on the end called.

"Coming." She walked over and sat down immediately. "How are you going to change my hair this time?" she asked politely. This of course, was her favorite part.

"Well Anzu…" He spun her around so she faced the mirror. "You get to keep your hair how it is this time. All I'm going to do is add volume."

"Alright." Anzu sat back as the hairstylist began to style her hair. She was a little disappointed because she always enjoyed seeing herself with different looks. After that, the make-up artist came and did her makeup, while two manicurist worked on her fingernails. She briefly heard Mia in the background complaining, as usual, about the costume they had to wear, but for the most part Anzu tuned out what was going on around her. That is, until her name was called for wardrobe.

* * *

Anzu walked up the stairs that led back into the main part of the club. She saw that Kikyo was finishing up her photo shoot by dance-posing with what looked like everyone who was in the club earlier. It dawned on her that the models Mai was talking about must have been there the whole time. She glanced down at herself dressed in a school uniform; from her blue short pleaded skirt, to her white and blue sailor-like top, she looked like a schoolgirl. "Who's idea was this?" she asked to herself. She walked over to the set and stood next to Mai.

"Hello hun. You're up. Great job Kikyo, you're done."

"Good luck," Kikyo called as she walked away.

"Thanks."

"So Anzu, the sort of theme for this shoot is teens at a rave. All of you have left school and came to party until morning. Got it?" Mai asked with a quirked up eyebrow. She nodded. "Good. Go stand over there," she directed. "Alright. Cue the fan and start the music."

Anzu felt the vibrations of the music pulse throughout her body, as always she let the music guide her. She never over thought when it came dancing, she just did what came naturally. She heard Mai telling her to 'work the camera', so Anzu made sure she looked directly into the camera. She made sure her poses were fierce with every flash of the camera because she knew what the judges were expecting from her.

"Alright Anzu! We got it! Great job!" Mai said genuinely.

Anzu ran her fingers through her hair. "Ok. Bye everyone." She walked off the set and headed back to the VIP room with the hip-hop song still playing on her lips. She was on cloud nine, and nothing was ever going to bring her back down.

* * *

The judges sat in the ballroom with six photographs in front of them, while the contestants waited in another room so the judges could deliberate. This time there was a guest judge: Tiffany.

"So judges… we're cutting close. Six girls left," Charlene started.

"That's right hun. To think we started with twelve." Mai laughed a little.

"Well we have to decide who's going home tonight," Pegasus stated glancing at the photos.

"It's hard this week," Duke said as he picked up Ami's photo. "Each one of these girls has remained consistent throughout the whole competition."

"I was really impressed by Ami today, because she was one of the weaker dancers but she pulled through with learning the choreography." Tiffany picked up the picture of Anzu. "I was also impressed with Anzu."

"Ah yes… the dancer. I knew she was going to rock this photo shoot. I just knew it," Mai smiled.

"In her photo you see the passion her eyes, I just love it! She's definitely in," Charlene nodded.

"Let's talk about Mia," Pegasus requested. "You said that you found out that the other girls have problems with her?"

Mai sighed, "Yeah, I think she's nothing but a pretty face. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous and the camera loves her."

"But is that really enough?" Duke cut in. "Aren't we looking for someone who is humble, who has personality, and can give us wonderful photos?"

"True," Mai replied. "So who do we cut?"

"How about Anzu? I could use an assistant choreographer." Everyone looked at Tiffany oddly, but she merely shook her head. "I'm kidding."

* * *

The contestants were asked to return to the ballroom so that they could hear the judge's decision.

Mai and Charlene stood in front of the judge's table with the photos of the girls that have been chosen to stay. "Welcome back ladies. Charlene and I have six very beautiful ladies before us, however we only hold five photos in our hands, and these five photos represent the five girls that will go on to determine who will become our next top models. As you know we have a fabulous prize which consists of a two-year, five hundred thousand dollar contract." She lifted the first picture. "Anzu," she smiled. "You know you rocked this photo shoot, keep it up. You are still in the running to become the next top model."

Charlene flipped over the next photo. "Kikyo. You and Anzu were the only two girls who used one of the male models as part of your photo shoot. Very bold of you two," she smiled. "Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Ami. We are very proud of you; you pulled through today. Congratulations."

"Rei. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

Mai took a deep breath. "Will Mia and Kagome please step forward? I want both of you to know that this week's cut was a very difficult one to make. Mia, we feel that you are beautiful and that you take wonderful pictures, however under that pretty face we see someone that is very mean and fake. A model must be humble and always remain professional." She paused. "I see that you're crying, what are you crying about?"

"I just… I'm always misunderstood… I'm not fake; I'm just myself. I've always remained true to who I am, and continue to do that everyday." Mia wiped her tears.

Mai turned to Kagome. "Kagome, even though we see a pretty girl with personality, we are worried that you aren't versatile enough. We can see you in commercials and magazines, but that's it. So who goes home? The girl who takes beautiful pictures, but needs to work on her attitude? Or the girl who we can only see in magazines and commercials?" Mai glanced at both of them briefly before she flipped over the photo. "Mia. I suggest you search deep inside of yourself to find out whom you are and what it is that you truly want. Congratulations, you are still in the running to become the next top model."

"Kagome you must pack your bags and return home," Charlene said softly.

"Goodnight ladies," Mai said with a smile.

* * *

Anzu sat on her bed jotting down the events that took place that day in her diary. Rei was sitting on the floor meditating, while Ami was sat on her bed occupied with a book, Mia was using up all the hot water, and Kikyo went to console her sister. Everything was normal, or as normal as it could get with five girls who have to live together. No one had spoken much after the judging, but Anzu was content with that, she needed some down time.

Kikyo entered the room quietly because she was aware of Rei's meditation. Ami glanced at her for a moment. "How was Kagome?"

"She'll be fine. She's still upset, but she will get over it. She's a strong girl." She glanced at the bathroom door. "She's still in there?"

"Unfortunately yes," Anzu answered.

Kikyo sighed. "I don't know how you guys lived with her."

"Five girls. One bathroom. It's like a horror movie," Rei said stretching.

"Did anyone read the Mai Mail?" Ami asked changing the subject.

"I'll read it," Kikyo offered. She found it on a small shelf by the door. "It says: Can you find your inner child? Be ready by 10 AM."

"I don't get it," Anzu shrugged.

"We're going to be made into children and forced to go back to elementary school," Rei laughed.

Anzu laughed, "Be serious Rei."

"At least we get to sleep in," Ami pointed out.

"True. I'll shower in the morning… I don't feel like waiting for her to finish," Rei complained.

"Maybe she drowned."

"Anzu! That's terrible. I can't believe you said that," Rei giggled climbing into bed. "Good night."

Anzu placed her diary back into her suitcase and snuggled under the covers of the warm bed. She had gone through so much since this competition started, even though she knew it was going to be hard work, she never expected to fall in love. "With Seto Kaiba…" she whispered to herself. "Is it worth it? Is all this heart ache worth it…" She wanted to get her mind off him, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Anzu was in love… but with someone who didn't know if he loved her back.

* * *

**So there it is… chapter 10. (I told you it was long.) I'm sorry again for the delay and if you felt that the chapter wasn't worth the wait. But at least I updated right? (Déchets means rubbish in French)**

**Any who on a lighter note, I sort of explained where Mokuba is in all this. When it comes to Anzu x Kaiba fics I usually forget about him because all my focus is on Anzu and Kaiba. But I did remember him this time and I added a little Mokuba x Rebecca because I'm a new fan to this couple; I even wrote a side story involving them. (As you can tell… I am a yu-gi-oh romance freak.)**

**And on another lighter note, while going through the writer's block and college and junk, I was thinking about making a part two to this story. But then I was thinking whom could it be of? There aren't very many girls in yu-gi-oh, (that's why I had to borrow some from different animes) and their ages are all spread out. Unlike the guys, where they are all around the same age for the most part. So then I thought… Next Top Male Model… but it would be so hard to choose… Then it hit me… Strip Search! LoL! So I guess it's just gonna be a companion story to this one.**

**Anyway… I just felt like talking because I haven't updated in a while. So please review and tell me what you think. Coz I love reviews. Thanks for reading! Bye! **


End file.
